Harry Potter and the Invisible Vault
by Shadow14
Summary: A mysterious gem has been stolen; Harry and Ron are trying to figure out who was the robber, while contemplating the reason why Hermione and Draco are acting weird around each other. Minor DM/HG. Chapter 14 up!!
1. The Stolen Item

Disclaimer (and this goes for the rest of the chapters): I do not own Harry Potter. Characters' names (except for one character I made up in the fourteenth chapter) belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
-Chapter One-  
The Stolen Item   
  
  
'What?' Harry asked, half asleep, half awake, at the sound that had woke him up. He fumbled around on his desk for his glasses, put them on, and staggered sleepily over to the window. His snowy owl, Hedwig, was holding a letter with a small parcel attached. 'Oh, Hedwig...What're you doing here at this time of night?' Harry looked at the clock. He had officially been fifteen for two hours now. He opened the window, let Hedwig in, and relieved her of the parcel that was around her legs. She flew over to the bed, dropped the letter, and flew over to give Harry an affectionate nip on the ear.  
He opened up the letter. It was from Sirius Black! Only two years ago had he found out that he had a Godfather. But he hardly got to see him, as Sirius was on the run from the Azkaban (wizard prison) guards. He opened the letter, and read:  
Dear Harry,  
How are you holding up? Sorry I didn't get back to you for so long.  
Yes, Buckbeak is doing fine. Found himself a mate, in fact! Don't worry,  
I've been taking good care of him.  
How're Ron and Hermione? Good, I expect. Here are the answers to your  
Questions; Yes, I'm down south at the moment. I just keep moving, as quietly,  
And as quickly as possible, without being caught. Did you get the cookies I sent for  
Christmas? Sorry about them being burnt-I hadn't performed that spell in quite  
Some time! Well, I'd best be on my way. Let me know if you need anything!  
Sirius  
Harry sat down on the bed, and opened up the parcel. Inside were two, brand-new eagle-feather quills, and some bottles of butterbeer.  
'Mmm!' he said silently at the sight of the butterbeer. Harry had once had butterbeer in Hogsemeade, the wizarding village, a few years ago, and immediately took liking to it. There was a loud snort from the room on his right. It was definitely the sound of Uncle Vernon's loud snoring. You could hear it a mile away.  
Harry thought he should probably go back to sleep, so he hid the quills and butterbeer under the loose floor-board, and hopped back onto his bed. But before he had the chance to get back to sleep, there was a rather large BANG outside the house. He quickly put on a housecoat and shoes, walked downstairs, and outside.  
Standing there, in the middle of the street, was the Knight Bus. Harry had encountered this mysterius bus once before, while running away from his Aunt and Uncle's house. There, who should appear, but Fred and George Weasley, the older twin brothers of his best friend Ron.  
'Hiya, Harry!' Fred beamed.   
'What-What are you doing here?' Harry gasped.  
'Came to pay you a Birthday visit. C'mon! We're going to take you back to our place for a bit!' George said shrilly. But before Harry could mention that his Aunt and Uncle would be woken up by the noise, he remembered that Muggles (non-magic folk) couldn't see or hear the Knight Bus. Stan, the steward on the bus, had told him that the first moment he met him.   
'C'mon, then! Don't want to be late!' Fred grinned. He grabbed one of Harry's arms, George the other, and pulled him on the bus.  
The driver, Ernie, looked back at Harry, slightly amused at the look on his face. 'Ar, yeh weren't expectin this, eh? One of them surprise visits from yer friends, I see? Well, where to, fell'ers?'  
'The Burrow, stat!' George shouted teasily. 'We've got some serious Birthday bashing to do!'  
'Game of Exploding Snap, Harry?' asked Fred.  
'But I'm an underage wizard!' Harry exclaimed. 'I'm not allowed to use magic while outside of school!'  
'You know, I nearly forgot that one,' George laughed. 'Sorry, old chap! Didn't mean to scare you!'  
'Oi! If it isn' lil' 'Arry Potter!' said a shrill voice from behind. 'Hic-been ages since I last saw ya.'  
'Hullo, Stan,' said Harry quietly.  
'Oi, 'ssat?' Stan asked, pointing at Fred and George.  
'We're Harry's arch-enemies, aren't we, Harry?' Fred and George asked, grinning broadly.  
'I do say, 'Arry Potter-hic-doesn' 'ave any enemies, do 'e, Ern?' Stan asked Ernie.  
'Well, mind You-Know-Who, ar!' Ernie said.   
''Woss yer name's-hic-?' Stan asked the blazing-red-haired boys.  
'I'm Percy,' said George, sniggering.  
'And I'm Lee Jordan!' said Fred. They both doubled over, laughing hysterically. Then, Harry stood up suddenly.  
'So, what's the deal with you two draggin me out of bed at two in the morning?' he asked abruptly. 'Do you have any idea what the Muggles will do if they catch me out of bed, and not in the house?'  
'Don't worry...' said George. 'We put sleeping charms on them.'  
'But-but what if you get expelled for using magic?' Harry asked exasperatedly.  
'Don't worry, ever since Percy's been working for the Ministry of Magic, we've been gettin' off easy, isn't that right, Fred?' George said to Fred.  
'Yep! No worries, Harry!' Fred grinned. 'By the way, we're thinking of going down to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Hagrid, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Fancy joining us?'  
'Ohhhh no....' said Stan in a misty voice, very unlike his own. ''Oo two don' wanna go out to Diagon Alley, ain' that right, Ern?' he shot a look at Ernie. Ernie stopped the bus, pulled out a copy of The Daily Prophet, and handed it to the three boys.  
'Ar, ain'tcha read the paper yet today? Big things'a'going down there...Here,' he said, giving Harry the paper. 'You'd best read.'  
Harry snatched up the paper. He began to read.  
THE MINISTRY STUMPED YET AGAIN!  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic reports: 'No one is allowed into Diagon Alley. We've got guards going about in all of the entrances. Not a living soul gets in, I tell you!' Earlier on that day, Gringotts had been robbed as what has been described as a 'bushy-looking character.' Something was stolen from vault 667. The contents that have been stolen are still unknown at this point, but a young man at the Ministry reports: 'No worries! We'll find out who broke into Gringotts, and find out what has been stolen! Mr Bagman, Mr Crouch and sir Cornelius Fudge are all over it! We'll get to the bottom of it, even if it takes months...'  
'Oh dear...' said Harry quietly. He looked towards Fred and George. 'What d'you reckon was in there?'  
'Dunno...' said Fred. 'My bet is some sort of map. I've heard stories about that vault, I tell you. Bad ones. Real bad.'  
'Like what?' Harry asked puzzled. George looked surprisingly at him.  
'What, you mean you don't know?' George said. 'Blimey, Harry! Have you been living under a rock? I mean, really now...'  
'No worries, I'll tell you when we get home,' Fred said. Harry, though being very tired a few minutes ago, was now wide awake with anxiety.  
  
*  
  
The Knight Bus arrived a short while later, and Mrs Weasley was waiting outside, looking utterly bewildered and beside herself with anger.  
'Do you boys have ANY idea how worried I have been?' she shrieked. She shot a sideways glance at Harry. 'Hello, dear. Now, boys, do you mind even just leaving a note when you leave in the middle of the night? Ron got so anxious that he broke one of the springs on his bed from jumping on it so much!'  
'Sorry, Mum,' said Fred, though he sounded sarcastic. 'Anyway, we have something to tell you about the Ministry.' He handed the paper to Mrs Weasley. Just as she began to read it, a loud BANG sounded from inside the house. Percy came outside, looking inquisitive under his spectacles.   
'Hey, Percy, did you hear?' Fred asked.  
'According to the Daily Prophet, Gringotts has-'  
'I know! I know! I was the 'young reporter'!' Percy said. 'Fudge reckons that someone has stolen...' He spoke in an undertone to Mrs Weasley, and she gasped, and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
'S-surely....There's a way to get it back?' asked Mrs Weasley, startled.  
'What?' asked Harry anxiously. 'What has been stolen?'  
Mrs Weasley shuddered, then broke into an unconvincing smile. 'No need to worry, Harry. I'm sure the Ministry can handle it...' Though her voice was very shaky. Fred, George and Harry couldn't help but wonder what Percy was talking about.  
Just then, a tall, thin boy, with blazing red hair popped out of the front door at a sprint.  
'Harry! Harry! You're here!' said an excited Ron. None to Harry's surprise, Ron had grown quite a few inches since the last time he had seen him.  
'Hi, Ron!' Harry said. 'How are you?'  
'I'm good, good, very good!-er...How did you get here?' Ron asked abruptly.  
'Fred and George took me here on the Knight Bus,' Harry said, fixing his hair, though he knew it wouldn't help. Harry's hair was always fly-away. No matter what he tried to do, it would be a tangled mess.  
'The Knight Bus?' said Ron intently. 'Wow! Lucky you, eh!'  
'I suppose, I suppose,' Harry answered, 'but I'm very tired.'  
'Come on in, dear,' said Mrs Weasley. 'I'll fix you some cocoa, and then you can bunk up in Ron's room.'  
'Thanks,' said Harry. Ron couldn't help but notice that Harry had gone pink in the face.  
'Mum, aren't you going to punish Fred and George for sneeking about at night?' asked Percy anxiously. 'Surely they do deserve some sort of punishment.'  
'No, no...It's all right,' said Mrs Weasley.  
'What?' Ron mouthed to Harry in surprise. 'She'd never let them get away with something like that without punishment.'  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke next morning feeling quite refreshed indeed. Ron, who was still asleep, was saying something. It sounded like, 'don't take my butterbeer, Hermione!' Harry was quite amused by this, so went and got Fred and George, who broke out laughing.  
''Woss so funny?' said Ron, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
'You!' said George. 'You were talking in your sleep!'  
'Was not!' Ron said tempermentally. Harry stifled back a laugh. 'It was that bad?' Harry nodded in reply.  
On the way downstairs, Harry bumped into Ginny, who blushed as bright as the colour of her hair, quickly said 'hi' and hurried upstairs.  
'Good morning, dear,' said Mrs Weasley. 'Slept well I expect?'  
'Yes, th'nk you, Mrs Wea'ley,' Harry mumbled through a stuffed mouth of toast. He quickly swallowed when Mr Weasley came rushing into the room, looking for the floo powder he had left on the table.  
'Hello, Arthur dear,' smiled Mrs Weasley. 'The floo powder is over there.'  
'Oh-er, of course, Molly. Thank you,' Mr Weasley said. 'Oh, hello, Harry. How you been, old boy?' But before Harry could answer, he kissed Mrs Weasley on the forehead, went into the fireplace and vanished in a cloud of green mist.  
'Don't worry, dear,' she said. 'Arthur's just in a bit of a hurry. Lots of extra work to pull off now that Gringotts has been robbed.' Her voice had went shaky at the end of the sentence.  
'That-that thing that someone stole...' Harry began to ask, 'what was it?'  
'Nothing,' she said flatly. 'Hurry up and eat your toast, dear. We'll have to leave to buy your school supplies soon.' He mouthed down another piece of toast, then realised-  
'But we can't go into Diagon Alley,' said Harry suddenly, in a worried tone.  
'Yes, but Hagrid says if we travel by floo powder into Knockturn Alley-though I hate to admit we have to go down there-that we'll find all of the shops in Diagon Alley have been moved into there,' Mrs Weasley reassured him. 'You can borrow some of Ron's clothes if you like, dear.'  
Harry ran up the staircase, and nearly scared Percy out of his wits when he bumped into him. When Harry reached Ron's bedroom, Fred and George were there.  
'Harry-a quick word, if I may,' said Fred.  
'Er-OK,' said Harry. George dragged him over to where Fred was, and made him sit down on the floor.  
'Now, you were wondering about vault 667?' Fred asked. 'Well, I'm going to tell you the story, er-' he looked sideways at George, 'of course, with some assistance from George here.'  
'That's better,' muttered George unenthusiastically. 'Now, it all started back when the founders of Diagon Alley built Gringotts, right Fred?'  
'Yep,' he replied. 'After they built all of the vaults-which there are over thousands of-they discovered that vault 667 seemed to be broken into a lot by thieves.'  
'Some people say it's invisible,' said George. 'In fact, some people have proof that it is. Of course, not everybody believes it. I'm sure you don't, do you, Fred?'  
'No,' Fred started, 'but some of the Ministry's reporters say that when they went to inspect things in that particular vault, it went from vault 666-668....No 667 in between.'  
'Really?' asked Harry. 'And these aren't just stupid fairy tales?'  
'That's right,' George said. 'Others say that vault 667 was never built; that they missed putting it in between 666 and 668.'  
'But then, how could it have been robbed so many times if it didn't exist?' said Harry. 'I mean, it'd have to in order to get robbed.'  
'True, true, very true,' said Fred. 'But nobody knows for certain.'  
'So...do you know what was stolen out of there?' Harry asked hesitantly.  
'Not a clue,' said Fred and George together. 'The Ministry knows, but won't tell anyone.'  
'Hey, Harry, my Mum said you-' Ron began as he rushed into the room, but stopped at the sight of Harry on the floor. 'Er-what are you doing?'  
'We were just telling Harry about the myths of vault 667,' said Fred with a grin.  
'Oh dear, not that rubbish again,' Ron murmered. He held up a pair of gold outfits, and blue outfits. 'Which do you prefer, Harry?'  
'Um...the blue,' he said. Harry quickly got dressed, and he and Ron headed down to where Mrs Weasley was waiting for them.   
'Boys, we're going by floo powder,' she instructed them. 'Fred, George, you go first.' Mrs Weasley handed them each a handful of the powder.  
They got into the fireplace and said, 'Knockturn Alley!' and they vanished in a flash of smoke.  
'Ron, you next,' she said while handing him the powder.  
'Knockturn Alley!' he then vanished, too. Harry went next, then Ginny, along with Mrs Weasley.  
Harry brushed off his clothing and stepped out of the fireplace, after Ron.  
'Well, well, if it isn't famous Harry Potter, and faithful sidekick Weasley,' said a familiar voice. 'What're you doing down here? The geek shops are in Diagon Alley. Too bad you didn't go over there; I would have fancied you getting lost and not ending up at Hogwarts this year.'  
Harry immediately knew who it was. A boy his age, with silver blonde hair and sneer on his face, Draco Malfoy.  
'What do you want, Malfoy?' Ron sneered back. 'Come down here to get robes that make whoever wears them look more handsome? If so, you could definitely use them.'  
'Very funny,' Malfoy said. Just then, Hermione walked in. Malfoy suddenly went pink in the face. 'Erm-I gotta go now....Got to buy....Dark Arts stuff....' and he quickly turned and ran off.  
'Harry! Ron!' Hermione yelled. She hugged them both. 'It's so good to see you!'  
'Yeah, likewise,' said Harry. 'What's with Malfoy? Is he afraid of you or something, Hermione?'  
'What? No!' she said quickly, and went pink in the face, too. 'By the way, someone from the Ministry told me that someone needed to speak to you. Whoever it is is right outside.'  
Harry nervously walked outside. There, stood a man with a green bowler under his arm, and he was wearing a pinstriped cloak. It was the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. 


	2. Journey Down Knockturn Alley

-Chapter Two-  
Journey Down Knockturn Alley  
  
'Greetings, young Harry,' Cornelius Fudge said. 'How are we doing today?'  
'Hello, sir. I'm fine, thank you,' said Harry in a shaky voice.  
'Are you sure? I'm positive that the shock about Gringotts must have got to you, didn't it?' Fudge asked.  
'Well, of course,' Harry began, 'but I figure things happen like this all the time, so I don't have to worry.'  
Fudge went slightly pale. 'Yes, well, Mrs Weasley told me to guide you and your friends around Knockturn Alley so as to not get lost in the Dark Arts category.'  
'Er-right, I'll go get the others,' he said hastily. Harry walked back inside, got Ron and Hermione, and went back outside.  
'Hello....Ron, is it?' Fudge said with a smile.  
'Yes, sir, hello,' Ron said politely, trying not to get angry that Fudge almost didn't remember his name.  
'Your father told me you would be here,' he said smugly. 'And you...Miss Granger, I presume?'  
'Yes,' Hermione replied shyly. 'Hermione will do just fine.'  
'Right, well, we'd better get on our way, shall we?' Fudge smiled. 'If you would just follow me, I will escort you where you need to go. The bookstore first, I think.'  
Harry stared down at the list of books he would be needing. It read:  
Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5  
Alternative Fighting Skills (this was for Defence Against the Dark Arts)  
And Fire-Reading (Divination)  
The shop manager greeted them, asked what books they needed, and handed them down.  
'That will be 27 Knuts, 6 Sickles, and 9 Galleons, please,' he said. Harry pulled out a handful of money and handed it over to the man.   
'Well, what next?' Fudge asked.   
'Well, I need to buy some new ink bottles,' said Ron.   
'And I need some cat food for Crookshanks,' said Hermione. 'As well as a few new quills and spare parchment.'  
'Excellent!' said Fudge. 'I know just the place!'  
He led them into a grey-coloured shop, with the title 'Baggettes and Burnes.' A tiny little witch greeted them.  
'G'day, boys and girls!' she said. 'I be Rosie Belle! What are ya needin' today, hm?'  
'Some ink bottles, preferabley black or green, and some unicorn quills,' Harry said. 'Three of each, please.'  
'Right you are, and-crikey! You're Harry Potter!' Rosie said, looking up at Harry. 'Right this way! Right this way! Goodness me, it's a pleasure to have you in here, really!'  
'Er-thanks,' Harry said, slightly going red in the face. He knew that people got really excited when they had met him, but never this much.  
'Now, Mr Potter, do you need anything else??' asked Rosie after she had brought down the quills, parchment and ink bottles.  
'No, I don't think so,' said Harry, 'but thank you for asking.'  
'Great! Great! Come back anytime!' Rosie beamed as she escorted them out of the shop. 'Have a good year at Hogwarts, now!'  
'OK!' said Fudge excitedly. 'Who's up for an ice cream?'  
'Me!' the three said in unison. Fudge walked up to the ice cream parlour, and began ordering.  
'Two chocolate frog sundaes,' he began, 'and one pumpkin and peanut parfét.'  
'Comin' right up!' said the man. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to find a table, but couldn't find one that wasn't already in use. They looked around for awhile, then spotted Draco Malfoy.  
'Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel again!' said Malfoy malevolently. His grey-blue eyes glittered in the soft sunlight. He saw Hermione coming up behind Fudge, then quickly stopped insulting them. 'Oh, er-nice weather today, isn't it, Hermione?'  
'Yes, it is, Draco,' said Hermione, trying not to smile at him.  
'Well.....Um...You can sit at my table, I suppose,' said Malfoy. 'There's room for all of you.'  
'Thank you, Draco,' said Hermione politely, and sat down next to him.  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks. 'Malfoy called her Hermione!' said Harry.  
'I know!' said Ron. 'And Hermione called him Draco!'  
Fudge didn't notice anything unusual, of course, since he didn't know that Malfoy was usually mean to Harry and Ron.  
'Hello....Mr Malfoy, is it?' Fudge asked, smiling, as he sat down on the other side of Hermione. 'Yes, yes, your father, Lucius, has told me all about you.'  
'Oh,' said Malfoy in a startled tone. 'Nothing bad, I hope.'  
'My heavens, no!' said Fudge with a chortle. 'He keeps going on about how he hopes you'll follow in his footsteps.'  
'I'd sooner hang out with Harry and Ron then follow in his footsteps...' Malfoy muttered to himself.  
'So sorry, didn't catch that-what did you say?' Fudge questioned Malfoy.  
'Nothing!' Malfoy said. 'Harry, Ron, aren't you going to sit down?'  
'No thanks,' said Ron quickly. 'We'd rather stand.' And the two boys quickly forced a smile at him. Hermione and Malfoy kept looking at each other, while eating their sundaes.  
'So,' Malfoy said coolly, 'got all of your things for Hogwarts yet?'  
'Yes,' said Hermione. 'I think so.'  
'Well, that's good. I'm glad you didn't have any trouble finding your things,' Malfoy smiled. Hermione smiled back.  
  
*  
  
'Hey, Harry! Over here!' squeaked a high-pitched voice.  
Harry quickly wheeled around. 'Hullo, Neville,' he said dully. Neville was a fifth-year student; he was round-faced, and commonly referred to as a 'squib' (a Muggle born into a wizard family). Neville often got picked on by Professor Severus Snape, the Potions teacher.  
'Harry! I saw you, Ron and Hermione passing by, and I knew it just had to be you that was walking beside them! Oh, oh! But who is that?' Neville asked excitedly, pointing at Fudge.  
'Hello, I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic,' said Fudge brightly, holding out a hand to Neville. 'Nice to meet you.'  
'Hi!' squeaked Neville, holding out a shaking hand. 'I'm N-N-Neville L-Longbottom.'   
'Ah, so you are Neville,' Fudge said graciously. 'Yes, yes, I've heard the name before.'  
'Wow!' Neville said anxiously. 'I ca-can't b-believe I'm talking to the Minister of Magic! I-it's such a-a-an honour, sir!' he stammered. Neville waved to Ron and Hermione, who were a little ways off in the distance.  
'So, you and Harry are friends from Hogwarts, I presume?' Fudge asked with a smile.  
'Oh yes, sir!' squeaked Neville. 'Good friends! Aren't we, Harry?'  
'Er-yeah,' hesitated Harry, 'that's right.'  
'Neville, how would you like to join us?' questioned Fudge with a broad grin upon his face.  
'Oh...I really don't want to be a bother,' Neville frowned.  
'Uh...You wouldn't be a bother,' said Harry with a sideways glance at Ron and Hermione, who were bored standing there for so long. 'Right, guys?'  
'Yeah!' shouted Ron. 'We're happy to have you with us!'  
'Oh, wow!' piped up Neville. 'Thanks a lot!' So, Neville caught up with Ron and Hermione, followed shortly by Harry and Fudge.  
  
*  
  
'Hold up, guys!' Harry shouted. 'I need to go into the Magical Menagerie to pick up some food for Crookshanks.'  
'No, Harry,' said Hermione. 'I'll pay for it. I think I have some Galleons in my bag...' she added, searching her bag for the money. 'Oops!' Hermione's money fell all over the ground. She bent down to pick it up. Harry couldn't help but notice how well she had grown into a young woman.  
'Harry!' mouthed Ron, 'stop looking at her butt!'  
'Sorry, Ron! What's that? I can't hear you; you'll have to come over here!' Harry beckoned. Ron had a puzzled expression on his face. But then Harry mouthed 'Malfoy,' and Ron clued in.  
Harry grabbed Ron's right hand and pulled him into a corner.  
'Ron, have you noticed anything weird about Malfoy today?' he asked.  
'No, you mean besides the fact that he;s acting nice whenever Hermione's around?' Ron asked sarcastically. 'Of course I noticed, Harry!'  
'Well, it's just...you don't think they could...you know...' Harry asked timidly.  
'What, you mean, be in love?'  
'Yeah...'  
'Harry,' said Ron, 'that's impossible!'  
'Good, then we're agreed,' he said, 'they are definitely NOT in love.'  
'Hello! Boys?' called Hermione. 'I've got the food for Crookshanks. We can go now.'  
'Yeah, OK,' said Ron. 'Can we go home now, then?'  
'I think so...Unless, of course, you need to buy something else,' Hermione replied. 'Oh! That reminds me; I need something from the gift shop...you know, just something for a friend that I wanted to buy.'  
'OK, the gift shop's just up there, Herm!' squeaked Neville. 'Is it all right if I call you Herm?'  
''Course it is, Neville,' Hermione said politely.  
  
*  
  
'I wonder what I should get him,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Well, he likes Dark Arts stuff...I'll get him this!' She was looking at a Serpent pendent, which opened up so you could put a small picture inside. After she bought what she needed, Hermione went outside to the boys.  
'Hermione! Someone's just sent you a ltter! Crookshanks brought it!' yelled Harry. He handed Hermione the letter. She read it to herself. It read:  
Dear Hermione,  
Hi! It's Draco. I was just wondering  
If you'd like to sit in my compartment on  
The Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Let me  
Know as soon as you can!  
Love you lots,  
Draco  
P.S. Are Ron & Harry suspecting anything?  
'Well?' said Harry. 'Who's it from?'  
'Oh, er-' she thought for a moment, 'it's from...Malfoy, just calling me a filthy Mudblood again...'  
'Urgh! That idiot,' snarled Ron. 'When I get through with him, he'll be attached to Pansy Parkinson with a love potion!'  
'Ron, it's quite all right,' Hermione retorted. 'I'll handle it on my own,' She took out a quill and parchment, and began to write back to Malfoy. Her letter read:  
Dearest Draco,  
Thank you for the letter! Yes,  
I'll sit with you on the Hogwarts Express!  
Silly question, really. You should have already  
Known the answer! Don't worry about Ron  
And Harry...I told them that the letter was  
Just you calling me a Mudblood, and they  
Believed it. I hope to be in your arms again soon!  
All my love,  
Hermione  
P.S. Save me a big kiss for when we're on the train!  
Hermione placed the letter in Crookshanks' mouth, and he took off.  
'Well,' said Ron, 'I guess we're all finished here. Ready to go, g-'  
'Harry! Ron! Hermione! And-er-what's your name again?' It was Fred and George.  
'Boys, don't be silly,' said Ginny. 'It's Neville Longbottom, of course!' Neville went pink in the face. As a matter of fact, so did Ginny.  
'Ah, you must be Fred, George and Ginny,' said Fudge. 'Pleased to have finally met you. Well, I guess that now you're all together, I'll let you go.'  
'Bye, sir!' said Harry.  
'Good-bye, Harry Potter!' Fudge waved. 'May we meet again soon!'  
Everyone walked into the shop where they had first arrived. Draco was in a corner, reading a book, but no one noticed except Hermione. She insisted on staying longer.  
Fred and George went into the fireplace first; then Ron, Harry, and finally, Ginny.  
'Don't worry!' Hermione had said. 'I'll catch you up!' Hermione walked over to where Draco was, and tapped him on the shoulder. He closed the book and whirled around quickly.  
'Did you get my letter?' he asked thoughtfully.  
'Yes,' smiled Hermione. 'Did you get mine?' Draco nodded. Draco pulled her in close and kissed her softly on the lips for a moment.  
'You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that,' smirked Draco. 'So, I'll see you tomorrow then?'  
'Yep, don't worry. I'll definitely sit with you,' she replied. 'Oh! I almost forgot!' Hermione pulled out a small box from a pocket inside of her robes. 'I got you this.'  
'Oh?' he said, looking surprised. He took the box, opened it up, and looked at the pendent. 'Wow, that's really nice...How did you get it be-witched so it had my name on it?'  
'Just a quick charm,' Hermione grinned. 'So do you like it?'  
'Like it?' Draco said with raised eyebrows. 'I love it! Just like I love you...' and he kissed her again.  
'I better go. The others will be wondering where I went,' she whispered. 'I'll meet you at King's Cross tomorrow at 11 o'clock. If you need anything, send me and owl!'  
'And if you need anything, don't be afraid to send me one,' he replied. 'Love you.'  
'Love you, too,' she smiled, as they let each other's hands part. Hermione stepped into the fireplace, and said, 'The Burrow!' For the first time this year, Hermione had gone back to Ron's house, and hopefully would be home shortly, anxiously awaiting the time when she could leave to get on the Hogwarts Express. 


	3. Hogwarts Express...Cancelled

-Chapter Three-  
Hogwarts Express...Cancelled.  
  
Hermione had been invited to eat dinner at the Weasley's house that evening, but turned down the offer politely, and went home.  
When she got there, her Mum and Dad were gone. They had left a note, stating their whereabouts. Hermione went up to her room, to find Draco Malfoy was sitting on her bed.  
'Draco!' she yelled, slightly taken aback by his presence at her house. 'What are you doing here?'  
'It's Hogwarts,' he said quietly, 'the Hogwarts Express can't run. The Ministry is searching Platform 9 and ¾, all thanks to my Father, I might add, so I came to inform you of the situation.' Hermione sat down on the bed beside Draco.  
'How are we going to get there, then?' she asked.  
'We'll be in carriages, flown by unicorns,' he sighed. 'Bloddy odd fashion in which to arrive there.' Draco took Hermione's hands in his own, and kissed them.  
'Hey...how did you get here?' Hermione asked.  
'I'm smart,' Draco smirked. Hermione looked into his grey-blue eyes, and she melted.  
'God, whenever I look at you at you, I want to kiss you,' she said.  
Well, why resist temptation? I hear it can take minutes off your life,' he whispered. Hermione put her arms around his neck; Draco put his around her waist, and he kissed her for a moment before just hugging her tightly.  
'I'm afraid I have to go,' he said quietly in her ear. 'I'll pick you up here tomorrow morning. Will you be ready, if I'm here at 10 o'clock?'  
'Yes, I will,' Hermione said softly. Just then, an owl flew in through the window. It was Draco's Burrowing Owl, Luthar. It dropped a letter on his lap, then flew off. Hermione leaned over his shoulder.  
'I wonder who it's from?' she said, as he tore it open. It was from Pansy Parkinson; a fifth-year Slytherin girl who had a not-so-secret crush on Draco. It said:  
Draco,  
How are you? It's me, Pansy!  
Would you care to escort me to   
School tomorrow? I'd just love   
Showing up with someone as   
Handsome as you! Please  
Write back with your answer!  
Love, Pansy  
'Oh, Lord,' he drawled. 'I wouldn't be caught dead with her! She's a slimy prat that hates you,' he added hastily, 'and anyone who hates you is one of my enemies.  
'Draco, what are you going to say to her?' Hermione asked.  
'Watch, and you'll see....' Draco whispered. 'Do you mind if I borrow one of your quills?'  
'Not at all,' she replied. Hermione went over to her desk, snatched up some parchment, a quill and an ink bottle, and handed them to Draco. He began to write:  
Dear Ms Parkinson,  
I am so sorry to inform you that Mr Malfoy  
Will be too busy escorting someone else to  
Hogwarts tomorrow. Perhaps if your July  
Of 2035 is all right, he could escor you then,  
As he highly doubts you will graduate for  
Quite some time.  
Sincerely,  
Margaret Peterson, Mr Malfoy's Personal Secretary  
Address for sending: 564 Melonberry Crescent  
Department of Dating Psychology  
C/O Draco Malfoy  
Hermione giggled furiously at this.  
'Well, good night, Hermione,' Draco said soothingly. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning.'  
'Good night, Draco,' Hermione answered.   
Draco staggered to his feet, and hopped out the window, blowing a kiss at her.  
  
*  
  
Back at the Weasley's, Harry was having a very strange dream...  
'Wormtail...Come closer...' said a cold, souless voice.   
'Yes, Lord Voldemort?' asked a rather high-pitched voice. 'What is it that you are needing?'  
'Wormtail, have you any idea what day this is?' Voldemort breathed, in that same ice cold voice as before.  
'Y-yes, my Lord,' squeaked Wormtail. 'It is August 29, my Lord.'  
'Exactly...' Voldemort whispered in an arrogant tone. 'Have you not forgotten our little agreement?'  
'No, Master, of course not!' the servant said nervously.  
'Well then, you should remember quite clearly that we agreed to get back what was ours in the beginning...' the cold voice spat malevolently. 'Go and get back what is ours! Bring-me-the-GEM!' he roared. Voldemort's booming voice echoed off the walls in such a way that it made Wormtail shudder.  
'A-and the b-b-boy, sir?' Wormtail stammered. 'What shall I do with him?'  
'I believe the Endormia curse should do it,' Voldemort answered, with a hint of what sounded like satisfaction, and the burning of vengeance in his voice.  
'Yes, Lord, but...what does that curse do?' Wormtail nervously questioned.  
'You IMBOCILE!' shouted Voldemort maliciously. 'It freezes your body, then makes your brain swell so that it soon after combusts!'  
'Er-yes! Of course, of course, my Lord!' Wormtail shivered, lots of increased panic in the back of his throat when he spoke.  
'Now, off with you, scum...' he replied, in a somewhat more calm voice than before. 'Go....Go and destroy Harry Potter's mind!'  
  
*  
  
Harry suddenly awoke, his face draped with cold sweat.. Stared around, noticing everything was blurred, put on his glasses, and looked at the clock.  
'Quarter to six...Might as will give up sleeping, and head downstairs,' he thought. Harry stared over into the face of Ron; he was talking in his sleep again, this time the words sounding more like, 'Malfoy, you slimy git! I'll smack you so hard that-' but then he rolled over and started snoring.  
Harry went downstairs to see if anyone was up. Percy, who was already fully-dressed, was at the kitchen table, reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
'Oh!' he said, 'hello, Harry. Have a good sleep?'  
'Hi, Percy,' Harry replied sleepily. 'Yes, I had a good sleep...except for this weird dream...'  
Percy looked up at Harry, looking slightly concerned. 'What was it about, praytell?'  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron, Ginny, Fred and George came bounding down the stairs at that exact moment.  
''Mornin'!' Ron beamed. Then he noticed Harry's worried expression. 'What's wrong, Harry?' he asked.  
'I need to talk to you...' mouthed Harry, 'privately, right now.'  
'OK,' said Ron; his brow was furrowed in a somewhat quizzical way. Ron led Harry up the steps, into his bedroom, and shut the door.  
'Listen, Ron, I had this weird dream about Voldemort-'  
'Don't say his name!' Ron shuddered.  
'Right...sorry,' frowned Harry apologetically. 'Anyway, You-Know-Who said he wanted to get back what was his in the beginning...Something about a gem, I think,' he added.  
'Hm...' said Ron. He scrunched up his face, and scratched his head, apparently thinking rather hard about this. 'Was anybody else there?'  
'Yeah, Peter Pettigrew was,' replied Harry. 'Then Vol-er, He Who Must Not be Named (Ron sighed with relief that he didn't say his name) said he was going to put the Endormia curse on me!'  
'Blimey!' shouted Ron. 'That's serioudly nasty, that curse.'  
'Boys! Hurry up and get dressed, before your breakfast gets cold!' yelled Mrs Weasley.  
'Yes, Mom-'  
'-Yes, Mrs Weasley.'  
  
*  
  
Hermione was sitting in front of a mirror, drying her hair with a "blow dryer" (what Muggles use after they wash their hair).  
Since Hermionne was younger, her hair had changed a lot. For one thing, it was no longer bushy; it had gone thin and smoothe. For another thing, it was now a mohaugony-colour, instead of a dirty blonde mixed in with a light brown.  
'Mum, Dad, my friend is going to be here soon to pick me up, so I guess I'll say good-bye to you now,' Hermione stated. She went up to her parents, and gave them each a hug.  
When she went upstairs, Draco was outside her window. Afterall, it's not like he knew how to use a doorbell.  
'Ready up there, Herms?' Draco called.  
'Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!' she responded.  
When she got outside, a light green carriage with to beautiful, white unicorns, was waiting for her.  
'Allow me,' Draco bowed, opening the door for her.  
'Thank you,' Hermione said politely as she stepped inside.  
Once the carriage had started going higher, they spotted some others in the sky, flying to Hogwarts, too.  
'How long will it take to get to Hogwarts?' she asked Draco.  
'I reckon about five hours,' he replied. 'Hey, want a drink?'  
'Sure,' Hermione smiled. Draco pushed a button on the ceiling of the carriage, and two bottles of butterbeer came out.  
'Pretty neat, eh?' he grinned.  
Hermione just nodded; she was too busy sipping on butterbeer to say much at the moment, on fear of spilling it.  
'Oh,' said Draco suddenly, 'I got you something. Consider it a "going back to school" gift.' He took out a tiny, black box from a pocket in his robes, and placed it in her hands.  
Hermione opened the box up. Inside was a beautiful, sapphire necklace! 'Oh my gosh! Draco, thank-you so much!' Draco just smiled at her.  
'I'm glad you like it.'  
Hermione threw her arms around him, and smothered Draco with kisses.  
When she finished, Draco placed the delicate chain around her neck.  
'I can't imagine how much this must have cost you,' Hermione said.  
'Don't worry about it, Hon,' he smiled gently. Hermione snuggled up against his shoulder; Draco put his arm around her. BANG!  
'What was that?!' Hermione shrieked out of surprise.  
Draco, wide-eyed, peered through one of the windows of the carriage. 'Urgh, it's just the Weasley twins setting off some Filibuster Fireworks,' he snared.  
'Hmph! I wouldn't be surprised if they got suspended someday!' Hermione snorted.  
'You're so cute when you're angry,' Draco grinned seductively. Hermione leant up, and left a warm kiss on his cheek. Hermione and Draco were just about to kiss once more, when something bright red pelted through one of the windows, and hit Hermione right in the back.  
'Ouch!' she whined. Draco looked out the window to see who had done it; it was Pansy Parkinson, and she looked rather proud of herself.  
'Idiot...' he muttered. Draco took out his wand. 'Move aside, Herms.' He pointed the wand at the window where the blast came from, and said 'Einlanzer!' A screen of magic-proof glass appeared.  
'That moron hurt me...' Hermione whispered.  
'Here, let's take a look,' he said. Hermione turned her back to him; a rather large hole was in her robes, followed my a cut that was bleeding. 'Wow, she must have really wanted you away from me.'  
'I think she must have tried to put the Cruciatus curse on me,' Hermione said bitterly. 'Is the cut pretty bad?'  
'Well, you're bleeding,' Draco said uncertainly. He took something out of his robes' pocket; it was his handkerchief. He cleaned the cut carefully, then put a piece of "Spello Reviving Gause" ontop. 'Repairo!' In a quick flash, her robes were repaired.  
'Thank you, Draco,' Hermione whispered.   
'You're very welcome,' he answered. 'Oh! The carriage is landing. Are we there already?  
'Yep. Oh, here, use this.' Hermione handded him a comb. 'Your hair's a mess.'  
'Have you looked in a mirror? Yours is the same,' Draco commented.  
'Now, I need to make a deal with you,' Hermione said briskly.  
'What is it, Hon?' Draco asked. 'Is something wrong?'  
'Of course not!' said Hermione shrilly, putting a hand on his arm. 'It's just that Harry and Ron need to be convinced that we still hate each other, so you have to play the part properly.'  
'Well, I spent three and a half years doing that,' he said hesitantly. 'I'll be able to do it easily.'  
So when they got out of the carriage, they immediately began pretending to despise each other.  
Harry and Ron hurried over to Hermione.  
'What are you doing with that slimy git?!' spat Ron viciously, pointing a finger at Draco.  
'Well, if you must know, we were both late arriving, and there was only one carriage left, so Malfoy and I had to sit together,' she glared.  
'Well, hurry up, Hermione,' Harry said, 'or we're going to be late for the feast!'  
'Yeah, and I'm starving!' Ron said, patting his stomach.  
'All righ', Harry?' asked a booming voice.  
'Hagrid!' Harry, Ron and Hermione beamed. Draco merely yawned, and checked his watch.   
'Wow, Granger,' sneered Malfoy, 'your friend, Weasel, managed to keep a straight face when you showed up. Usually, he's in fits of blushing when he sees you!'  
Ron reached for his wand, but Hagrid stopped him.  
'Now, now, Ron,' he said, maintaining his restrain by Ron's shoulder, 'jus' ignor 'im.'  
  
*  
  
When the sorting (in which first-years are sorted into their houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) was over, everyone sat down at their house tables. Everyone was beginning to talk excitedly, but all went quiet when Dumbledore began to speak.  
'I have a few things I wish to say,' he beamed around at everyone. 'First of all, I would all like you to welcome Professor Mynistrelle, who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.'  
There was some applause, and then they all quieted again when Dumbledore held up his hand to stop them. 'As always, I would like to welcome all of the first-year students. I hope you enjoy it here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, as I always point out at the beginning of the year, the third floor corridor is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. This also goes for the Forbidden Forest; no one is allowed in there.  
'Before I begin the feast, Madam Hooch would like to announce something.'  
Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee and the flying teacher, stood up from her chair along the staff table.  
'Due to circumstances in which involve Diagon Alley,' she began, 'not all of our Quidditch Players have safe brooms. Therefore, I am afraid that Quidditch will be cancelled for this year.'  
Fred and George Weasley were in a fit of anger. This was the second year running that Quidditch wasn't to be played. Fred and George were two of the beaters, in which they protect the other players from getting hit with bludgers (tempermentally fierce balls, which try to knock you off your broomstick).  
'Thank you, Madam Hooch,' Dumbledore smiled. 'Now, let the feast begin!' 


	4. The Buggling Curse

-Chapter Four-  
The Buggling Curse  
  
The first week back at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of their time fertalizing jabbergrass for Saddle-Backed Windairia's; golden creatures which had the head and body of a donkey, the tail of a tiger, and wings of a very large Hawk.  
'D'you think Hedwig's all right?' Harry asked one evening in the Gryffindor common room. 'I haven't seen her since she delivered the letter from Sirius.'  
'I'm sure you'll see her soon,' Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
'Yeah, I suppose,' Harry agreed.  
  
*  
  
Next morning, when all of Gryffindor house were going down to breakfast, Neville was looking more pale and frightened than usual.  
'Something the matter, Neville?' Hermione asked worriedly.  
'N-n-no!' he stammered quickly.  
'What's with him?' Ron asked Harry once they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  
'Dunno...' he replied, when a rather large swoop of owls flew in; Hedwig being one of them.  
She swooped down with a rather thick envelope, and placed it right in Harry's porriage.  
'Gee, thanks,' Harry grumbled.  
'Who's it from, Harry?' Hermione and Ron both asked anxiously.  
'It's from Wood!' Harry answered excitedly. Oliver Wood used to be the Keeper for the Gryffindor house Quidditch team. But he graduated about a year and a half ago.  
Dear Harry,  
Hiya! Oliver Wood here. How are you?  
I hope you get this letter; your owl seems pretty  
Dependable. Anyway, I'll cut to the chase;  
You know Katie Bell, correct? Well, I need you  
To give her a message; tell her to STOP BUGGING  
ME WITH HER BLOODY LOVE LETTERS! Also,  
Tell her that (no offence, of course) she's not my type!  
I get enough love letters as it is...(Harry sniggereduncontrollably at this remark) Anyways, keep on  
Flyin' as well as you did when I was there with ya!  
  
Take Care,  
Oliver Wood  
'Miss Granger! A word, if I may,' said Professor McGonagall incredudously.  
'Yes, Professor?' Hermione questioned puzzledly.  
'In my office, actually,' Professor McGonagall said. 'Follow me. Mr Malfoy, if you would do the same...' she added.  
Draco and Hermione walked behind McGonagall all the way to her office.  
'Sit down, please,' Professor McGonagall said quietly. Hermione said down in a leather armchair, that was next to another on which Draco sat.  
'Is something wrong, Professor?' they both asked timidly.  
'Well, it's like this,' she explained, 'you're both the top students in your houses. I know that technically, no one is allowed to be Head Boy or Girl until their final year at Hogwarts; however, I have talked it over with Professor Dumbledore, and we agreed to appoint you Head Boy and Girl none the same.'  
Hermione and Draco gaped at her. 'Are you serious?!' they asked wide-eyed.  
'Yes, Malfoy, Granger, I am quite serious indeed,' she retorted. 'You'll be taken to your new rooms in one hour. I suggest you use this time to pack your things.'  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and nodded, both still unbelieveably excited about this change in events.  
'I expect you back here in one hour. Is that understood by both of you?'  
'Yes, Professor,' they said anxiously.  
'That is all. You may go back to your common rooms now.'  
Both of them got up, and left the room, walking quickly into an empty classroom to talk to each other.  
'Can you believe it?!' Hermione asked shrilly.  
'I know!' Draco grinned excitedly. Hermione suddenly went pale, and grabbed her chest; she could barely breathe. 'Hey...are you OK?'  
Hermione fell onto her knees with shock, and tears welted out of her eyes.  
'Hermione!' Draco gasped, dropping to the ground to see what was wrong, but she couldn't talk. With her last ounce of strength, Hermione pulled out her wand and spelt out the words: "Buggling Curse," before she passed out.  
  
*  
  
When Hermione awoke, she was in the Hospital Wing.  
'Really, Mr Malfoy, I insist that you leave her to rest!' said Madam Pomfrey. 'Oh! You're awake!'  
'How-long-was-I-unconscious?' Hermione whispered; she was unable to speak any louder than that.  
'You were out for seven hours,' answered Draco. He looked as though he were about to pass out of shock. 'Please, try not to talk.'  
'Uhn...my chest...' Hermione whimpered. Dumbledore came into the room with a glance at Hermione, then to Draco, and finally, to Madam Pomfrey.  
'Poppy, if I may borrow Mr Malfoy, please...' he said softly. Draco followed Dumbledore out of the room, and into the still halls. 'Now, Mr Malfoy, care to tell me what happened?'  
'Well, Hermione and I were in an empty classroom, discussing our luck in being Head Boy and Girl, when suddenly, she just sort of held her chest, and collapsed on the ground,' Draco said awkwardly.  
'Well, Mr Malfoy,' Dumbledore said slowly, 'I daresay, if you were the only other person in the room at the time, tell me, who else could have performed the curse on Miss Granger?'  
'I-' he hesitated, then looked down at the floor. 'I don't know, sir. All I can give you is my word that I didn't do it.' Expecting the worst, Draco was definitely surprised at Dumbledore's next words.  
'I believe you,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'But I need to know who did to the curse. If you have any leads, please tell me right away.'  
'Yes, sir.'  
'Oh, and, by the way, Mr Malfoy,' Dumbledore said abruptly, 'I believe you dropped something.' Draco looked beside himself, and noticed a cloak was laying on the ground.  
'Oh, but...that's not mine,' Draco frowned.  
'Well then, I suggest you ask Miss Granger. She very well may know,' Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. 'I shall be in my office if you need me. Good day to you!'  
When Dumbledore had left, Draco picked the cloak up off the ground, and walked over to Hermione, who was laying down, staring up at the ceiling mindlessly, until she noticed Draco coming towards her, in which then she jerked her head in his direction.  
'Wh-'  
'D'you know who this belongs to?' he asked uncertainly, apparently worried if this question would somehow offend her or not. He handed her the cloak, and stared down at her, awaiting her reply.  
'Oh, dear...Not good...' was all Hermione could manage to say. 'It-er-'  
'Hermione, Honny,' Draco said soothingly, placing a hand on hers, 'you can tell me. I will not tell a single living soul; I promise.'  
'Well, OK....but we have to be careful so no one overhears us, 'cos eavesdropping is very easily done these days,' she said in a voice that she hoped was fairly casual.  
Draco shut the curtains around her bed. 'OK, now can you please tell me, Hermie?'  
She looked up into his caring, love-filled eyes; those big grey pools that were once so cold and vicious, now only showing his love for her, and she suddenly couldn't help but tell him the truth.  
'OK, it's...Harry's-'  
'What?! But how could he get past us without us noticing him?!' Draco whispered loudly.  
'You didn't let me finish!' she said. 'It's Harry's invisibility cloak!'  
'Oh...' said Draco, now letting all of the pieces fall into place. 'But why would he hurt you? He's one of your best friends!'  
'Unless he was framed!' said Hermione abruptly.  
'Yeah, I suppose it's entirely possible. Who'd frame him, though?' Draco inquired.  
'Let's ask him that,' Hermione said.  
  
*  
  
'Harry!' Ron called. They were currently climbing the winding staircase, to the seventh level, in which they were supposed to be in Divination.  
'What?' Harry asked. 'This'd better be important, or we're going to be late!'  
'Hermione! She's-in-the-Hospital-Wing-!' he panted.  
'What?!' Harry yelled. 'Why? When??'  
'This morning,' Ron whispered when he had finally caught his breath. 'Someone cast the Buggling Curse on her!'  
'No way! Who?' Harry asked worriedly. 'Man oh man, is she OK? We should go visit her.'  
'Yeah, do you think Professor Trelawney would mind? Her class is only a half hour today anyway,' Ron said. 'Besides, I hate that stupid old bat...'  
'Let's just go see Hermione,' Harry said.  
When they got there, Hermione was staring ahead of herself into space.  
'Um...Hermione?' Harry asked. 'You OK?'  
'Oh! Harry, Ron!' Hermione said loudly. 'Didn't notice you there...Sorry...'  
'That's OK. How are you doing?' asked Ron sympathetically. 'We heard about you...well...being hit with the Buggling curse.'  
'Oh, yeah.....That...Well, I get out of here tomorrow morning,' said Hermione in a depressed tone. 'What time is it?'  
'It's-er-a quarter to five,' said Harry, checking his watch. 'So how are you feeling, though? Is your breathing normal and everything?'  
'Please, it's not like I had a heart attack! I'm fine,' she insisted. 'Hey! Did you hear? Professor McGonagall made me Head Girl!'  
'Seriously?! Congratulations, Hermione!' Harry and Ron said. 'Oh-we gotta go. Dinner's about to start. Sorry....Want us to bring you any dessert?'  
'No, that's OK,' said Hermione softly. 'I'm not hungry much.'  
'Well...OK, if you're sure,' said Harry. 'Let us know if you need anything, though. We'll come as soon as we can.'  
'Thanks,' Hermione whispered.  
'Oh! By the way, who is Head Boy?' Ron asked excitedly. 'I hope it's Harry!'  
'Please, if it were me, I would have found out by now,' said Harry hurriedly.  
'It's Malfoy,' said Hermione in what she hoped was a disgusted tone. 'Anyway, you guys can go down to dinner-I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.'  
'Maybe we should just stay a little-'  
'GO!' she said.  
  
*  
  
'Pass me a chicken leg, would'ja?' Ron asked at dinner. 'I am so starved, I could eat a Hippogriff or a Grindylow!'  
'Potter, Weasley,' said a voice that they need not turn around in order to recognise, 'I need to talk to you about something.'  
'And what would that be, Malfoy?' Harry spat.  
'I found an-er-cloak today, when I was talking with Professor Dumbledor,' said Malfoy slowly. 'Granger seems to think it belongs to you.'  
Harry picked up the cloak, and examined it.  
'You stole it, slimebag!' Harry yelled, loud enough to attract some attention to their table.  
'Please; if I stole it, why would I be giving it back?' Malfoy said, sniggering at the way Harry accused him of taking it right away.   
'He's got a point there,' said Ron. 'But Malfoy, how did it just happen to fall into your posession?'  
'I found it on the ground!' Malfoy snapped. 'Is that so hard to believe?'  
'I believe you, Dracie-poo,' said a girl, approaching Malfoy from behind.  
'Pansy, why don't you just leave me alone!?' Malfoy shouted at her.  
'Sheesh! You don't have to act like you have a bug stuck up your ass,' Pansy remarked.  
'Pansy, one more word out of your stupid mouth, and you'll be joining Granger up in the Hospital Wing!' Draco said. Pansy quickly back away.  
'Anyway, like I was saying before, I found it on the ground, and Dumbledore suggested asking Granger for help, and, even though I hate having to tell you that I've worked with a Mudblood, she told me it was yours, Potter,' said Malfoy. 'Now, care to tell me why it would be there?'  
'Er-I honestly don't know,' said Harry truthfully. 'It was locked away in my trunk all day!'  
'Well, somebody's up to no good, then....' Ron murmered to Harry. 'Are you sure you left it there?'  
'Of course I'm sure,' Harry whispered. Then he turned his attention back towards Malfoy, and smiled. 'Why don't you ask your friend, Pansy, where she was when the attack happened?'  
'Oh, that idiot? Nah...She couldn't have-' but Malfoy stopped, and saw Pansy looking at a sheet of paper. 'I'll be back in a minute.' Draco hurried over to Pansy, and said 'Expelliarmus!' The paper was lifted from her hands, and into Draco's posession.  
'What did you do that for?!' Pansy shrieked. Draco brought the paper over to Harry and Ron.   
'Do these odd words mean anything to you?' he asked slyly. Harry looked down at the paper. There were seven odd names on it. It said:  
Monday-Horn Whiskers  
Tuesday-Boggart's Sweater  
Wednesday-Wind Socket  
Thursday-Blooberworm   
Friday-Skitter-bee  
Saturday-Bursted Blox  
and Sunday-Whinky-plow  
'Hey!' Ron and Harry said together, speechlessly. 'These are the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for the whole week!'  
'Really? Well, those might be useful,' Draco said sarcastically. 'Basically, what I'm guessing Pansy did was record all of this weeks' passwords, snuck into Gryffindor Tower when no one else was there, used a spell to open your trunk, and used your Invisibility Cloak to do the curse on Her-I mean Granger.'  
'And how do you know all this without actually being involved?' Harry said suspiciously.   
'Dumbledore believes that I'm innocent-even ask him!' Draco snapped vigorously. 'Anyway, I have to go. I hope this is of some help to you, since your Granger's friend and all. Insult ya later!' and he took off.  
  
*  
  
Draco was on his way to Slytherin common room, when Sir Cadogan (Harry, Ron and Hermione had an enounter with this painting of a mental Knight before in their third-year) stopped him.  
'Halt-hic! Ist thou trying to make a break from the enemy force?' Sir Cadogan asked. By the tone in his voice, and the way he was slouching on his horse, he was definitely drunk.  
'Er-who are you?' Draco asked.  
'I?! I thinks not! The real question lay still; who are you?' he said merrily.  
'Shuddup!' Draco muttered, and a beam of light bounced out of his wand and hit Sir Cadogan. It was a silencing spell.  
Draco quickly raced to his common room, said 'Arvortave,' (the password) to the portrait outside the common room, and went up the staircase to his dormitory.  
He quietly, but quickly, whipped out his Herbology book, and looked for a spell for conjuring sparkling white roses.  
'Ah!' he said when he had found one. He took out his wand, pointed it at a vase (what Muggles apparently used to hydrate plants), and said, 'Growthermyteccine!' A few roses sprouted out of the vase, and Draco quickly sprinted up a few flights of stairs to get to the Hospital Wing.  
'Hermione!' said Draco when he saw her.  
'Oh! Hi, Draco!' she beamed.   
'I brought you something...' he said, and brought out the roses from behind his back.  
'Oh, wow! They're beautiful...' Hermione said. She sniffed them-they smelt like raspberry-scented perfume. 'Urgh, I wish I could get out of here...Have you any idea how annoying it is to have Madam Pomfrey checking in on me once an hour?? She won't let me do anything to occupy myself!'  
'It's a shame,' Draco said sympathetically, and patted her hand. 'Anything I can do?'  
'Yes, er-' she lowered her voice to no more than a whisper. 'Bring me my homework from today, so I can work on it.'  
'Are you nuts?!' Draco asked. 'You need to rest, not do homework!'  
'But I'll fall behind! Pleeeeeeeeease?' Hermione pouted.  
'Oh geez! Fine, fine! Don't blame me if you tire yourself out, though...I think I have all the homework written down in my dormitory. I'll go get it,' he said.   
On the way to his dormitory, however, he met Crabbe and Goyle; they usually hung around Draco whenever he went, before he had friends, of course.   
'Uh-hey, Malfoy,' said Goyle. 'Uh-want us to come with?'  
'No!' shouted Draco. 'I'm in a hurry!' He tried to rush past them, but they were so muscular, they just grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him back. 'Let me go this instant!'  
'Not until you spill the beans, Malfoy,' sneered Crabbe. 'You've been acting weird lately; tell us WHY right NOW!'  
'Hm, let me see here...' Malfoy pretended to be thinking, when really he grabbed his wand. 'Serpenta!' Two large snakes shot out from his wand, and wrapped themselves around Crabbe and Goyle, as they fell to the ground.  
Draco used this opportunity to run into his Head Boy dormitory, which led into the common room of Slytherin.  
In his trunk lay his spellbooks, dress robes, and ingredients for charms and potions. Then lay a book, in which he recorded all of his homework. He ripped out the sheet that had today's homework on it, and went back to Hermione.  
'OK, this is your homework; Flitwick wants a Thinning Charm-it makes your hair nice and thin. Snape wants a Setting Potion-it changes the setting around you. Sprout wants you to manage some teenage croco-plants-nasty lil' buggers they are; one bit me today! And for Arithmancy class, all you have to do is explain why Muggles were so afraid of magic in the 16th century, and explain how they tried to banish witches and wizards,' Draco said, dumping a pile of books on her bedside table.  
'Are they all due by tomorrow?' Hermione asked.  
'No, of course not! The potion is to be finished by tomorrow, yes, but everything else isn't due until Monday,' he said. 'And if you don't finish everything by their due-dates, I'm sure the professor's will understand.'  
'Thanks for bringing me the work,' smiled Hermione. 'I'll work on it right away. By the way, did you give the cloak back to Harry?'  
'Yeah, 'course I did,' Draco said. 'Don't worry. Everything is under control. Oh! I almost forgot; I moved all of your stuff into your new room. Your dormitory is on the right, and there's a portrait in which you can enter Gryffindor common room.'  
'Wow, thanks a lot,' she said. 'But really, I could have done it tomorrow by myself.'  
'Nonsense! I won't have it,' he insisted. 'Well, I better go-some of the Professors are going to be wondering why I'm not in my common room by now...'  
'OK, well, I'll be in class tomorrow, so no worries, right?'  
'Right. Well, g'night!' Draco gave her a quick hug, then left. 


	5. Draco Malfoy's Detention

-Chapter Five-  
Draco Malfoy's Detention  
  
Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing at 7 o'clock in the morning, but someone was already waiting for her-Harry.  
'Whoa! Harry, you scared me,' Hermione said.  
'Good-morning to you, too,' Harry smiled. 'Listen, can I-well...tell you something?'  
'Of course you can, what is it?' she asked.  
'I love you, Hermione....' Harry whispered, and he went scarlet red in the face.  
'I love you, too, but as a friend, Harry, nothing more,' Hermione said. 'I'm sure you understand.'  
'Bloody hell, now I feel like an idiot for saying that,' he said, going even more red in the face, making him look like a tomato.  
'Listen, Harry; I have a boyfriend already,' Hermione said slowly. 'If I weren't already involved in a relationship, I'd feel the same way about you, all right?'  
'OK...I feel slightly less dumb now,' Harry said. He bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. 'I'll see you in Potions.'  
'Yeah, OK. Bye!' Hermione said. He, Harry, had just kissed Hermione Granger!  
'What was I thinking?' Harry thought. A voice in his head replied, 'That's the thing-you weren't.'  
  
*  
  
'Welcome back to Potions. I expect you all have finished your Setting potions?' Snape said coldly, staring at a few of the Gryffindor's in particular. The thing about Professor Severus Snape, was that he was head of Slytherin house-Draco Malfoy was his favourite student, and he loved picking on anyone he could in Gryffindor-Neville Longbottom, mostly.   
'Well, well, Miss Granger....Do you have your Setting Potion finished?' Snape sneered with a dark smile.  
'Yes, Professor, I have,' said Hermione in a too-bad-for-you tone.  
'Excellent,' Snape said coldly, though he didn't mean it. 'Today we will be working on Stealth Potions. I will partner you up.'  
'Oh great,' Ron whispered to Harry.  
'Weasley, Goyle,' Snape said. 'Granger, Malfoy.' Harry shot an I'm-so-sorry frown at Hermione, but she took it well. 'Potter, Parkinson. And Longbottom, Crabbe.'  
'EEP!' squealed Neville as he walked timidly over to Crabbe's table. Meanwhile, Hermione sat down beside Malfoy, and whispered, 'I'm glad we're partners,' into his ear.  
'All right! That's ENOUGH!' Snape roared at all the moans and groans. 'First, what you all need to do is get your ingredients sorted. Lacewings, flies, and spider-legs are a must if you want your stealth potion to reach peak strength.' Snape quickly wrote down the amount of each ingedient that would be needed for this potion. 'You may begin.'  
'What does that say? 2 Lacewings?' Hermione asked, squinting at Snape's tiny writing on the board.   
'Of course not, it says 3,' Malfoy stated. 'Then you add three drops of Newt Saliva.' He dropped 3 into the potion.  
'And is it 6 flies or 5?' Hermione asked again, looking at the board. 'Gosh! I can't make out a word he wrote!'  
'It's 5,' said a cold voice behind Hermione. 'I suggest you get your eyes checked, Miss Granger. You're having difficulty.'  
Draco and Hermione quickly dumped the rest of the needed ingredients into the potion.  
'Now, if you have done the potion correctly, you should start to feel your stamina increase, and your muscles become stronger,' Snape said with a twisted smile. 'You may begin drinking your potions-oh, of course, except for you, Longbottom. I'm pretty sure you've come up with a potion that turns you into a donkey.' Snape confiscated the the potion on Neville's desk quickly.   
Hermione took a bit of the potion. It tasted like rotten carrots, and mouldy bread. She she felt her insides shake, and her skin turned bright green and slimy.  
'Congratulations, Granger!' Snape smirked violently. 'You've just turned yourself into a slug! 50 Points from Gryffin-'  
'Don't even try!' Draco yelled in a vicious tone. 'She couldn't make out your handwriting, and neither could I! If it's anyone to blame, it's me, you slimy excuse for a good professor!'  
People all around stared at Malfoy as if he were totally insane! This was Snape he was talking to! Snape turned his glittering black eyes to Malfoy, and smiled.  
'Thank you for that announcement, Draco Malfoy,' he sneered. '50 Points from Slytherin, and a week's detention with Filch the caretaker.'  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures (after lunch in the Great Hall, that is) with the Slytherins. Malfoy and Hermione hung at the back of the line to talk.  
'How come you did that, Draco?' Hermione whispered. 'I could have taken 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention. You shouldn't have done that for me.'  
'Hermione, I had to do something! It's not like you made a slug potion on purpose,' Draco replied.  
'All righ', all righ',' came the familiar voice of Hagrid. 'Terday we're goin' ter experimen' with Centaurs.'  
'Oooh,' said a few Slytherins.   
'Now, Centaurs are usu'ly good natured animals, see. But yeh got ter be careful. They can ge' scared out o' there wits if yeh approach 'em outta nowhere,' Hagrid said. 'I've tied a few out back. Follow me, now.'  
Hagrid led them out back of his cabin, where about three or four Centaurs were tethered to trees.   
'OK, who wants ter go firs'?' Hagrid beamed. 'Yeh can feed 'em some o' that jabbergrass, if yeh wan'.'  
Harry rose his hand. 'I'll go.'  
'Tha's a good boy, Harry,' Hagrid smiled gently. 'Pick up some o' the jabbergrss, righ' over there. In order fer a Centaur ter trus' yeh, yeh got ter stroke 'em gen'ly. Slow, jus' behind their necks.'  
Harry picked up some jabbergrass from one hand, and with the other, he slowly stroked the back of the Centaur's neck. He whinnied, kind of like a horse, and accepted the food from Harry's other hand.  
'Hey, Mudblood,' said Pansy. 'Are the remainders of your slug potion still wearing off, or is that the way you look all the time?' A few Slytherin girls laughed hysterically. Hermione held her head high, trying not to cry. 'What's the matter, Mudblood? Too embarrassed to cry in front of your boyfriend?'  
Hermione burst into tears, and hurried down the hall, back up the stone steps to Hogwarts, and raced inside to her head dormitory.  
She heard lots of knocking on the door, but she decided to ignore it.  
'Hermione!' Draco called through the door. 'Let me in! It's me!'  
'Go away!' Hermione shouted. 'I don't want you to see me crying!'  
'Please, Hermione!' Draco yelled. 'Hermione.....I know that you don't REALLY want me to go away, now, do you?'  
'No....it's not what I want...' Draco heard lots of sniffling going on inside her room.  
'Well then, let me in, and we can talk this over,' he said calmly.  
'Fine...Alohamora,' she whispered, and the door flew open. 'What do you need to say? It better not be a lecture...'  
'Hermione, don't listen to a word Pansy says,' Draco began, 'secondly, I'm going to Dumbledore if she does another move. That should keep her in line. And thirdly, we need to talk about you and Harry. He's been acting weird.'  
'I'd rather not talk about the situation with Harry, if you don't mind...' Hermione said.  
'Oh, come on, Herm, what's wrong?' he asked soothingly.   
'Nothing, really, there's nothing wrong at all...' she replied. But Draco was wiser than that. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and it reflected off her face, which had tear stains all over the side of her cheeks.  
'Fine then, I'll leave. It doesn't look like you want me here,' he said, and started for the door.  
'Wait! No...I want you here.....I'm just afraid you'll get really mad at Harry if I tell you what happened,' she stuttered. Her voice was quite shaky.  
'I won't get mad at him.'  
'Look, this morning, Harry came to visit me in the Hospital Wing before breakfast...' Hermione said slowly, 'and he told me he loved me. I told him I loved him only as a friend, that I had a boyfriend already. But then he kissed me....I really meant a lot to him...more than I thought.'  
'So that's it...' Draco said. 'That explains why he hasn't been talking to you today.'  
'That's right,' Hermione answered. 'Now I'm afraid that he'll never speak to me again, you know?'  
'Hermione, if he's a friend at all, he'll understand completely,' Draco reassured her. 'You know, Harry and Ron are very worried about you,' he added abruptly.  
'How do you know that?' Hermione inquired puzzledly. 'Besides, they don't need to be worried about me, I'm fine...'  
'Harry told me,' he said, 'that you had been acting odd. I'm surprised that he even told me that, as I know how much he despises me, and I him...'  
'What's he mean? I'm not acting odd...' Hermione whispered.   
'He says that you haven't been talking to him as much, for one thing,' Draco responded. 'And another thing, he says you haven't been going to the library non-stop, like you usually do.'  
'That's because I know something that he doesn't, and I'm afraid to find out more about it....it's horrible...' Draco looked at her with a pained expression on his face.  
'You know that you can tell me whatever's on your mind,' he said. 'No matter how awful it is.'  
'I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm not ready to say anything about it. It's just too horrible...'  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron were heading up the many flights of stairs, up to Divination. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, so this would be there last lesson of the day.  
'Wee! If it isn't Potty-Wee-Potter!' cackled an unforgettable voice.  
'Bug off, Peeves,' Harry said miserably. Peeves was the school Poltergeist. He got into trouble a lot, and often liked to make up names for Harry. 'I'm not in the mood today.'  
Peeves was very frustrated at this, so he gave a loud 'hmph!' and took off in the other direction.  
Harry and Ron had finally made it up all of the stairs, panting in exhaustion. Stair-climbing wasn't exactly their favourite thing to do.  
They climbed the trapdoor into Professor Trelawny's classroom. As usual, it was very dimly lit. In fact, the only light was coming from the fire, which was heavily perfumed, and always made Harry tired.  
'Hello, and welcome to Divination,' said the familiar misty voice of Professor Trelawny. 'Sit down, please, I have an announcement to make. At the end of this year, I will be leaving you all...' Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gasped at this. The Professor, though it seemed very odd, looked scared. 'From here on until January, we will be reading the unpredictable flames of fire. From January to June, we shall be studying the different outcomes of the stars, meaning that they will form to make a certain shape, and we'll make predictions from there. Is that clear, everyone?'  
'Yes,' they all groaned.   
'OK, then, partner up, and sit down at a table,' Professor Trelawny said. Of course, Harry and Ron partnered up, and Neville was trembling-was it because he didn't like fire, or was he scared about something?  
'Neville, want to sit with us?' Harry asked. Neville violently shook his head, and managed to say a quick, 'I'll sit alone.' 'Something's up with him...' Harry said defiantly.  
'Definitely,' Ron agreed. Professor Trelawny began speaking just then.  
'What you will need to do is come over to the fire, take a glass bowl from over there,' she indicated towards a cabinet, 'and say 'Flarocious'. This will enable you to get some flames into the bowl without burning yourself.'  
One by one, they went up in pairs to collect some flames from the fire, and sat back down at their tables. Harry tried to concentrate hard, as he looked into the boiling flames.  
'Well, what do you see?' Ron asked quizzically. 'Anything interesting?'  
'Yeah, a bunch of red and orange fire,' Harry said sarcastically.  
'No, seriously, what do you see?' Ron repeated.  
'Nothing!' Harry said shortly. 'Although, this thing here sort of looks like a...lightning bolt, maybe...'  
'A lightning bolt? Most interesting, dear,' said Professor Trelawny. 'Perhaps it is a sign that you will soon be fighting You-Know-Who....Let me have a close look at it.' Professor Trelawny gazed into the crackling flames, and immediately gasped. Harry, who had received many bad insights before from this old nut, just rolled his eyes. 'My dear boy...Your good friend knows something that you don't, and she won't share it with you....Oh, it's terrible! I wonder what if she'll say it to you?'  
'Please, Hermione isn't hiding anything from me,' Harry hissed. 'That's rubbish.'  
'Is it? Is it really? I daresay, I think I know a little more about fire-reading than you do, Mr Potter,' Professor Trelawny said in a high-pitched tone, quite unlike her own.  
Harry was very glad when he and Ron were finally free from that death chamber that was a so called "classroom." It wasn't long until they bumped into Draco Malfoy.  
'Watch where your going, Harry, or you're going to have a bad fall,' Draco said, and then walked away.  
'Did he just call you by your first name?' Ron gasped. 'What's gotten into that slimeball? I tell you, something's up. I bet his Father, Lucius Malfoy, is the one who stole that thing from Gringotts!'  
'Dunno,' Harry said hastily, 'could be. We should probably go see Hermione. She was awfully said after what Pansy Parkinson had said to her.'  
Harry and Ron hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, and slipped through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and into the common room.   
Hermione was in a corner, reading a book (though it didn't surprise Harry nor Ron the slightest, as this is what Hermione usually did to cheer herself up.)  
'Er-Hermione?' Harry asked. 'You OK?'  
'Of course I am,' she said quickly. 'Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine, please, don't worry about me.'  
Harry sort of shot a look at Ron, that told him that he should leave them alone for a moment. 'Oh! Would you look at that,' Ron said. 'I have some homework to do! I guess I'll go to the library. I'll see you guys later.' Ron quickly left Harry and Hermione alone.  
'Listen, Hermione-'  
'Malfoy (it was getting harder and harder to call him by that) told me that you were worried about me,' Hermione said flatly. 'And I just want to tell you that you need not worry over me. I'm fine, I swear.'  
'Are you sure?' Harry questioned. 'You've just been acting a bit weird lately. Professor Trelawny is convinced that you're hiding something from me.' Harry laughed quickly. 'Is that dumb or what? I mean, why would you hide something from me?'  
Hermione went pale, and quickly looked back down at her book again.  
'God...you are hiding something from me,' he said, disbelievingly. 'You don't trust me, do you?'  
'Of course I do, Harry,' Hermione said, looking up from her book. 'I'm just startled....well.....you know, I was shocked this morning when you told me you loved me. It's changed the way I feel about you....that kiss was wrong. It shouldn't have happened.' Harry looked like he was going to cry.  
'I should have known my feelings were wasted on you!' Harry yelled, as tears streamed down his face. He started running up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
'Harry, no! Wait!' Hermione bellowed.  
'Why? So you'll rip out my heart even more?' Harry gave a sarcastic laugh. 'And to think that I actually thought you'd feel the same way...How dumb was I to think that, hm? Answer me!'  
Hermione was so shocked at this sudden anger that was rising out of Harry. 'I told you this morning! If I weren't already involved with someone else, I'd probably be with you!'  
'Oh, really? I bet you don't even have a boyfriend, and that you just don't want to be seen with the four-eyed geek with a mark across his ugly face!' Harry bellowed, and ran inside the boys dormitory, locking the door.  
'Harry!' Hermione yelled through the locked door. 'Harry, please! I didn't mean what I said!' But all she heard in reply were sobs and the sound of Harry blowing his nose into a kleenex. 'Harry, if you let me in, I'll explain everything.' Harry, although extremely upset, couldn't deny the one he loved a fair dealing. He hid his face by doing up his hood, and opened the door.  
'Fine, come in...' he whispered. He pointed to a bed where she could sit.  
'OK, Harry, here's the scoop,' said Hermione. 'I really do have a boyfriend, but I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone. Before I realized my feelings for him, I was pretty convinced that I was in love with you.' Harry's sobs retreated.  
'You...you mean that?' Harry said quietly.   
'Yes, Harry, of course I do. I would never, ever lie to you.' She put an arm around him. 'You can take off your hood, you know.' So Harry lowered the hood, and looked at her. Hermione pulled him into a hug. 'I hate to see you upset over me, you know.'  
Harry's mouth formed into a small smile. 'I don't really want to be upset over you. Listen, I didn't mean what I said down there either. It's just that I'm caught up in my own feelings...At first, I loved you, but then I was convinced that I was too young to really be in love. But now that I'm fifteen, I believe the feeling I have inside my heart really is love, afterall.'  
'You know, Harry, there are a lot of times when I wish I had you as a boyfriend,' Hermione smiled gently. 'I'm just committed to the person I love, I know I love him, but if he and I ever broke up, you can be sure that you'd be the first to know.' At the words that had just come out of her mouth, Harry couldn't stop himself. He threw his arms around her, and kissed her on the lips. Hermione, not wanting to hurt Harry's feelings by pushing away, reluctantly sat back, and did the same to him. But after a few minutes, she pulled away, panting, and blushing madly.  
'You can't be in love with Harry, because you're already in love with Draco!' she thought over and over. Harry sat there, virtually speechless; he'd open his mouth to say something, but then think better of it. Finally, he found words.  
'Hermione,' he whispered, 'that kiss was amazing. It felt so right.'  
'But deep inside, you know it wasn't right, don't you?' Hermione whispered soulfully.  
'Yes, I know...but how can the only thing I've ever been sure of, be wrong?' Harry asked. There was definite pain in those green eyes that moment. And then...tears; glistening, silver tears, going down his cheeks.  
'Oh, Harry,' Hermione whimpered, 'please don't cry.' She, herself, began to cry at the sight of him. 'I gotta go...I'm so sorry.' She quickly ran out the door, her face buried in her hands, as she ran into someone so forcefully, that she got knocked back against a wall.  
'Hermione?' It was Draco; she had been lucky enough to run into Draco Malfoy. 'Let's get to our head dormitory.' Draco held Hermione close to him, as they walked through each corridor in silence.  
They reached the head dormitory, and shut and locked the door behind them. Soft cries, and streaming tears were still coming from Hermione.  
'Herm, this is the second time that you've been in tears today,' Draco said calmly. 'What's wrong this time?'  
'It's...it's love,' Hermione said in between sobs. 'I love you so much, but then Harry kisses me tonight, and I'm suddenly not so sure.' Draco went pale in the face, as though he'd seen a ghost.  
'OK, well...' he said slowly, 'you have to think about this thoroughly, and come up with an answer, a-a-all right?'  
'All right,' Hermione whispered miserably. 'I love you very much; if I were trapped in a dungeon somewhere, you'd be the one to rescue me. Then there's Harry, who I've been best friends with for ages; if ever I needed a brother to talk to, he'd be the one.' Hermione went over things in her mind. 'I have my answer.' Draco quickly sat down beside her.  
'And?' he asked nervously.  
'And you're my true love; I was confused for awhile, but now I know that Harry's just like a brother, and not a boyfriends,' Hermione said. 'Draco Salazar Malfoy, I love you.' Draco's heart lightened considerably at this.  
'I love you, too,' he replied, and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other, and fell asleep. 


	6. The Non-Potions Master

-Chapter Six-  
The Non-Potions Master  
  
Hermione awoke in her bed next morning, and Draco in his. She looked at the clock; it was 8 o'clock in the morning.  
'Oh, crap!' Hermione hissed. 'Draco, we're going to be late for our first class!' Draco just rolled over, not opening his eyes.  
'Can't you just go back to sleep? We won't be late, relax...' Draco mumbled through his covers.  
'Um, Draco...It's 8 o'clock!!!!!!' Hermione yelled. Draco's eyes snapped open.  
'Why didn't you tell me it was this late in the morning?!' Draco shouted. He leapt out of bed, but tripped over a bottle of hair gel. 'ACK!' He landed face-first into the floor. Hermione was giggling at him. 'It's not funny!'  
'Yes it is!' Hermione giggled. She took out her wand. 'Accio robes!' (this, of course, being a summoning charm). Hermione whipped into the change-room, and quickly brushed her hair in front of a mirror. Draco was dressed and ready by the time she got out.  
'Come on, I'll walk you downstairs to the Great Hall,' he said. Hermione smiled.  
'Why, that would be lovely,' she answered. They went arm in arm, down the stairs, to the hall. They quickly tore apart when they opened the doors, though.  
''Mione! O'er 'ere!' Ron yelled through pieces of bread. Hermione quickly sprinted over to the Gryffindor table. 'What took you so long?'  
'Just slept late, that's all,' Hermione said, looking at Harry, who looked surprisingly better. 'Have a good sleep last night, Harry?'  
'Yeah...thanks for asking,' he blushed. Hermione quickly tore off a piece of parchment, and wrote a note.  
Harry-  
About last night; maybe we should  
Continue on and pretend that kiss,  
Or the arguement, never happened,  
OK?   
I hope you are feeling well. Have  
A good day!  
--Hermione  
When Hermione got up from the table, she quickly passed the note to Harry, who read it, then nodded.   
'I have to go meet Professor McGonagall,' Hermione exclaimed. 'Head meeting, you know...things like that.'  
'OK, see you in an hour,' Ron and Harry said. Hermione hurried down to Professor McGonagall's office. Even though she was head of Gryffindor house, she would take away points from Gryffindor if Hermione was late.  
'Hello, Miss Granger,' McGonagall said. 'Do sit down.' So Hermione sat in the same armchair as last time. 'As you know, the Halloween feast is approaching,' she said, 'and we need someone to organize all of the decorations. Do you think you would be able to do it?'  
'Sure, Professor,' Hermione said. 'I can't see why not. What decorations will you need?'  
'Just go ask Professor Flitwick, he has the decorations for all the holidays,' Professor McGonagall retorted. 'Mr Malfoy will be helping you, of course. I think that is all. You may go.'  
'OK, thank you, Professor,' Hermione smiled. She was about to head out the door, when-  
'You don't want to take the shortcut to Potions this afternoon,' Professor McGonagall said abruptly. 'Peeves has made a mess over there...I tell you, if he misbehaves one more time, I've had it!'  
Hermione tried to stifle down a laugh. 'Yes, Professor. Thank you for the warning.'  
Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was right-Peeves had sprayed magical crazy string along the corridors on the way to Potions. But this was no ordinary crazy string-Hermione had encountered it at Zonko's Jokeshop before. If you touched it, it would bind you against the ceiling you were under.  
'Peeves! What did you do that for?' Hermione yelled.  
'Wee-hee-hee! Isn't it fun? Hey, where's twiddle-dee and tweedle-dum? Aren't they usually with you?' Peeves cackled, while blowing gum all over the place.  
'They're still eating breakfast, if you must know,' Hermione answered briskly. 'And stop blowing bubble gum everywhere! You're making the crazy string more thick!'  
'Exactly! Wee-hee-hee!' Peeves cackled. No matter how many times you asked Peeves to behave, he wouldn't.   
'Will you please stop it? Professor Snape will-'  
'I will what?' said an icy-cold voice from behind her.   
'Er-just saying how messy it is here in the corridors, sir,' Hermione said.   
'Indeed...' Snape said viciously. 'Peeves, cut that out at once!'  
'Wee-hee-hee! If it isn't Snape-y the snake-y!' Peeves cackled. 'Oh dear! Is this your office? Wee-hee-hee! Excellent!'  
'Waddiwasi!' Snape growled, and a shot like a bullet from a gun went towards Peeves. 'Very handy spell, indeed...Granger, don't you have to be somewhere?'  
'Er-no, sir, my first class isn't for another forty-five minutes,' Hermione shuddered.   
'Well, go and do something, surely this castle isn't all boring, now, is it?' Snape snarled. Hermione just stood there. 'For heavens sake, just go!' Hermione sprinted off in the opposite direction.  
'Sheesh! You'd think he'd just drunk an anger potion...' Hermione thought. 'That would definitely have explained a lot.'  
  
*  
  
'Welcome to Charms!' beamed Professor Flitwick. 'We will be discussing the Colour Charm today! Anyone object?' Nobody spoke up. 'OK, then! Wands out, please!'   
Everyone took out there wands. 'This is going to be easy,' Harry mumbled.  
'Not really, actually,' Hermione said matter-of-factly. 'It's quite complicated. It took me a whole week to finally get it.'  
'You mean you learn these charms before your forced to?' Ron asked.  
'Of course!' Hermione said. 'Why wouldn't I?' Ron just rolled his eyes.  
'OK now, everybody raise there wands, and do what I do!' Professor Flitwick said merrily. 'Calarium Periocer!' Everybody did the the spell, but none of them did it correctly, except Hermione. 'Well done, Miss Granger! You should all be taking a leaf out of Miss Granger's booklet!'  
'How did you do that?' Ron asked. 'It looked so easy.'  
'You're probably just not putting enough emphesis on the words,' Hermione muttered. 'Try it again.'  
'Calarium Periocer!' Ron said. Oh yeah, this time it worked, all right-it turned everything blue and purple! 'Whoops...'  
'See here? See here?' Professor Flitwick said, pointing a finger at Ron. 'Can anyone tell me what Mr Weasley has done wrong?' Hermione's hand shot up so quickly, Harry's glasses nearly fell of. 'Yes, yes, Miss Granger?'  
'He did a background colour charm, instead of just a colour charm,' Hermione said brightly.  
'Correct! 10 points for Gryffindor! Absolutely splendid!' Professor Flitwick smiled. 'We'll leave it there for today. You may go. Good day to you all!'  
Everybody left except for Hermione. 'Um, Professor Flitwick, sir?'  
'Yes, Miss Granger?' he asked.  
'Well, as you know, the Halloween feast is coming up, and I need the decorations,' Hermione said.   
'Oh, of course!' Professor Flitwick said, grinning broadly. 'Over there in the cupboard!' He pointed to an old, birchwood cupboard. 'The pumpkins, and special goblets and candles are in there. I'll teach you the charm for lighting up the pumpkins, and making them float.'  
'Great, thanks,' Hermione said excitedly. 'I've never decorated before. I was afraid you wouldn't teach me the spell, and I'd've had to learn it on my own.'  
'Nonsense!' he smiled. 'Always happy to help! Say, how is it going being Head Girl? Must be quite the responsibility!'  
'Oh, yes, sir, it is!' Hermione grinned. 'I love it, though. To tell you the truth, I'm rather surprised that I was able to be Head Girl. I would have thought Cho Chang would have been.'  
'Doesn't really surprise me a bit, my dear, that you were chosen,' Professor Flitwick said graciously. 'You're the top student in the school, between you and I.'  
'Thank you, Professor,' Hermione blushed. 'Well, I better go. Things to do, not always enough time!'  
'Yes, yes, run along, then!' Professor Flitwick said. 'Have a nice day!'  
  
*  
  
On the way to Potions, everybody was gathered around a specific area in the halls. Harry and Ron being in the crowd, too.  
'What's going on?' Hermione panted, after she'd caught up with them. 'Is it Peeves?'  
'No, it's Neville,' Harry muttered. 'Look!' He pointed up at the ceiling, where Neville was, attached to it with magical crazy string.  
'Oh, my gosh!' Hermione squealed. 'Neville, are you all right??'  
'As long as I don't fall!' he squeaked. 'Somebody get me down!' Draco Malfoy came striding in beside Hermione.  
'What seems to be the problem? Let me through, I'm Head Boy, I'll handle it,' Draco said as he pushed through the crowd. 'Hermione, why-is-Neville-on-the-ceiling?'   
'Peeves enchanted some crazy string. Whoever touches it will be tied to the ceiling, and, well...' Hermione pointed at Neville, 'he must have touched it.'  
'Oh well, I shall get him down,' Draco said, pushing others out of the way. 'Neville, all right up there? I'm going to get you down.'  
'EEP!' Neville squealed. He had had some bad experiences with magic.  
'Pryairo-flottom!' Draco said, pointing his wand at Neville. Neville started drifting slowly back to the ground, and landed on his feet perfectly. He dusted himself off.  
'Er-th-th-th-thank you!' Neville squealed, and he ran over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
'Neville, is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately,' Hermione said, a concerned look on her face.  
'Yes, there is something wrong, Herm,' Neville said, going pink in the face (not that he wasn't already, though, from the embarrassment of being attached to the ceiling). 'Can you guys meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight? I'll tell you then.'  
'OK,' they all said with puzzled looks on their faces.  
'All right!' Snape roared, stepping out of his classroom. 'Go in, single file, now. Mr Malfoy, if you would have a word with me outside...' He gripped Draco's shoulder. Once everyone else had gone into the classroom, Snape began to speak to him. 'You will be serving your detention with Filch tonight. You will be cleaning out the Owlery from 9-12 o'clock. Have a good time...if that's even possible,' he smirked, as Draco went into the classroom. Hermione looked at Draco with a puzzled expression.  
'Right then, class, we will be doing a hiccoughing potion today,' Snape said with a twisted smile. 'Again, I will be partnering you. Potter, Granger. Longbottom, Malfoy. Weasley, Bulstrode.'  
Harry was happy to be partners with Hermione. 'This is much better than you sitting with Malfoy, isn't it?'  
'Er-yeah, that's so true,' she said. 'You want to cut up the ingredients, or shall I?'  
'I'll cut them up, while you tell me what ingredients and how much,' Harry smiled gently. 'Listen, again, about last night, I'm sorry.'  
'Harry, it's perfectly fine,' Hermione said sincerely. 'I've come to a decision; I love you like a brother.'  
'A brother, eh? I guess that's not too bad,' Harry grinned. 'Then I guess I'll love you like a sister. Oh, hang on a second...' He reached into his robes, and pulled out a ring. 'Not that you're my girlfriend, but I bought it at the giftshop when you weren't looking, and thought you might like it.' Harry put the ring on Hermione's slender finger. It shined beautifully.  
'Thank you, Harry,' Hermione whispered. Draco was watching this, and felt a seer of anger flow through him.  
'How dare he give my Hermione a ring!' he thought to himself. 'I oughtta-'  
'D-d-d-draco? Y-y-you're not listening to me when I'm talking,' Neville stammered. 'Y-y-you need two lacewings, not four.'  
'Huh? What?-Oh, right, sorry,' Draco said, as he stepped foot back onto Earth.  
'Is s-something b-b-bothering you, D-draco?' Neville asked. 'If I'm n-n-nosing, just tell me t-to butt out.'  
'Yes, something's bothering me, Neville,' Draco growled, then saw the scared look on Neville's face. 'Oh, no, no! It has nothing to do with you.'  
After class, everybody rushed down to the Great Hall for lunch. The Owl Post arrived as soon as everybody had settled. Something dropped down in front of Harry. It was a letter from Sirius, and a clipping from the Daily Prophet. The note said:  
Harry-  
Are these words true?  
--Sirius   
The clipping was ridiculous! He tossed it aside for Hermione to look at.  
Potter is Getting Married?!  
Harry Potter and a mysterious Muggle-born by  
The name of Hermione Granger are said to be  
Wed in July, reports Rita Skeeter. 'Oh, yeah! Potter  
Hangs out with that Mudblood all the time!' says one, Vincent Crabbe.   
Gregory Goyle says, 'When they're not in class, they're usually  
Smooching up a storm in the Astronomy Tower!'  
Hermione spat out her Pumpkin juice. 'What the?! Ugh! That Skeeter woman will do anything to embarrass us!'  
'Wh't? Wh't is it?' Ron asked through a mouth full of chicken.  
'Rita Skeeter said that Hermione and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, and that we're getting married,' Harry grumbled. 'Totally nutters, that woman is!'  
'Hey, Potter! Going up to the Astronomy Tower tonight with your girlfriend?' Pansy Parkinson laughed. Harry went crimson in the face.  
'Harry, ignore her,' Hermione said coolly. 'She's just a brat starving for attention, and you know it.'  
'Oh! Are we having Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon?' Ron asked abruptly.   
'No, sorry, we're having Transfiguration,' Hermione said. 'Why do you ask?'  
'I really liked those Centaurs the other day, that's all,' Ron sighed. 'Say, who's setting up decorations this year for the Halloween feast?'  
'That would be me,' said a voice behind Ron. 'Of course, Hermione will be helping me.'  
'Malfoy, buzz off,' Ron said. 'You're ruining our meal...'  
'Now, now, Ron, I could give you detention. Keep that temper in line,' Draco said smoothly. 'I shall be leaving now. See you all later.' And with that, he swept away, over to the Slytherin table.  
'How come he's calling us by our first names?' Harry asked curiously.  
'Oh, uh, dunno...' said Hermione innocently. 'Probably just wants to be on first name terms, since he's Head Boy and all...'  
'Yeah, maybe...' eyed Ron suspiciously. He nodded towards Harry, and they mysteriously "had to go and see Moaning Myrtle."  
Really, Harry and Ron went over to the Slytherin table, and beckoned Malfoy out into the halls.  
'OK, wise guy, why are you calling us by our first names?' Harry demanded angrily.  
'What? Can't a guy be nice for awhile?' Malfoy smirked innocently. 'Really, it's none of your business.'  
'Really? Well, maybe we should just go tell Professor McGonagall that you're hiding stuff from everyone,' Ron sneered.   
'Fine, fine! How much will it cost me to make you two shut up?' Malfoy asked. 'Twenty? No, maybe thirty galleons?'  
'Make it seventy-five, slimy idiot,' Ron spat. 'Right here, right now.'  
Malfoy sighed deeply. 'OK, OK, here you go.' He handed Ron a sack of galleons. 'You can even count them yourself.'  
  
*  
  
At midnight, Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Neville. When they got there, they saw him huddled in a corner, hugging his knees tightly.  
'Neville? What's up?' Hermione said. 'You wanted us to meet you here?'  
'Y-y-yeah, that's right,' Neville stammered nervously. 'The reason I called you here is b-because if I fail one more a-a-assignment for P-p-professor Snape, I'll get k-kicked out of s-s-school!' 


	7. Enemies, or not?

-Chapter Seven-  
Enemies, or Not?  
  
After their little meeting with Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried down the corridors, as quickly, but as soundlessly, as possible.   
'See you guys tomorrow, then,' Hermione said. 'Good-night!'  
'Yeah, g'night, Hermione,' Harry and Ron said together. Hermione hurried to her Head dormitory-she was very surprised to find that Draco wasn't back from his detention yet.  
'I hope Filch wasn't too hard on him...' Hermione thought. She didn't bother keeping awake until he came. She was much too tired, so she went straight to bed. She was awoken, however, by tapping at her door. Hermione looked at the clock, rubbing her eyes. 'What? 4 o'clock in the morning? Ohh...Come in.'  
'Herm, it's me,' Draco whispered. 'Sorry for being so late-er, sorry! Were you asleep?'  
'Yes, I was asleep!' Hermione whispered loudly. 'Sheesh! Go to bed! Do you have the slightest idea of what time it is?'  
'Er-no, actually...' Draco sighed. 'Why? What time is it?'  
'Four in the morning,' Hermione yawned. 'Go away...'  
'Fine, fine, good-night,' he said, shutting the door quietly. At 5 o'clock in the morning, Hermione arose with yet another tap at the door.   
'Wha...?' Hermione said lazily. 'Leave me alone, Draco! I told you to go away!' But it was Ron, not Draco. 'Huh? What're you doing here?'  
'Harry's acting weird...' Ron whispered, panic-stricken. 'Please come! I don't know what's wrong!'  
'Fine, fine! Don't get your knickers in a knot,' Hermione snapped. 'Sheesh! Second time tonight I've been awaken!'  
'Just hurry!' Ron called pleadingly. Hermione sleepily stepped into the Head common room. The door to Draco's room opened.  
'What's going on? I heard footsteps and-' Draco looked at the situation. 'Er-what is Ron doing here?'  
'Don't worry about it, go back to bed,' Hermione ordered. 'Something's wrong with Harry. We'll be fine!'  
They stepped over to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring, drool sliding down the side of her chin.  
'Blooberworm,' Ron muttered to the Fat Lady, who woke with a start.  
'Same to you, too!' she grumbled, and she swung open for them to enter. Harry seemed to be asleep.  
'So...? What's the problem? He's asleep,' Hermione whispered.   
'Wait, look-' Ron said, but was cut off, as Harry sat up.  
'You! What do you think you're doing, sneaking around at night? No doubt serving bad deeds to Voldemort!' Harry snapped.  
'What?' Hermione asked. 'Harry, it's us!' But he showed no sign of being able to hear them-everything he said was incoherant.  
'And you! You should know better than to serve Voldemort (Ron flinched at the name) after what Sirius told you! I should knock you from here to-' he started snoring, his head crashing against the pillow.  
'Um...that was-er-odd?' Hermione whispered. She started tip-toeing towards Harry's bed, but he sat up again.  
'Stay away!' he shouted. 'One more step, and I'll blast your brains!' He took a quill off the desk, mistaking it for his wand, and pointed it at Hermione. 'Go on! Back away! Slowly now...no one needs to get hurt...that's it...yep...' and Harry fell back asleep again.  
'Oh, dear..' Hermione said. 'Perhaps we should get Dumbledore?'  
'Yeah,' Ron agreed. The halls were empty; Ron and Hermione's footsteps echoed everywhere. They reached a stone Gargoyle, and from what Harry had told them before, this was the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's room.  
'What do you reckon the password is?' Hermione asked.  
'I dunno!' Ron said. 'Umm...Filibuster Fireworks?' Nothing happened. 'Jabbergrass? Chocolate Frog? Fat Lady? Hooting Owl?' Bingo! The Gargoyle opened up, a passage behind it, leading to a large oak door. Ron knocked quietly on it.   
'He's probably asleep,' Hermione whispered. But sure enough, Dumbledore answered the door, his bright blue eyes shining down at them.  
'Come in, then,' he smiled. 'Please do. Would you like some tea?'  
'Oh, uh, that's OK,' Hermione answered. 'Listen, sorry for waking you.'  
'Not at all!' Dumbledore beamed. 'Now,' he said, as Fawkes (his Pheonix) swooped down onto Ron's lap, 'what seems to be the matter?'  
'It's Harry!' Ron said urgently. 'He's acting all weird! He keeps waking up and saying things, like we're serving You-Know-Who.'  
'I see...' Dumbledore said calmly. 'Lead the way.'  
'Pardon?' Ron said.  
'Lead the way to Harry. I shall do my best to help,' Dumbledore smiled. 'That is, of course, what you wanted?'  
'Oh...yeah,' Hermione said. Her, Ron and Professor Dumbledore creeped into the boys dormitory. Harry was asleep, at the moment, at least.  
Ron began inching close to Harry. 'Hey, you scallywag! Get away from me!' Harry said. 'If you don't stop serving Voldemort right now, I'll put the Cruciatus curse on you!' Dumbledore stared at Harry, then at Ron and Hermione.  
'I see...' he whispered, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. 'Harry, can you hear me?' Harry just sat there, his eagle-feather quill pointing at him. Then all of a sudden, Harry opened his eyes wide.  
'Wha...? Hello, Professor Dumbledore,' Harry said in his usual tone of voice. 'What are you doing here? Is something wrong?'  
'Mr Potter, I'm afraid someone had slipped you a nightmare potion, unless I'm much mistaken,' Dumbledore said. 'Do you know what you have been saying in your sleep?' Harry stared at him.  
'No...' he said. 'Why would I be talking in my sleep?'  
'Harry, you've been saying things about the Dark Lord!' Hermione whispered loudly. 'You didn't even notice yourself doing it?'  
'Nope, not at all,' Harry answered. 'Sorry.'  
'Quite all right, I'm sure,' Dumbledore said politely. 'You may return to your dormitory, Miss Granger. Good-night to you all.'  
Hermione opened the door into the Head common room, where Draco was on the couch, nervously staring at the door.  
'Finally! You're back!' Draco sighed with relief. 'I was afraid something terrible had happened.'  
'No, no, I'm fine,' Hermione yawned. 'Everyone is.'  
'You have no idea how worried I've been,' Draco whispered. 'Normally, things that aren't dangerous don't take too long. Anyway, it's late, so go to bed.' He kissed her on the forehead.  
'I know, Draco,' Hermione replied; she yawned right afterwards. 'Good-night, then. Sleep well.'  
'You, too.'  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Hermione went down to the Great Hall. Harry seemed to be very upset about something, that he was almost too shocked to cry.  
'Harry! What's wrong?' Hermione asked, concerned. Harry shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet at her. It said:  
Harry Potter a snob?  
Rita Skeeter reports that one Harry Potter has turned  
Into a self-centered snob. 'Oh, yeah! He's always telling  
Everyone to go away and "leave him his private space"!'  
Pansy Parkinson, a fifth-year student from Slytherin says.  
'Well, please, don't be upset,' Hermione said soothingly. 'You know it's not true.'  
'I suppose so,' Harry groaned. 'Anyway, sorry about my behavior last night, what with talking in my sleep and all,' he added. 'Also, Hermione, would you be so kind as to have a word with me in Gryffindor common room?'   
'Yeah, sure...' Hermione hesitated. Harry took her by the hand, and they went into the deserted common room. 'What's up?' Tears were forming in Harry's eyes.  
'Rita Skeeter...she....she said some awful things about m-my parents,' Harry sobbed. Tears were streaming down his face.  
'Oh, Harry...' she said, lost for words. She pulled him into a hug. 'I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?'  
'No, not really,' Harry said, wiping the tears on his sleeve. Hermione couldn't stand to see him this way. She sat down on one of the beds, and Harry laid his head down in her lap. 'She said some really horrible things...some of them were about you.'  
'Oh...' Hermione whispered. 'Harry, are you positive there's nothing I can do?'  
'Unless you'd be willing to break up with your boyfriend to be with me, well...no, there isn't,' Harry murmered, while trying to unfog his glasses.  
'Here, let me...' she took the glasses from his hands. 'Shinairo.' The glasses looked as good as new. 'Here you go.' He sat up, and put them on, staring at Hermione with those big green eyes. She knew what he was going to do...but she didn't give him the chance, for she stood up quickly.  
'Hermione, don't go...' Harry pleaded.  
'I can't stay here and let you kiss me,' Hermione said flatly. 'I-well, it wouldn't be right...it'd make Dr-er-my boyfriend really upset.'  
'I understand,' Harry replied. 'Thanks for...you know...being the one that I can talk to in situations like these.'  
'You're welcome, Harry,' Hermione answered quietly. 'Just call me if you need anything. I'll try to help.' She gave him a smile, then crawled through the portrait hole back into the corridors.  
At the Gryffindor table, Ron was looking puzzled, because there was a note where Hermione sat.  
'A note for you...Dunno who it's from,' Ron said. 'I was talking to Fred...must've been then that, whoever it was, dropped it.'  
Hermione opened it up. It was from Draco.  
Hermione-  
Meet me tonight in the Astronomy  
Tower, at 9 o'clock.  
--Draco  
'Well?' Ron asked. 'Who's it from, then?' Hermione stashed it in her pocket, and sat back down across from Ron.  
'Oh, uh...Neville,' Hermione said. 'Dang! Why couldn't I have come up with a better line than that?!' Hermione thought to herself.  
'Say, everything all right with Harry?' Ron questioned. 'Don't tell me that Skeeter woman got to him.'  
'Oh, it's nothing. I promised I wouldn't tell,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'Ron, have you got the time?'  
'Oh, yeah...' he took out a pocket watch. 'It's quarter to nine. We have Magical History in fifteen minutes, with Professor Binns.'  
'I better get going!' Hermione said abruptly. 'I still have all of my books in my Head dorm! See you.'  
Hermione got up and left, and headed out into the halls, where all was still, except for Sir Cadogan and the odd teacher.  
'Oh! Miss Granger!' said a tiny voice from behind her. It was Professor Flitwick. 'Care to meet me after school to learn the spell to light up the Halloween pumpkins?'  
'Sure, what time, Professor?' Hermione asked.  
'Four thirty, if you don't mind?' Professor Flitwick said. 'I have to go prepare my class for the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs....an answer, please?'  
'Oh, yes, four thirty is fine,' Hermione replied. 'I'm kind of in a hurry, too. I'll see you after school. Good-bye!' And the two of them went off in the opposite direction of each other. 'Twiffle-sleeve,' she muttered to the portrait. It opened up for her, and she quickly got her Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and History books.  
  
*  
  
'Good day, class,' said Professor Binns. Everyone began to laugh, as he had entered the room through the wall. Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts. Apparently, he didn't even know he was dead! 'Please open your books to page 1097...'  
There was a soft rippling sound, as all of the students opened their books to the same page. The time passed by very quickly. Of course, it always did, once you had fallen into your regular sleeping routine. That's right. Professor Binns' classes were utmost boring; nauseably boring, perhaps...  
  
*  
  
9 o'clock at night....  
Hermione tip-toed up to the Astronomy Tower. Draco was already there, leaning against one of the stone walls, his arms crossed.  
'Hermione, you came,' he said in a surprised voice.  
'Of course...why wouldn't I?' Hermione asked coolly. 'Anyway, what is it?'  
'I just wanted to see you alone...away from prying eyes,' Draco purred softly. 'So...I am gratified that you came.'  
'Oh, really?' Hermione asked, eye-brows raised. 'Well, whatever your heart desires, is my desire, too.'  
He walked over, and put an arm around her. 'Harry Potter...Hermione Granger...said to be wed in July...' Draco shot a glance at her. 'Of course, I don't believe it. But why would Rita Skeeter write that?'  
'Because she's always loved making Harry and I annoyed,' Hermione sighed. 'She seems to do a good job, if you ask me.' Draco laughed, and raised her chin to give her a kiss. 'Anything else?'  
'Not really...just wanted you to come enjoy the full moon with me from a good view,' Draco replied. 'Isn't it beautiful?'  
'Yes, it is,' she said, 'absolutely lovely. Its shininess reflects off your beautiful grey eyes, leaving a trail of what someone would mistake to be glitter.' They grinned at each other.   
'Hermione, I love you,' Draco whispered softly.  
'I love you, too,' she answered.  
  
*  
  
It was about twelve thirty before they got back to the Head dormitory, where Hermione decided to go and sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories instead.  
She crawled through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and into the girls' dormitory. Lavender and Parvati were still awake.  
'Hermione!' they squealed. 'We haven't seen you in ages! We've got some questions for you.'  
'Oh?' Hermione said. 'Like what? Ask away.' Both Lavender and Parvati raised their eyebrows, and grinned. 'Oh, great...'  
'Well...' Lavender began, 'have you seen Draco naked yet??'  
'WHAT?! No!' Hermione shrieked.  
'C'mon, have you at least seen him without a shirt?' Parvati asked. 'You've been around in the same room for ages and you haven't seen him naked?'  
'Why would I want to?!' Hermione asked, disgusted at them. 'But yes, I admit, I've seen him without a shirt on.'  
'Oooh! Is he muscular?? Huh? Well, is he??' Parvati asked in a high-pitched voice. 'I bet he has a six pack! Have you seen him in just his boxers???'  
'Well...gotta admit, playing on the Quidditch team sure has toned him up with muscles...' Hermione whispered, 'and yes, I've seen him with just boxers on; that's the way he sleeps at night! Now I'm shutting up! I won't tell you anything else, perverts.'  
'Fine, fine,' sighed Lavender. 'See you in the morning.' But Harry the girls' dormitory, and since boys usually weren't allowed in there, all of the girls were shocked.  
'Harry!' Hermione yelled. 'Get out!'  
'Not until you've told me something,' Harry replied sternly. 'Walk with me.'   
'But-' Harry merely grabbed her forcefully by the arm, and dragged her out in front of the fire in the common room.  
'What were you doing with Malfoy?' Harry asked seriously. 'No one stays with Malfoy for three whole hours without a darn good reason, so I have a right to know everything.'  
'What?' Hermione said. But then she remembered-the Marauder's Map! It was a map of the entire school. It had dots to show where certain people were, and it could see through invisibility cloaks. 'I was...we had to...it was just....really, now, Harry....honestly, I don't know what you mean...was a mistake...must've been someone else...'  
'It showed you and Malfoy, rather close together, I might add, inside the Astronomy opened the door to Tower for three full hours,' Harry replied, his bright green eyes frowning at Hermione.  
'Project?' Hermione stammered, but Harry saw right through it. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again.  
'Tell me the truth, Herm,' Harry said. 'I'm serious!'  
'Professor McGonagall needed a meeting with us at night, and afterwords, since we both like looking at a full moon, we went to the Astronomy Tower to get a better view, OK?' Hermione squealed.  
'I suppose that's believable...' he said, still eyeing her suspiciously. 'Fine, go to bed.'   
  
*  
  
The next day, Hermione and Draco were cut from classes to decorate the Great Hall, which would surprisingly take up most of their time.  
'Now, remember what I said, Miss Granger,' Professor Flitwick said. 'Raise the pumpkin with wingardium leviosar, and then light it with lumos topalis. Got that?'  
'Yes, Professor,' she sighed. 'Wingardium Leviosar!' Hermione pointed her wand at all of the pumpkins, then said 'Lumos Topalis!' which miraculously lit all of the pumpkins with green flame.  
All of the first-years looked excited whenever they came into the Great Hall for meals, making their little "ooh's" and "awe's." Draco wasn't having much fun, though.  
'What a drag...' he grimaced. 'This is taking so long! My arms are getting tired from placing the candles everywhere.'  
There were about six-hundred and fifty-thousand candles total. Some of them floating, others on the house tables. It was a long, tiring day, but they got to relax in their dormitories afterwards. Harry and Ron kept bugging Hermione to take them to see the Head rooms. Hermione was rather reluctant to do so.  
'Wow! You two get your own private bedrooms and washrooms? Crikey!' Ron said when he stepped inside, making himself comfortable on the velour couch.   
'Get your feet off the furniture!' Hermione snapped. 'That's not cheap, you know! It costs a fortune to get the fabric clean!'  
'Jeez, soooo-ry,' Ron said sarcastically. 'Hey, Draco, what colour's your room?'  
'Green, if you must know, Ron,' he sighed.   
'And yours, 'Mione?' Ron asked.  
'Red, of course,' Hermione said. 'Harry, are you OK? You're not talking much.' Harry snapped out of his daydream, and looked at Hermione.  
'What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, why?' Harry asked. 'I just didn't get much sleep last night...'  
'Oh...well, OK, if you say so,' Hermione replied.   
The rest of the evening went by very quickly, and then it was time for the Halloween feast, in the Great Hall. 


	8. Some Help and News

-Chapter Eight-  
Some Help & News  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was whispering excitedly to each other, including some of the teachers along the staff table. Dumbledore stood up, and held up a hand for silence.  
'Welcome, students, to the Halloween feast,' Dumbledore beamed. 'As for those of you who are new, I will explain how this works; you will dance with the people you wish for however long you want, and then we will eat. As a special treat tonight, Head Boy and Girl get to share the first dance with each other.  
'So, though some of you first-years may be nervous, try to thoroughly enjoy this. I do love it when people are happy!' he smiled. 'Without further ado, I give you our Head students, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr Draco Malfoy!'  
The cheers and roars from the crowed were echoing in Hermione's head, as though it were bouncing off walls with every sound they made. Draco and Hermione made their way to the middle of the dance floor, and began to dance to the lovely music that the Spinning Unicorn Chairs were playing. The Spinning Unicorn Chairs were a wizard band, who played dance music of all types. This time, however, was a slow dance, and Draco was holding Hermione very close to himself.  
'He looks as if he's enjoying it,' Ron said, surprised, to Harry. Harry just glared at the dancing couple.  
'That should be me,' he thought to himself. The dance between Hermione and Draco was soon over, therefore, Harry rushed over. 'May I have this dance?' he asked.  
'Please, I don't want to dance with you,' Draco smirked.   
'Not you, Malfoy,' Harry grunted. 'I wish to dance with Hermione. Would you do me the honour, miss?'  
'Sure,' Hermione said politely, taking his hand, and walking onto the dance floor once more. Draco clearly didn't like this, but he knew that her and Harry were just friends, as she had told him so many times, so he just stood back and put an expression on his face that he hoped would convince anyone that he was all right with this.  
'You look beautiful tonight,' Harry whispered while they were dancing. 'And to think I thought that was impossible, since you're always so gorgeous.' Hermione flushed pink.  
'Thanks,' was all she said. Then Harry kissed her on the lips-IN FRONT OF DRACO! Hermione's eyes were wide, and she smacked him across the face. Harry staggered backwards, almost knocking Colin Creevey (one of Harry's greatest admirers) off his feet. Draco looked as though he were about to go mad.  
'He kissed her! On the lips! Right in front of me!' his mind kept screaming. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco deliberately poured a whole cup of punch on Harry's head. Harry opened his eyes, finding Draco inches from him, ready to pour another cup of punch on him once again.  
'Hey, hey! Hold on!' Harry said, his arms risen above his face to cover the punch from hitting him-but it never did. Instead, a cold voice from in front began to speak.  
'Mr Potter...' It was clearly Snape's voice. 'Well, well...detention, for showing public displays of affection. Hmm...make that 40 points from Gryffindor, too.'  
'But-no, wait!-Malfoy's the one who should get detention! Punch-he poured it-my glasses-destroyed my dress robes!' Harry spluttered. Hermione stood, glaring at him.  
'How could you just do that in front of the whole school?!' she shrieked. 'I mean, I know you like me, but that was just ridiculous!' She ran out of the hall, bumping into Peeves the Poltergeist, who was running with a knife, which cut her forearm, causing her robes to tear. She went into an empty classroom, and shut the door.  
Hermione was getting light-headed, thoughts of embarrassment creeping over her. The door burst open; Draco marched in, looking extremely tempermental.  
'That idiot!' he shouted. Draco pounded his fist against the wall. 'Yeeouch! Shouldn't have done that...' He looked down to Hermione, who was leaning against a wall, nursing her injured arm. 'Hey, your arm is bleeding. I should take you up to the hospital wing.'  
'I'm fine,' Hermione said abruptly. 'No need to worry about me.'  
'Please, you are not fine,' Draco said firmly. 'You have a pretty deep cut there, Hermione, and it could get infected! How did you hurt yourself, anyway?'  
'I ran into Peeves, who was running with a knife in his hands,' Hermione mumbled. 'But like I said, I'm fine.'  
'I can take points away from Gryffindor for you not listening to me, you know,' he threatened.  
'I can take points away from Slytherin for you not listening to me,' she retorted. 'But if it matters to you so much, fine! I'll go upstairs to the hospital wing!' She stormed out of the room, clutching her arm.  
'Tsk, tsk,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'This will take a little while, dear. You can go and sit down on one of the empty beds. Perhaps beside Mr Longbottom.' Hermione stared around the room, until her eyes fell upon Neville, who was clutching his stomach.  
'Hiya, Neville,' Hermione smiled. 'What's wrong?' Neville frowned.  
'I accidentally swallowed a fake cockroach cluster, you know, one that Fred and George invented,' Neville sighed. 'Madam Pomfrey's going to have to de-cockroach cluster me.'  
'Those boys'll do anything to embarrass someone!' Hermione tutted. 'I'm here because I ran into Peeves, who was running with a knife in his hand.' She showed Neville her arm. Neville went pale. Apparently, the sight of blood made him nervous.  
'P-p-please don't show that to me,' he pleaded.   
'Sorry,' Hermione said apollogetically. 'So, how long have you been up here? I very much hope that you didn't miss the dance (though I wish I'd've missed it...she thought).'  
'No, I was there for awhile, dancing with Ginny Weasley. She was the only one who wasn't afraid to dance with a squib like me,' Neville frowned.  
'Neville, you're not a squib,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'You're considered a very good wizard compared to others, you know.' Neville smiled lightly.  
'Thanks,' he said. 'Oh yeah, and sorry to hear about you and Harry. I thought you liked him, though.'  
'I already have a boyfriend,' Hermione whispered, trying not to think back to the events that took place a short while ago. Neville's eyes widened in surprise.  
'Who is it? Dean Thomas? Seamus Finnigan?' he asked anxiously.  
'No, er-he's not in Gryffindor,' she replied nervously.   
'Really?? Oh, oh! Is it someone from Hufflepuff? It is, isn't it! Oh, that's so cool!' Neville squeaked.  
'No, um...he's from...he'sfromSlytherin,' she said quickly, hoping that Neville didn't catch a word she said.  
'Sorry, Hermione. You'll have to speak slower than that,' Neville said.  
'He's-from-Slytherin!' she whispered loudly. Neville looked as though he were about to faint.  
'S-s-s-s-slytherin?!' he shrieked. 'Are you out of your m-mind?'  
'No! Of course not!' Hermione said. 'Look, he's sweet, and funny...he's perfect...'  
'It better not be Crabbe or Goyle,' Neville frowned. 'Or Draco Malfoy, for that matter.' Hermione paused, and went beat red in the face.  
'Actuall-'  
'NO!' Neville squeaked. 'It's Draco, isn't it?'  
'Yeah...but you can't tell ANYONE!' Hermione said loudly, causing Madam Pomfrey to "shhh!" her.  
'What's he got that Harry doesn't?' Neville asked nervously. 'Or what does he have that I don't...' he thought to himself.  
'I don't know...just that special something,' she smiled thoughtfully. 'Not that I don't like Harry, of course. He's just a best friend.'  
  
*  
  
Hermione returned to her Head dormitory, in which she lay down in front of a fire, that was crackling and fluttering with beautiful red flames. She looked up at the ceiling, and was only put back on Earth when someone knocked on the door.  
'Come in, Draco,' Hermione mumbled, assuming it would be him. Instead, a tall, red-headed figure came in-Ron.  
'Hermione?' he asked, in barely more than a whisper. 'Are you OK?'  
'Only if you consider being kissed by your best friend in front of the whole school OK,' she murmered, sitting up to meet his gaze.   
'You, uh...' Ron pointed to her arm, which was wrapped in bandages.  
'It was Peeves. Nothing serious,' Hermione replied. 'What are you doing here, anyway? And how do you know the password?'  
'Oh, I met Malfoy in the halls, and he told me the password...though, rather reluctantly, I must say,' Ron smirked, stretching out his arms. He looked a little stiff. 'And the reason I'm here, is to explain about Harry.'  
'Oh, sheesh!' she said abruptly. 'What, he couldn't say anything to my face, so you are?!'  
'Erm...' Ron blushed. 'Actually, it wasn't even Harry who kissed you...Fred used a Polyjuice potion, and kissed you as a practical joke.' Hermione didn't even have to say the way she felt-her eyes alone expressed her anger.  
'I OUGHT TO KILL HIM!!' she shrieked. At first, it began with the yelling, and pulling out her hair, followed by some loud cursing, which Ron swore anyone could have heard all the way from Hogsmeade. Eventually, Hermione was so worn out from crying, screaming, and cursing, that she collapsed in Ron's arms. Ron, not wanting to disturb her, wrapped his arms around Hermione, and stayed like that.  
'Just until she wakes up,' he thought. Ron looked down at the sleeping figure; the beautiful young woman, who once had bushy hair, and was a know-it-all. 'She's quite different from what she used to be...certainly attractive....and not as obsessed with homework...' It was about three hours, when Draco opened the door, and was not at all expecting the scene in front of him.  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' he shouted, causing Hermione to wake up. Ron jumped to his feet in a hurry.  
'What the hell am I what?' Ron said angrily. 'Herm fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake her by moving!'  
'Draco, it's true; he didn't hurt me or anything, if that's what you're thinking,' Hermione said sincerely. Draco glared at Ron.  
  
'Just go!' he yelled. Ron went red in the face with anger, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
'So, why did you "just so happen" to fall asleep in Ron's arms?' Draco asked, in a somewhat more clam voice, more like his own.  
'I really don't even remember doing it, honest to goodness,' Hermione replied, scratching her head. 'Wait-Ron had said that Fred made a Polyjuice Potion to turn into Harry, and kiss me as a practical joke. I guess I yelled so much that I collapsed...'  
'Well...as long as you're all right...' Draco said coolly, pulling Hermione into a hug. One of his hands was around her waist, the other combing through her chocolate-brown hair.  
  
*  
  
The alarm sounded; it was time to get up. Hermione fastened a hand over the alarm clock, and threw it into the wall. Hermione sat up; she looked to her right to see the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy.  
'Must be having a peaceful dreams,' she thought, noticing the gentle smile on his face. Hermione nudged him gently. 'Draco, it's time to get up.'  
Draco's sleepy eyes opened a crack. 'Good-morning,' he said softly, kissing one of her hands that was close to him. He rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes.  
'Get a good sleep, then?' Hermione smiled.  
'Yes, thank-you,' Draco replied, sitting himself up next to Hermione. 'Especially since all of my dreams were about you.' He placed an arm around her, smiling all the while.  
'I wonder what time it is?' Hermione said contently.  
'Well, where's the clock?' Draco asked. Hermione pointed to the broken clock on the ground.  
'I couldn't stand the beeping, so I chicked it at the wall,' she giggled.  
'Well, let's just see then, shall we?' he grinned, taking his wand off the bedside table. 'Timolo!' A beam of light formed the numbers 7.05.   
'We still have time, then,' Hermione whispered. 'But better get ready anyway; better early than late!'  
  
*  
  
'There will be absolutely no fooling around today!' Snape roared. 'Today, we will have a quick test to see how much you have learned. The test is on a Laughter Potion. Complete it correctly, and you will pass. Do it wrong,' he shot a dirty look at Neville, 'and you will undoubtedly fail.' Snape stood up and walked around the room. 'Although it is against my authority, and I hate to admit it, you will be choosing your own partners. This is only happening, because the Headmaster said so, and I dare not disobey him.  
'So then! You may begin partnering up. Any noise, and there will be detention for the whole lot of you. Go!' Neville chose Hermione, as she knew that if he failed, he'd be kicked out of school. Harry and Ron worked together; Draco was with Pansy Parkinson, even though he abhored her in every possible way.  
'How many squid tentacles d-do we need?' Neville asked.  
'Seven tentacles, and then three bat eyes,' Hermione replied. 'Oh! I nearly forgot the troll saliva!'  
'A-a-are you s-sure we're doing this properly?' Neville squeaked. 'Not to insult your better judgement, or a-anything.'  
'Yes, of course I'm sure, Neville,' Hermione said dryly. 'Now, just two spider legs and we're done...' Hermione glanced over to Draco, who was clearly trying to pry Pansy off of himself.  
'If you stop bugging me,' he began, 'I'll pay you 250 galleons!' Pansy let go of her tight grip on his arm, owing, of course, to the bribe she so reluctantly accepted. Professor Snape went round the room once more, before settling down at his desk, arms crossed.  
'You should all be done by now,' he said coldly, looking around at the nervous faces that filled the room. 'I would now like one of each group to drink the potion. In a few seconds, you should start to laugh. If not, well-of course, you already know the outcome of that.'  
All around the room, one of the two partners drank their potions. Everyone, except for Crabbe and Goyle, burst out laughing. Hermione was rather surprised to hear Neville laugh-not stutter, or act nervous, but laugh happily.  
'Crabbe, Goyle, 5 points from each of you,' Snape said disgustedly. 'Two of my own who didn't do it right...sheesh...' he added coldly. Then he spotted Hermione and Neville, and his face contorted into a twisted smile. '50 points from Gryffindor, as you, Miss Granger, did all of the work. Mr Longbottom, you fail.' Neville went really pale, and Hermione even stopped laughing, and looked quite terrified herself.  
'Professor, you can't do that!' Hermione shrieked. 'We were partners-if one of us succeeds, we both succeed!'  
'Yes, well, like I said-you did all the work, Miss Granger, and Longbottom did nothing whatsoever,' Snape grinned maliciously. Draco stood up.  
'To Miss Hermione Granger, for standing up to a nasty git like you, I award Gryffindor 50 points,' Draco said. 'And to Mr Neville Longbottom, for working as best he good, I award Gryffindor with 10 more points. So you see, Professor, no matter how many times you try to take away points, I can always add them back.' Snape's smile consisted, but he looked slightly more troubled.  
'You dare insult me, Mr Malfoy?' he inquired. 'Well then, perhaps a little visit with the Headmaster would do you well.'  
'Do as you wish,' Draco said coolly. 'But who do you think he'll believe-a student, or the lowest, most foul Professor in the school? I leave the answer up to him, of course...' Hermione bit her lip nervously.  
'Ohh! He's going to end up in detention with Filch again!' Hermione thought to herself. Snape then began to speak, which distracted her from her thoughts.  
'Class dismissed,' Snape frowned. 'Well, go on! All of you!' Snape shooed them out of the room, and everyone headed back to their common rooms.  
  
*  
  
It was after dinner; everyone was relaxing in their common rooms. Hermione was slouched in an easy-chair, and Harry was flattened on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. Ron wasn't there yet; he said he had to go to the library, and that he'd catch them up.  
'So, what you're saying is that Fred transformed into me and kissed you at the dance on Halloween?' Harry asked. 'That's bloody mad of him...'  
'I know,' Hermione replied. 'The most embarrassing part was when Dr-er, my boyfriend poured punch all over Fred. That's when Snape showed up. Since then, Fred's been avoiding me. Can't blame him, though. He'd get the snot kicked out of him if he tried.'  
Harry stared up at her and laughed. 'So, if you don't mind my asking, who is this boyfriend of yours?'  
'I can't tell you...' Hermione said flatly. 'I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't. But it's someone you know.'  
'Interesting...is it Seamus Finnigan or Dean Thomas? Or maybe Neville!' Harry blurted out. 'Nah, you didn't go to the Yule Ball with him last year, so I can see that you would much less want to be his girlfriend.'  
'It's none of those people, but like I said-it's someone you know,' Hermione teased. 'Wish I could tell you, really, but I can't.'  
'Well, OK. I won't force you,' Harry said. Ron burst through the door.  
'HARRY!' he shouted. 'You'll never believe what I just heard!'  
'What is it?' Harry asked, sitting up quickly. 'Is it about You-Know-Who or sometihng else?'  
'It's about the stolen item from Gringotts!' Ron cried. 'It's a gem!'  
'A gem? What gem?' Harry asked anxiously. 'Is it, like, important, or is it just something cool that he or she wanted to take?'  
'Dunno...' Ron sighed. 'But I just thought I'd tell you. Oh,' he stopped dead. 'Hello, Hermione.'  
'Yes, thank-you for noticing I was here,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes. 'I'm going back to my Head dormitory. I'll see you guys later.'  
'Yeah, OK,' Harry said. 'Good-night, 'Mione!'  
'Good-night, boys,' she replied, and slipped through the portrait hole into the Head common room.  
*  
  
It was only about 8 o'clock at night, when Hermione went and laid down on the couch to practice some simple spells that she would have to review soon in Charms. She started off with a simple Lumos spell, and progressed all the way to a Cruciatus curse on a fly that was bothering her. Draco came through the portrait hole on the left of her, from the Slytherin common room. He looked troubled, too.  
'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.  
'Nothing,' Draco sighed, taking off his jacket, and sitting on the floor in front of the fire. Hermione crept down beside him.  
'Don't do that,' Hermione pouted.  
'Do what?'  
'Avoid me,' she replied. 'You and I both know there's something wrong. I want to know what it is.'  
'Just Pansy going on about things....you, for one...' he frowned. 'Of course, I stood up to her, eventually calling her a-well, something bad-and she punched me in the back, that's all.'  
'Well, are you all right?' Hermione asked, a concerned note in her voice. Draco looked at her reassuringly.  
'I'm fine, just a little sore,' Draco confirmed. 'It will probably leave a bruise is all...'   
'If you need anything, just tell me,' she whispered. He bent her chin upwards and kissed her soft, moist lips. They only pulled apart when Hermione insisted that they were too close to the fire, and that the flames would catch their clothes on fire.  
'I love you,' Hermione said, after they had moved onto an easy chair to nestle up together. She laid her head on his shoulder region, and her arm sprawled out across his stomach. They fell asleep like that, and didn't wake until a loud BANG occurred, and smashed the windows behind them... 


	9. What Goes Bump in the Night

-Chapter Nine-  
What Goes Bump in the Night  
  
The glass shattered to the ground, and Hermione and Draco staggered to their feet. They looked at the window.  
'What's happening?!' Hermione shrieked. The answer soon came, as a 10-foot-tall centaur galloped into the room, tossing things everywhere. Draco and Hermione pulled their wands from their robes, and raised them.  
'Hermione, go!' Draco yelled. 'Go and get help!'  
'I can't leave you here! You'll get hurt for sure!' Hermione shouted, avoiding one of the blasts that the centaur threw. She raised her wand to use some magic, but was kicked against the wall, causing her wand to knock out of her hands.  
Harry and Ron came stumbling into the room with their wands. 'What's going on?' they shouted. 'Hermione! Are you OK?'  
'I'm fine,' she groaned. Meanwhile, Draco was trying to stun the centaur, but the spell wasn't strong enough.  
'I'll stay here and help Malfoy. Ron, you take Hermione and get Dumbledore!' Harry yelled.  
'But-'  
'NOW!' he repeated. Ron took Hermione by the hand and ran through the halls, searching for the stone gargoyle. Ron said the password (Hooting Owl), and it flung open.  
'Professor Dumbledore!' Hermione shouted. 'Professor Dumbledore! Harry and Draco are in trouble!' They heard the bustling of footsteps, and Dumbledore rushed through the door, holding his wand.  
'Come on, then, let's go,' he said hurriedly. They once again set off down the halls, and ran into the Head dormitories. What they saw next made Hermione scream with Fright, and nearly pass out; Harry was under the Endormia Curse, and Draco lay twitching on the ground from the Cruciatus Curse! They centaur still kept tossing things around the room frantically. Dumbledore raised his wand.  
'Insentio lomada!' he shouted. Bright blue flames burst out of Dumbledore's wand tip. The centaru fell to its knees, and lay alseep on the floor. Dumbledore raised his wand once more, aiming it this time at Draco. 'Reducio alendra!' This enabled Draco to stop twitching, and lay unconscience on the floor. Finally, Dumbledore walked over to Harry, and placed his wand tip to the ice which had crusted over him. He muttered, 'Slymicone,' and the ice disappeared, and Harry collapsed on the ground next to Draco.  
'Will...will they be all right?' Hermione asked, biting her lip, and tears welling in her eyes.  
'Yes, yes; they should be coming round in a moment,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'As for the centaur, I cast a simple calming charm on it,' he added calmly. 'Usually, centaurs are gentle creatures, so, that makes me believe that somone-or something-scared it uncharacteristically, in order to make it that aggressive.' He turned on his heel, and faced the door. 'I shall go now. If anything else happens, by all means, don't be afraid to come and wake me again. Although I am quite puzzled as to how you, Mr Weasley, knew the password?' Dumbledore smiled. 'Well, good-night to the both of you. May you sleep peacefully.' He tip-toed out of the room, and he was gone.  
Draco and Harry woke up a few moments later, both trying to reassure Hermione that they were quite all right.  
'And what about you two?' Harry said. 'You all right?'  
'I'm fine,' Ron replied, 'but Herm is slightly hurt.' They all turned to face Hermione. She had a long gash across the side of her neck, and her robes were torn in several different places.  
After everything was somewhat sorted out, Hermione spoke up. 'Umm...what shall we do with the centaur?'  
'That's simple,' Draco said. 'We do a spell to send it back.' He brandished his wand. 'Centaur almirro forest!' The centaur disappeared in a flash of light.  
'Where did it go?' Ron asked quizzically.  
'The forest, I expect,' Draco replied. 'Unless I've made a terribly mistake in the incantation, that is...'  
'This excitement was enough for one day...I think I'll go take a warm bath,' Hermione said quietly. 'The Head bathroom is just down the hall...'  
Hermione took a towl, and a pair of pajamas, and went out into the hall as quietly as she could.  
The Head bathroom was enormous! It shined with the gold paint on the walls, and there were 700 different assortments of towels, shampoos and bubble-baths. Hermione took off her damaged robes, and slipped a foot into the water; it was surprisingly warm already, and it felt silky. She added some pink and purple bubbles. The bath tub was so big, that Hermione thought it to be an over-large swimming pool.  
She eased her way into the water, and closed her eyes to relax. Hermione dunked her head under the surface of the water, came back up, and looked at the ceiling imploringly.  
Hermione, not noticing this before, was rather amazed to notice a whole bunch of tiny yellow fairies to be dancing alight with glitter in their hands.  
It was getting rather later, and Hermione had to admit that she was quite fatigued at this moment.  
She climbed out of the water, and pulled on her pajamas; she exited the room, and went back into the Head dormitory. Harry wasn't there, nor was Ron, and Draco appeared to be in the bedroom already. Hermione tip-toed inside, and climbed into the bed next to his, feeling rather grateful that someone else was in the room, now that there had been so much danger in the night.  
  
*  
  
The next day was Saturday-usually thought of to be the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. However, seeing as how Gringotts had been robbed, all wizarding towns had been closed since (except, of course, if you counted Knockturn Alley).   
Hermione spent most of the day practicing advanced spells in the library, with Ron, Harry, and Neville. Neville, being poor at spells, had to stick to the more basic ones, such as incendio, lumos, etc.  
'Do you reckon we'll be tested on hexes at exam time in a month?' Hermione inquired.  
'Well, I guess so,' Harry said. 'Better study them anyway.' Hermione flipped through the pages of Hexes: How to Curse the one you Hate by Mildred Perriwinkle.  
Chapter 1  
Your Basic Guide to Routine Hexes  
The Nomardia Hex is most often used on regular hexing. That is to say, if you hex people regularly. This will enable the one you do it on to grow the body of a donkey (apparently what Muggles refer to as being like a half-centaur-type creature). This hex is one of the more easiest that you shall find in this book.   
Hermione snapped the book shut. 'This goes on and on about nothing!' she snapped. 'Sheesh! You'd think they'd tell you the exact hexes, and then tell you what they do and how to do them! It's just a whole lot of nothing!'  
'What's gotten into you, 'Mione?' Ron asked. 'You seem rather fractious today.'  
'I don't know, just....it's nothing....nevermind,' Hermione sighed. 'Last night was just really exhausting, and when I don't get the sleep I need, I'm angry.'  
'Well, OK, if you say so, 'Mione,' Ron said. BANG! Everyone looked towards Neville; he'd accidentally blown himself up with a flame charm instead of practicing a colour-changing charm.  
'S-s-sorry!' he stuttered. 'I'm n-not very g-g-good at this...'  
'That's all right, Neville,' Hermione said coolly. 'Here, want some help?'  
'I....I guess so, yes,' Neville said nervously. 'You can start by teaching me t-the pronunciation o-o-of the colour charm.'  
'OK, see, it's pronounced call-air-ee-um, with the sound of a "k", not the sound of an "s", got that?' Hermione questioned. They went on like that for another few hours.  
  
*  
  
It was 6 o'clock; Hermione was on her way back out to the Entrance Hall, because she wanted to take a quick walk down to Hagrid's. She got stopped along the way, however, by none-other than Professor Snape.  
'Well, well, Miss Granger. We do seem to be travelling around the halls a lot these days, don't we?' he snarled, with a malevolant grin.  
'Yes, Professor, we certainly do,' Hermione replied coolly. 'Now, if you'll do the honour of excusing me, I'm on my way to visit Hagrid.'  
'Oh, really?' Snape sneered. 'Well, we'll just see about that; 10 points from Gryffindor for travelling around the halls at night, and admitting to be going out into the grounds.'  
'Excuse me, Professor Snape,' Hermione said, 'but I do believe it is but evening, not night. Therefore, I am still allowed outside.' She smiled happily at him. 'And if you choose to take away points still, I'll take this to Professor Dumbledore.'  
'Oh, will we?' he said, forcefully pulling his face into a twisted smile. 'Go along then, but be back by seven, or I will take away points from Gryffindor.'  
'We'll see at seven, then, won't we?' Hermione grinned, satisfied with herself. 'Good evening to you.' She swept outside across the lawn, and knocked on Hagrid's door.  
'All righ', all righ', I'm comin',' he said, grasping the door knob and opening the door. 'Oh! 'Ermione! Come in, then, come in.' Hagrid stepped aside to allow Hermione inside. She sat down in the giant-sized armchair, scratching Fang's ears.  
'I've come to talk to you about the centaurs, to be honest with you,' she said abruptly. 'One escaped last night, into my dormitory.' Hagrid went pale as a ghost.  
'Is...is that so?' Hagrid said seriously. 'Dear me, why didn' yeh tell me?'  
'Because it was past four in the morning,' Hermione said briskly. 'Anyway, I want you to tell me just what, exactly, scares a centaur?'  
'Well, like I said in me class the oth'r day,' he said slowly, sitting down across from Hermione, 'the on'y thing tha' scares 'em is people jumpin' out from nowhere!'  
'Well,' Hermione said, folding her arms, 'did you see anyone come by last night, Hagrid?'  
'O' course I did!' Hagrid said. 'Dumbledore came by me hut at seven las' nigh', but it was jus' ter have a cup o' tea.' Hermione frowned.  
'Professor Dumbledore was inside the castle at seven, I remember seeing him,' she said hurriedly. 'How could he be outside at the same time?' Hagrid looked horrified.  
'You mean ter tell me that that wasn' him that was with me?' Hagrid boomed. 'Then who was it?!'  
'I'm not saying that the Dumbledore that visited you was the fake,' said Hermione flatly. 'I'm saying the one inside was.' Hagrid seemed to be looking around for something.   
'Aha!' he said. 'Here it is...he sen' me a letter, he did. To inform me tha' he was comin'!' Hagrid game the folded piece of parchment to Hermione.  
Dear Hagrid,  
I'll be coming by at seven  
To have a spot of tea with  
You. If, of course, that is  
All right?  
Sincerely,  
Dumbledore  
'Hmm...yes, that seems to be his hand-writing,' Hermione said, searching the letter for anything odd. 'Did he say anything else while he was here?'  
'Yes, he wanted ter know how I've b'in,' Hagrid said calmly. 'Asked me how them centaurs were.'  
'Was he carrying anything with him?' Hermione inquired.  
'Yes, yes, his pensieve so as ter put aside some thoughts he didn' want,' he said, taking a sip from his hip flask.   
'And is there anything else that scares a centaur?' Hermione added.   
'Between you an' me,' Hagrid whispered, 'there scared o' bright lights.'  
'Interesting...thank you, Hagrid,' she answered. 'Have a good-night!'  
'Yeah, you, too,' he said, waving. 'Don' be afraid ter come down again!'  
Hermione wandered past Professor Trelawny so quickly, that she almost fell over. She was lost, thinking where to go. She rubbed her forehead in confusion, when she turned around and bumped into someone  
'Oh, sorry, sir,' Hermione said. 'Oh-it's only you, Draco.'  
'You look lost. Is everything OK?' he asked.  
'I'm just...well, I had quite an interesting talk with Hagrid,' she replied sternly. 'Apparently, last night at seven, Dumbledore went to visit him.'  
'So...? Can't the man visit a friend once and a while?' Draco said puzzledly.  
'Don't you see? Dumbledore was in the castle at that same time!' she said shrilly. 'I mean, I know he's a great wizard, but not good enough to make a clone of himself!'  
'Hmm...maybe we should go ask him what's going on?' Draco suggested. 'It might help.'  
'I was just on my way to do that, but...I can't remember where the stone gargoyle is,' Hermione said nervously. 'Ohh, I'm out of my mind...I can't remember anything...'  
'Um, you OK? You look a little pale.'  
'I'm fine, just a little-' Hermione got knocked into a wall by the passing Crabbe and Goyle.  
'Hey! Apologize for your actions!' Draco shouted. Crabbe and Goyle turned awhile.  
'Uh...why should we apologize to a stupid mudblood?' Goyle said hotly.  
'Because number one-she's not stupid, and number two-I can take points away from Slytherin if you don't agree to apologize!' he said angrily. 'And she's not a Mudblood, you oaf!'  
'Now, what seems to be the trouble here?' said a cold voice, gripping Draco's shoulder so tight that he thought it would fall off.  
'Nothing, Professor,' Draco said coolly.  
'Looks as though you're trying to protect the little miss know-it-all,' Snape said maliciously. '10 points from Slytherin for your pathetic act of judgement.'  
'What's that supposed to mean?!' Draco yelled, pulling free of the tight grip on his right shoulder.  
'It means that you were caught helping the enemy,' Snape replied, forming a smile. 'Therefore, I'm taking away points. That will teach you to help someone from Gryffindor; Miss Granger, no less.'  
'You know what? Why don't you just go make yourself disappear!' Hermione said shrilly. 'It's not like you're doing anything good here anyway!'  
'50 points from Gryffindor for talking back,' Snape said, grinning viciously. 'And you will spend two nights of detention with Mr Malfoy, helping Hagrid clean out all of the centaur...well, I'll leave it up to you to find out what it is, because it honestly doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. If you choose to insult my authority one more time, I will take this to the Headmaster, no matter how many snappy come-backs you come up with!' He turned on his heel so quickly that his cloak swished violently in the air.  
'He is so cruel,' Hermione said, sneering as Snape disappeared. 'Why, if he weren't a Professor, I'd....well....do something bad to him!'  
'Calm down, he's just a slimy git out to get you,' Draco mumbled. Then he put on a smile. 'Besides, we get to spend detention together.'  
'I suppose so, yes,' Hermione said, finally putting on a smile of her own. 'I think I'll go see the Headmaster now.'  
'Want me to come with you?' Draco asked, clamping a hand gently on her shoulder.   
'No, that's OK, but thank you anyway,' Hermione said flatly. 'I don't quite know how long this will take...but I'll be in my room when I am done.' She kissed Draco on the cheek, and turned down the hall, and down a long corridor. She came to the stone gargoyle. 'Hooting Owl.' It opened up, and she stepped inside, knocking on the great oak door. She heard someone moving on the inside, then Dumbledore opened the door a crack.  
'Yes?' he said, peering out of his half-moon spectacles. 'May I help you, Miss Granger?'  
'Indeed. I have something important to talk to you about,' Hermione said. 'If I may come in, please, Professor?'  
'Of course,' Dumbledore said, stepping aside. 'Have a seat.' Hermione looked around the room. In the closet, was something silver (the pensieve, which Dumbledore used for placing thoughts into), many small vases, and sitting on a green pirch, Fawkes the Phoenix.  
Dumbledore sat down on a chair opposite Hermione, and his fingertips connected, his blue eyes gazing into her hazel ones, apparently trying to discover what the matter was.  
'I see you have visited Hagrid,' Dumbledore said slowly, arching back into his chair, 'that is very interesting, as I was there just last night. Fascinating creatures, those centaurs, but quite frightful of lights, I am afraid.'  
'Professor,' Hermione said quietly, 'someone has been going around disguised as you. While you were visiting Hagrid yesterday evening, another person much like yourself, was wandering the halls, looking for something, though it seems.'  
'I see...' Dumbledore whispered, looking quite perplexed. 'Tell me, what do you think he was looking for?'  
'A...a...um, if I tell you, promise not to tell my friends that I know about it?' Hermione said nervously.  
  
'If I see them, I shall have temporarily have got laringitis on the subject,' he beamed. 'Do tell me, Miss Granger, what it is you think he was looking for?'  
'I believe he was looking for the...the Gem of Earth,' she said quietly.  
'Ah yes, I do believe that is the item that was stolen from Gringotts, unless I am mistaken?' Dumbledore said calmly. 'And tell me this; was he acting like anyone you know?'  
'Well....yes,' Hermione said fearfully. 'He was speaking in a tone rather like Peter Pettigrew's...'  
'Very clever of him to make a Polyjuice Potion,' said Dumbledore pompously. 'I do say, I wonder how he has been getting around the school to gather something off of me?'  
'I've come to the theory that he knows an invisibilty spell,' Hermione said, leaning forward slightly, as though afraid someone would hear. 'You know...the alamopea charm?'  
'Very wise of you to think that, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore smiled. 'Usually, students don't learn that one until sixth year; but then again, I expected no less from you. Oh, and about your friend, Draco? I believe he's scared right now. Why don't you go see what is the matter with him?'  
'Scared? Draco? Oh, dear...I'll be on my way!' Hermione said shrilly, bouncing to her feet. 'Thank you, Professor!'  
'You're very welcome, Miss Granger. Come anytime,' he said.  
  
*  
  
Draco was huddled in a corner of the room, hugging his knees, and acting very peculiar. Hermione came in.  
'Draco, what's wrong?' she asked. Hermione moved forwards a couple of steps.  
'Don't get too close...I might do something weird!' he warned her. 'Lucius....God, I hate my Father...no good...memories...oh, God, no good...'  
Hermione looked very worried. 'Draco, please tell me what's wrong.'  
'I, ah...got a letter from my Father,' he said timidly, rocking back and forth. 'It brought back a lot of bad memories...the beatings...torturing....God, he'll miss my screaming...'  
'Draco, honey, why don't you come have a seat and we'll talk about this,' Hermione said, patting the bed for him to come sit down. He reluctantly got up, shaking all over, and sat down. 'Now, what kind of memories did it bring back?'   
'It, um...' Silent tears flooded down his face, as he tried to go on. 'Listen, I n-n-never told you a-about my Father...' Draco took a deep breath, and looked Hermione in the eye. 'I don't like my Father. Ever since I w-was nine years old, he...he beated me...  
'Just last year, I remember coming home f-from Hogwarts for the s-s-summer. He was so "glad" to see me...God...that night, he kicked me so hard against the dungeon f-floor that I broke my rib cage...' Hermione gasped, and put a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her own tears.  
'What did he, well...use...?' Hermione asked nervously.  
'S-sometimes a cane, others a w-whip, but sometimes the....the...unforgiveable curses,' Draco said in a hushed voice, tears still streaming down his cheeks, though he didn't seem to notice. 'I remember the time he had me running around in the backyard. I tripped and fell, and he raised his wand and....and....did the cruciatus curse on me!' He buried his face in his hands, unable to speak anymore.  
'Oh, God, Draco...' Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Why didn't you tell someone?'  
'Because if he found out I'd told someone, he'd kill me!' he said in between sobs. 'Literally!' Hermione pulled him close, and squeezed him tight.  
'It's going to be all right,' she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. 'I won't let you go back there.'  
'But w-w-what will I d-do for the summer? I've got nowhere else to stay!' Draco said, laying his head down in her lap.  
'You can stay at my house,' Hermione said. She wiped away some of his tears, and kissed him on the forehead. 'Do you want me to leave you alone?'   
'N-no, p-please stay here,' he sobbed. He tilted his head up a bit. 'You're the only one w-w-who has e-ever loved me.'  
'And I always will, you hear me?' Hermione said, stroking his cheek. 'I won't let Lucius near you at all. I promise, I'll do whatever I can to prevent it.'  
'Thank you,' he said in an undertone, quieter than a whisper. He sat up, and looked at Hermione. 'I've never cried like this before.'  
'Don't worry about it. It's a normal thing to do,' Hermione said with a slight smile. He kissed her softly on the lips, placing his hands around her waist.   
'God, I love you,' Draco said when they pulled apart.  
'And I you.' They looked out the window. 'What time do you suppose it is?' she asked. He took out a small watch from his robes.  
'Almost 9 o'clock,' he answered. 'I think I'll go for a walk...clear my mind.'  
'Do you want me to come?' Hermione asked sympathetically.  
'No, I want to go alone,' Draco replied. 'Thanks for talking things over with me.' He placed a hand on her cheek.   
'Anytime,' she replied. 'Well, run along. I'll be in Gryffindor common room if you need anything. The password is Limbius Ghoul. Anytime after 10 o'clock is fine, because everyone is either already asleep, or in their dormitories.'  
'OK, thanks,' Draco smiled. 'So, I'll catch you up, then. Bye, Herm.' He exited the room. He began walking along the corridors, scratching his head, and looking kind of worried and scared. No matter who talked it over with him, the memories of Lucius Malfoy would haunt him forever. That's when a hand set down on his shoulder.  
'Draco, is something wrong?' It was Snape. 'You look...troubled. If there is anything I can do...'  
'I got a letter from Lucius, and I'd rather not talk about it, or I may start crying again,' Draco said nervously, biting his lip.  
'Ah yes, you're Father...what is he up to, then?' Snape asked, in an actually kind voice. 'Let's step into my office; we can talk about it more privately in there. Follow me.' He ushered Draco into a dark room, with many potions and different items lying around. 'Please, sit.' He indicated a black chair, and Draco sat down. 'So. You're Father has written you,' Snape said, looking at the aggrevated expression on Draco's face. 'I daresay it must not be good news?'  
'You're definitely right about that,' he replied, dumbstruck. 'He, ah...just wanted to remind me that the moment he sees my face is when he brings out the wand again...'  
'Yes, I remember you saying how he liked to torture you in such ways,' Snape said, placing a hand on Draco's arm. 'My Father was the same way, too, Draco. There's no point in hiding it from each other any longer.  
'So then, I suppose when you are eighteen, he will force you to become a Death Eater. Am I correct, son?'  
'Yes, sir,' Draco said, his head hanging low. 'I don't want to, though...'  
'I remember my Father telling me that I had no choice in the matter...yes, that was quite an insult to me, as I wanted to become a Professor, not some evil person in a cloak who loved to attack Muggles,' Snape said. His voice sounded distant, in some way. 'I never got what Father saw in attacking people who couldn't attack you back.  
'As a boy, he brought me up to be evil in such ways as he was. That was part of the reason why he did the spells on me; to "bring me up to shape" in sinister acts.  
'But no, I didn't want it. For years, I fought it, praying that matters would smoothe over soon enough. At my eighteenth birthday, Father came in with his wand, apparently going to give me the "initiation."  
'All people who become Death Eaters have to go through an initiation, and a horrible one at that. You see,' he took a deep breath in, and let it out again, 'you have to get the mark, which I know you are aware of.' Snape pulled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal the Dark Mark; a black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.   
'When I was about twenty-three years old, I broke free of my Father's grip on my life, and came here to Hogwarts, where Albus Dumbledore accepted me as a Professor here, and since then, my life has changed.'  
'So, what you're saying is that I shouldn't let my Father lead my life?' Draco asked quizzically.  
'Yes, Draco. That's exactly what I am saying,' Snape said kindly, putting on the first real smile-not a smirk-that Draco had ever seen before. 'Just because Lucius wants you to be a Death Eater, does not mean it shall happen. Oh, and if he does any type of spell on you again, son, consider taking off his hands. That always works well.' He patted Draco on the shoulder and winked. 'Well, I should let you go. If you ever need to talk about something, you know where to find me.'  
'Thanks, Professor,' Draco said with a smile.  
'Please, call me Severus,' he said. 'Oh, but don't call me that in class. That's when I am a mentor, and not a personal aquaintence. And no need to apologize for sticking up for Hermione-I see that you care for her very much. Well, good-night, son.'  
'Good-night, Pr-er-Severus,' Draco said, and left the room quietly.  
  
*  
  
'Ron! Ron!' Harry bellowed. 'It's confirmed-we're doing it tonight.' Ron turned around.  
'Doing what tonight, praytell?' he asked.  
'We're sneaking out to Gringotts!' Harry said anxiously. 'You know, to search for clues!'  
'We can't do that!' Ron shouted shrilly. 'Do you have any idea how many people from the Ministry are there? We'll get caught for sure!!'  
'Not if we use the invisibility cloak,' Harry smirked. 'C'mon, Ron; we gotta see what's going on!'  
'I am NOT going!' Ron yelled, packing up his books.  
  
*  
  
Some four hours later, Harry and Ron were walking down to the Astronomy Tower to use floo powder to get to Gringotts.  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Ron said warily, accidentally trodding on Harry's foot. Harry jumped, nearly knocking the invisibility cloak off of both of them.  
'Yeah, well...' Harry said, 'we had to do it sometime, and you knew it.'  
'I s'pose,' Ron replied glumly. 'What are we looking for, anyway?' Harry rolled his eyes, and shook his head.  
'We're going to look for clues, Ron,' he replied miserably, 'to try and find out who stole this gem that everyone's talking about.' Ron was about to sneeze, but Harry placed a finger under his nose. 'Shut up, will ya?!'  
  
'Sorry,' Ron whispered. Just then, they heard loud purring coming from up the hall. 'Oh, no...not Mrs Norris...' Harry peered around the corner; sure enough, there was Mrs Norris, alongside Filch, who seemed to be babbling about the dust that collects in the halls.  
'Come now, my sweet,' Filch said, stroking his cat Mrs Norris around the ears. 'Let us go now. We've inspected every place in the castle, and no sign of anyone sneaking around; Severus, mind.'  
Harry and Ron tip-toed into the nearest classroom until Filch was gone. They both tip-toed back into the hall once more, moving quietly, but quickly, on the floors. Once they had made it up to the Astronomy Tower, they lit up the fire place, and said 'Gringotts!' In a burst of green light, they were both swept from the depths of the castle, and into Gringotts bank. 


	10. Detective R.J. Lupin, at Your Service

-Chapter Ten-  
Detective R.J. Lupin, at Your Service  
  
'Wow,' said Ron quietly. 'It's...it's empty...' They peered around. 'D'you suppose it's safe to take off the cloak now?'  
'Yes, I think so,' Harry answered incessantly. 'Just make sure to put it back down if there is any movement at all, you hear me?' Ron nodded. Harry quietly, but swiftly lifted the cloak from himself and Ron, so that they could see again. 'Lumos,' he muttered, and a beam of light protruded from his wand.  
The dark grey walls were dirty, and there were pictures all over them. Harry stepped forward, into what he assumed to be the way into the vaults. Ron quickly staggered to catch up. They headed east for awhile, until they reached vault 666. Harry gasped.  
'Where's....where's vault 667?' he said shrilly. 'I thought Fred and George were just making that up about the invisibility thing!'  
'Me, too!' admitted Ron. 'D'you suppose a revealing spell'd work on it? You know, make it show up'n all...'  
'Worth a try,' Harry shrugged. 'Renvelo!' Blue sparks flew out of his wand, and bounced off the wall. 'Oops!-Er-wrong spell, heh...' He took out his wand again. 'Relivo!' This time, orange sparks hit the wall. There was a flash that illuminated something that looked kind of like a door.  
'Let's try, then,' Ron said, after seeing the image of a door. Harry reached out a hand, and it fell onto something hard, and knob-like. He turned it to the right, and the door creaked open.  
'Crikey!' Harry said. The inside of this vault was completely red-with blood or just paint, Harry didn't want to know-and it had a smell that reminded him of Professor Trelawny's room.   
The two walked inside. A light flickered, as though trying to come on, but it wasn't strong enough. On the wall read an incantation of some kind. Harry read it aloud:  
'Spector inanium topalis tret,' he said. There was a large rumbling sound, and a hole opened up in the ground in front of them. 'Bloody hell! I wonder what's down there?'  
'Who knows?' Ron said quizzically. 'But I guess there's only one way to find out...we go down there...'  
'Yeah,' said Harry. He sighed deeply, and then looked over to Ron. 'I'm game if you are.' Ron grimaced, and bit his lip nervously.  
'Are you sure it's safe down there?' he inquired. 'Like, there's no chance of....spiders...' Ron absolutely hated spiders, and ever since their encounter with Aragog (a giant spider who was going to kill Harry and Ron), he's been even more so.  
'Naw,' Harry said roughly. 'Well, I'm going down.' He took a deep breath in, and exhaled. '1...2...3...here goes nothing!' Harry took a big jump, and slipped down the hole swiftly. He landed on his stomach on what seemed to be hard cement floor.  
'Harry!' Ron bellowed. 'Are you all right down there? Any sign of spiders or anything?' Harry straightened himself up, and brushed off the dirt from his robes.  
'Yeah, it's fine down here, Ron,' he said flatly. 'Come on down, then.'  
'But...but...'  
'Oh, come off it!' Harry shouted. With that, Ron leapt down the hole, and Harry quickly jumped out of the way. They both lit there wands, and started down the darkened path-which neither of them knew where it lead-and seemed to have twists and turns everywhere. Eventually, the two came to a room, with a light blazing down on a figure with his back to them. The light bounced off his young, yet greyish hair, and immediately, Harry knew who he was-Professor Remus Lupin; their third-year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
'Professor Lupin!' Harry called, running up towards him. The taller man quickly swivelled around, and immediately turned his mouth into a smile when he saw Harry.  
'Well, if it isn't Harry Potter!' Remus said brightly. 'How are you, old boy? Doing well in school, I suppose?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine, just fine, and you?' Harry asked. 'What have you been doing since that...er..."unfortunate incident" two years ago?' Professor Lupin placed a hand on his forehead, and waved for Ron to come over. When he did, Lupin explained all about what had happened.  
'Well, you see,' he said, 'after everyone found out I was a werewolf, I resigned-this part you already know-and therefore, I set foot in one of the wizarding towns to try and get myself a job. Praise Merlin I finally found one!  
'It wasn't easy, I tell you, convincing people that I was a good werewolf when taking a certain potion. Anyway, I finally said to myself, I said Remus Jameson Lupin! You go out there and get yourself a job at the Ministry!   
'And so, I stepped inside, and talked awhile to a fellow called Percy Weasley-' he shot a glance at Ron, and said, 'I believe he's your brother. Anyhow, by chance, he said there was a spot open in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures office, so I sent in my resume.  
'After a week or so, they accepted me, and I began my adventures in there. No sooner than three months later, the whole incident of the stolen item from Gringotts bank erupted all over the Daily Prophet, and a good chap named Limonium Trappel, apparently aquainted with Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, told me that I could investigate the scene.  
'So, I began by looking at vault 666, and that's when I noticed that 667 was missing. I did a revealing charm, much like yourselves, and read the incantation to slip down here. Ever since, I've been trying to uncover something.' Lupin stopped, and heaved a big breath in. Then he looked at the two boys. 'Er-what are you doing here?' he asked defiantly.  
'Same reason as you; looking for clues,' said Harry. 'We heard that it was a gem that was stolen.' Lupin furrowed his brow nervously.  
'Yes, indeed...how about you guys walk with me, and I'll show you something?' Lupin said, indicating a direction to his left. Harry and Ron nodded, and they took off down the path, and into what seemed like a cavern.  
'Sir, what is this place?' Harry asked, staring bug-eyed at the room around them. It had strange markings everywhere. Some of them with shiny gold figures, others with just plain black ink.  
'This, lads, is where the gem was stolen,' Lupin said uncertainly. 'I've been able to recognise some of the markings here, except that one-' He pointed to a figure on the wall; it was a gold tomb of some kind, and it had something on it, but it was too small to make it out from where Harry, Ron and Lupin were standing.  
'Sir-'  
'Remus, please call me Remus,' Lupin said faintly.  
'OK, Remus, is it OK if we go a little closer?' Harry asked.   
'Hmm...yes, I suppose so,' he replied quizzically. 'Just be careful. I'm not sure what kind of crazy things will happen.' Harry took a step forward, while Ron took a step back.  
'Ron, what are you doing? Aren't you coming?' Harry said hurriedly.  
'There might be...spiders...' Ron squeaked nervously. 'I hate spiders...bloody awful things.'  
'Fine, I'll go see without you,' Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He tip-toed over to the figure on the wall. The tomb seemed to have a green gem, fitted into a groove ontop of it. 'Remus, what does this gem look like?'  
'It's green,' he replied, 'why do you ask?'  
'Because there's a picture of a green gem on this tomb,' Harry said anxiously, pointing to the little pointed drawing. Lupin walked over, and took a look for himself.  
'By Merlin's wand, you're right!' he said surprisedly. 'I wonder who put it there? And when, for that matter...'  
'Good question,' Harry agreed. 'Tell me, sir-um, Remus, what is the gem's name?' he added.  
'It's called the Gem of Earth,' Lupin said, 'but that's all I'm going to tell you in the matter. So, no more questions about the gem, Harry.' Harry frowned slightly.  
'Sorry,' he murmered. He quickly changed the subject. 'So, do you know who stole it?' Lupin furrowed his brow.   
'Not a clue as to who did; left naught a trace,' he sighed. 'But we're working on it. Hopefully we'll uncover something soon.'  
  
*  
  
Back at Hogwarts, in the Head dormitory, things were no better; the way Hermione saw it, she should have been off gallivanting with Harry and Ron! Draco was in the other bed on Hermione's right, and he kept tossing and turning; he'd kick off the covers, thinking he was too warm, and then take them back up, thinking he was too cold.  
'Draco, can't you just stay still for one moment?!' Hermione said frustratedly. 'There are other people in the room here, too, y'know. If you don't get to sleep soon, I'm going on the couch...' Draco rolled over towards her, almost falling off the bed in the process (they were very small twin beds).   
'I'm sorry, Herm, I just can't get to sleep,' he replied wearily. 'I keep thinking about Lucius...like, what if he tries to kill me because I'm in love with someone who's not a pure-blood like our family is? Who knows; he might come after you instead!'  
'What Lucius doesn't know can't hurt him, so go to sleep,' Hermione groaned, rubbing her eyes. 'Please, just close your eyes and sleep still; nothing is going to happen!' Draco sat up, and went for the door. 'Hey! Hey! Where are you going?' He turned around.  
'To sleep somewhere else, if I'm bothering you so much,' he replied, taking the doorknob in his hand and twisting it.  
'I didn't mean that you had to leave,' Hermione said softly, 'I'll sleep on the cou-'  
'That's not where I was planning to go, anyway, so you can just forget about it. This has nothing to do with you, all right?' Draco stepped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
He pulled his green pyjama robes, and slipped out into the darkened hall. He quickly made his way to Professor Snape's office-but was that where Severus really slept anyway? He thought he'd may as well try, so he knocked on the door. Nothing. He tried knocking again. Nothing.  
'If you're looking for me, that's not where I sleep at night,' said Snape from behind. Draco whirled around. 'Come along.' He led the way down steep, unsteady stairs, and into an all-green and black room.  
'This....is a bedroom?' Draco said, wide-eyed.  
'The one and only Severus Snape's bedroom; oh, the horror!' Snape said sarcastically. 'The reason it's green and black is because I have a gloomy attitude, as you know.'  
'Well, obviously. But not all the time, you don't,' Draco replied. 'Anyway...I was just...walking....couldn't sleep...'  
'Yes, I know what you mean,' Snape said calmly. 'As you can see, I have many spare beds. Go ahead and take one for the night, if you wish. Now, tell me, why can't you sleep?'  
'Too many thoughts about Lucius,' Draco mumbled. 'Just the thought of going back there in a few months makes me nervous and uneasy...'  
'Is it because you are in love with a Mudblood?' Snape said, sitting down on one of the beds.  
'Partly,' Draco answered, 'plus, I just hate him to death....by Merlin's wand, I swear if he does one of the unforgiveable curses on me one more time, I'll take off his hands, I will...'  
'Tell me, Draco; does your Mother know that Lucius likes to do the Cruciatus Curse on you?' he asked. Draco just rolled his eyes.  
'Of course she does...I've told her a million times,' Draco said, 'but most of the time she's too drunk to notice me talking to her.'  
'I see...' Snape folded his arms, and looked down at the floor. 'You know, Draco, there are laws in which your Father could be banished to Azkaban; though, I am sure you are aware of that already?'  
'Correct, I am,' Draco said, lying down on the bed, and staring up at the ceiling. 'But no one deserves to be eaten away by the Dementors....well, except for You-Know-Who.' He sighed deeply. 'I'm just confused....what shall I do in the summer? Surely, I want to stay away from home as much as possible...'  
'Well,' Snape began slowly, 'you have friends that would let you stay for the summer, don't you?' Draco scrunched up his face.  
'Friends? Likely story...' he retorted. 'Crabbe and Goyle aren't my friends; the only reason they even talk to me is because they envy me for my riches and power. Then there's Pansy; God, I never want to sink that low, as to depend on her. I suppose I could see if Hermione's parents would let me stay....then again, how would they feel if they had another magical-inclined person in the house? Probably swarmed, I'm guessing...'  
'Any relatives you can stay with?' Snape asked thoughtfully. 'Cousins, aunts, uncles?'  
'No living relatives,' Draco sighed. 'Well, my cousins live in Argentina-I'm not planning to cross the world to get there!'  
'Well, I'm sure Dumbledore could arrange something, Draco,' Snape said gruffly. 'You know, he always has ideas of some kind. Unless, of course, you decide to....no, no, nevermind...'  
'What? What is it, sir?'  
'Unless you befriend Potter or Weasley,' he replied coldly. 'Both of which have no interest in talking to you.'  
'And I them,' Draco said haughtily. 'I guess I'll ask Hermione...in the meanwhile, can I spend the night here?'  
'Well, wouldn't you rather go back to your own room?' Snape asked. 'It naturally makes more sense than to stay here.'  
  
'I suppose so,' said Draco, and he quickly thanked Snape for his help, and started back to the Head dormitory.  
  
*  
  
'Harry, Ron,' Lupin said, 'you should go back to Hogwarts. It is very late, and you two need your sleep.' Harry and Ron nodded solemnly, and said one last good-bye to Lupin, and wished him luck in finding anything.  
When they were back in Hogwarts, they rushed up to the Gryffindor common room, trying not to wake anyone. They quietly crept into their beds; no one seemed to notice-for now, that is. But someone in the room was still awake, and went over to their beds to ask what they had done. 


	11. Restricted to Anyone who Cares

-Chapter Eleven-  
Restricted to Anyone who Cares  
  
Neville Longbottom was apparently awake, and had known that Harry and Ron had just scarpered into bed.  
'Just wh-what were y-y-you doing out of bed?' Neville stammered. 'You could have been c-caught!'  
'Yeah, well, we weren't,' Harry pointed out. 'So drop it and go to sleep! It's nearly three in the morning, and we're tired.' Harry rolled on his stomach, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*  
  
The next day, things were very hectic; classes were dismissed for the entire day, so everyone was spending their free time outside, except for the trio.  
Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room (which was deserted since everyone else was playing in the snow).  
'Hermione, we have some questions for you,' Harry said slowly, walkiiing over to where she was sitting. Hermione set down her book on the table in front of her.  
'Well then, what is it?' asked she. Ron flushed crimson; Hermione looked gorgeous today, and apparently he had noticed.  
'Uh...uh...question the first is, uh...are you available for the Yule Ball?' Ron asked distractedly. Hermione looked slightly taken aback.  
'Herm! That's not what Ron was really going to ask,' Harry said. Ron couldn't remove his eyes from the beautiful girl that sat in front of him, and he was wearing a goofy grin while watching her.  
'Um...Ron, you're scaring me-stop looking at me like that!' Hermione said briskly. 'Harry, you seem to have a brain today-what was it you needed?'  
'Well, as you know, we snuck out to Gringotts last night,' he said calmly, 'and we saw Professor Lupin there; apparently, he's working for the Ministry of Magic, and was checking out the scene. Anyway, he mentioned a thing called the "Gem of Earth". Any idea what it is?' Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  
'Of course not...' she said awkwardly. 'Why would I know about a thing like that? It's not like I read books all the time. Information like that must be classified in the Restricted section of the Library-' Harry grinned. 'Oh, no, Harry! Don't go sneaking into the Restricted section!'  
'What? It's important to know what it is!' Harry said shortly. 'Besides, I've been wanting to find some sort of swelling charm to put on Pansy Parkinson...' Hermione gave him a don't-think-you'll-get-away-with-this glare. After awhile of plotting out their scheme, Harry finally snapped his fingers in front of Ron to get him back down to Earth.  
'Huh? What did I miss?' Ron said warily, scratching his head. 'Oh-hi, Hermione.' He went into a trance again.  
'Ron, snap out of it!' Hermione said shrilly. 'That's it; I'm leaving. I don't want to be a part of your little plan to misbehave.' She strode into the Head common room to catch up on some reading. Draco wasn't there at the moment; he had told her he was going for a walk outside for a bit, but it surprised Hermione that he wasn't back yet.  
She opened up a book called How to Know When Your Friends are Plotting Against You by Millerna Kip. Hermione opened up to the first page:  
Have some friends you think are plotting against you? Well, here is your guide to find out what they're doing behind your back...  
Chapter 1-Friends constantly changing the subject  
Chapter 2-Friends smiling at inappropriate charms  
Chapter 3-Different schemes they may be planningChapter 4-Defence against them  
'Oh, this is ridiculous!' Hermione said, placing the book down on the table, and picking up her Spanish book; yes, aside from learning the natural elements of magic, Hermione loved to learn different languages-Spanish, French, Italian, and Japanese. She also knew a bit of German, since her parents had been to Germany once.  
Hermione, all of a sudden, didn't feel like reading. She felt...oddly sleepy...she yawned and said, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest up a bit.' She curled up on the couch, and fell asleep, where she had a disturbing dream.  
'Hermione....Hermione...' Who would be calling her? 'Hermione...come to me, Hermione...' The voice sounded evil...and yet, she'd heard it before...somehow.  
'Who's there?' she asked. Someone in a dark green robe emerged from the trees of the Forbidden Forest, the hood pulled down so she couldn't see the face; but by the sounds of the voice, it was a man.  
'Hermione...' the voice repeated eerily. Where had she heard that voice? Somewhere...in second year...possibly Lucius?  
'Stop calling my name!' Hermione shouted. 'What do you want?'  
'Let me show you something...' the man said, pointing into the snow-filled depths of the forest.   
'I shan't come with you! For all I know, you might be serving He Who Must Not Be Named!' Hermione yelled. The man, whoever he was, grabbed her wrist and led her into the heart of the forest.   
Voices...chanting something...yes, that's what it was...As Hermione got closer, the less sense the chanting seemed to be making. A different language, maybe? Then, a circle of people...surrounding blue flames...a face....yes, a face in the middle of the flames...a projection, she thought.  
'I have brought her, My Lord,' said the man who was dragging Hermione still further into the forest. 'I have brought the sacrifice, as you asked me to. What shall I do with her?' The face whirled around-it was pale grey, unhealthy, dainty-looking....Voldemort! But what did she have to do with any of this? No! Hermione was an excellent, well-behaved girl; she didn't have anything to do with Dark Arts.  
'Yes...the girl, indeed...' Voldemort said coldly. 'Let her stand before me...come on, then! Now!'  
'Yes, Master,' the man said. He led her right in front of the face, and the man removed his hood-sure enough, it was Lucius Malfoy. Yes, Hermione knew he was a Death Eater; that she knew very well, for a long time now, even....but somehow, she didn't think he would be the one serving Voldemort this very second...  
During the summer, Draco had told her that Lucius had fled after awhile, half-afraid of Voldemort, half-laughing at his ability to just let Harry walk away last year, without being touched by the Avada Kadavra curse, in which it would make anyone stop dead. Twice, Voldemort had failed to kill Harry with the same curse...  
'Lucius...tell me, you are sure this is the right girl?' Voldemort said in the same icy tone, serveying Hermione over. 'She looks harmless, and yet...she has been told to have immense strength...I do not get it...'  
'I am sure, My Lord,' Lucius replied, bowing his head. 'This is indeed Hermione Granger, as you told me.'  
'Good,' Voldemort said quietly. He took a deep breath, and smiled uncontrollably. 'Tell me, Hermione....how do you feel about pain? About suffering like you never have before?'  
'What?!' Hermione shrieked. 'What is the meaning of this? I do not wish to answer!' Voldemort gave an awful laugh.  
'Lucius! If you would...' Voldemort indicated his wand, and Lucius took it out, pointing it at Hermione. 'You know very well what to do from here on...'  
'I do, My Lord,' Lucius replied. He faced Hermione. 'Blue moon, skies silver, the prey of which will surely quiver. Red to blue, blood to blood, make this girl deserve exactly what she should!' Green sparks flew out from the moon and blasted Hermione; pain, like she'd never felt before. Voices, screaming inside her head. She tried to move; not possible. She was paralyzed on the spot. She tried to call for help; her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. And finally, she fell to the ground, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to breathe...  
Someone shook her awake. Her eyes snapped open; her chest felt tight and wheezy, her vision blurry, and her head spinning.  
'Hermione?' It was Draco. 'Are you OK? Hermione? Hello?' She couldn't talk. She fell backwards onto the couch, unconscious.  
  
*  
  
'Will she be OK?' said the one voice worriedly. Silence, and then:  
'Yes, she'll be fine,' said the second voice. 'Poor thing passed out. You're sure you have no idea what happened?'  
'Not a clue,' said the first voice. Hermione's eye-lids felt heavy; she couldn't lift them to see who was talking, but she was now able to speak.  
'How come I can't open my eyes?' was all she could say. The first voice came again, having a note of care, and slightly happy that she was finally awake.  
'You're weak, Hermione. Don't try to move,' was the reply.  
'Is that you, Draco?' Hermione whispered.  
'Yes, it's OK,' he said, stroking her forehead. 'You're in the hospital wing. You passed out.'  
'I know that! It's pretty obvious...who else is here?' she asked.  
'Madam Pomfrey; Harry and Ron'll be here soon, too,' Draco said soothingly. 'Madam Pomfrey, if you would leave us alone?' She quickly left the room. 'Now, Herm, what happened? Please, tell me. I was so worried-you had stopped breathing for a moment-oh, but then you started saying things incoherently, so I knew you were at least alive. Gosh,' he sighed deeply, 'I was almost in tears, to tell you the truth.'  
'I...maybe I should tell you some other time, in a more sequestered area,' Hermione said shortly, opening her eyes a bit. 'It's not the type of thing you should speak of in the open.' Draco nodded, and patted her hand.  
'Do you need anything?' he asked.  
'No, no, I'm fine,' Hermione insisted. 'Oh, here's Harry and Ron.' They came scampering over to the bed.  
'Herm! Are you all right??' they both asked.   
'We were so worred-'  
'-heard you'd passed out-'  
'-Dumbledore said you'd be here-'  
'-hurried over as fast as we could-'  
'Guys!' Hermione whispered loudly. 'It's OK!' They both panted, out of breath from rambling on about things. 'Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to be alone to sleep; I'm deadly tired.' Draco shot a look at both Harry and Ron.  
'Right! Uh, well, we'll leave you to it, then,' Ron said. 'Feel better soon, and tell us if you need anything!' They hurried out the door, waving at her.  
'Um, Draco? That means you, too,' Hermione smirked. 'Just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean you get to hang around when I need rest.'  
'Oh-right,' he said, flushing slightly. 'I'll just....I'll be in the castle if you need me...yeah, OK...um, bye then.' He kissed her on the cheek, and closed the curtains around her bed, as she closed her eyes, and drifted off to a more peaceful sleep than before.  
  
*  
  
Madam Pomfrey was reluctant to let Hermione go in the evening, but finally agreed to it. So, Hermione quickly put her robes back on (she was in a hospital gown at the moment), and exited into the hall, making sure to not move too quickly, or else her chest might get tight again. Professor Snape stopped her half way along the corridor.  
'Miss Granger, a word, if I may?' he said calmly. 'My office. Don't worry; it's not to give you a detention or anything.' Hermione followed Snape into the dark dungeon which was his office. She sat down in a black chair, opposit of him.  
'I heard about your little episode, and I have to admit, I was a bit worried,' he said, folding his arms and staring her in the eye. 'Tell me; was it a dream?' Hermione's eyes widened a bit.  
'How did you know?' she asked nervously. Snape merely smiled.  
'I have my ways,' he retorted. 'Please, do tell me what it was about.'  
'It had Lucius Malfoy in it,' she said slowly, 'and...and V-Voldemort...' Snape's eyes widened with surprise.  
'Are you positive it was him?' Snape asked anxiously.  
'Yes, I am,' Hermione said quietly. 'Anyway, Lucius led me into the Forbidden Forest, where he said some sort of incantation...something to do with the moon, blue and red, and blood...'  
'You mean, the incantation of the sky,' he said serenely, 'that is what it was. It is a spell which will drain the prey from any energy at all, and will kill it. However, since this was only in a dream, it merely made you collapse for awhile, fortunately.'  
'Oh...I guess that was a fairly fortunate thing, then,' Hermione replied. 'Anyway, why are you being nice to me?'  
'Isn't a man allowed to be nice once and awhile? Sheesh,' Snape said, rolling his eyes. 'I'm not always mean, you know.'  
'Well, there's a first for everything,' she said in an undertone. 'Anyways, I must get going. I have to go eat dinner with Harry and Ron.'  
'Er-you seem to be a bit behind on time, Miss Granger,' Snape said quietly. 'It is passed dinnertime. Though, I'm sure that if they are any friends of yours, they will have saved you some. Run along then. And if you have any other frightening dreams, go straight to Dumbledore-he'll know what to do.'  
'Yes, OK. Thank you, Professor,' Hermione said shortly, and she left.   
  
*  
  
The Gryffindor common room was still fairly still; Neville was practicing some summoning charms, as well as levitating spells. Harry and Ron seemed to be plotting their entrance into the Restricted section of the Library. They immediately snapped their heads towards the portrait hole, however, when Hermione walked in.  
'Hermione! You're all right!' Ron said, getting to his feet in a hurry. 'So, tell us; what made you pass out?' he asked.   
'I'll tell you in my room, OK? It's more concealed there. Besides, I have to tell Draco, too,' Hermione sighed. 'Come on, then!' She strided over to one of the portraits, said the password, and stepped into the Head common room, where Draco was sitting in front of the fire.  
'So, you've brought friends,' he said, trying to sound like his normal evil self. 'Harry, Ron,' he nodded.   
'I've come to tell you all about what happened to me,' Hermione said briskly, sitting down on the couch with Ron and Harry. 'I had a dream; quite a disturbing dream, as a matter of fact. It involved your Father-' she glanced at Draco, 'and You-Know-Who.  
'Anyway, Lucius led me into the Forbidden Forest, where He Who Must Not Be Named was. Lucius performed an incantation of the sky. I believe it went like this; Blue moon, skies of silver, the prey of which shall surely quiver. Red to blue, blood to blood, make this girl deserve exactly what she should.  
'It sent green sparks from the moon; they hit me, and I was unable to move or call for help. I eventually fell to the ground, unable to breathe. That's when you woke me up, Draco. All I can say is it must have been something that really happened, because I stopped breathing for a moment, as you know. That's all.' She leant back into the couch, and breathed a deep sigh, and yawned.  
'I've heard of that spell,' Draco said suddenly. 'If you come into contact with it, it'll kill you. I guess since this only happened in a dream-perhaps a vision, if you may-it only made you pass out (fortunately),' he added.   
'Yeah, that's what Snape told me,' Hermione replied dryly.  
'You mean he talked to you about it?' Harry interrupted. 'What, is he going to take points off of Gryffindor for you passing out?'  
'No,' Hermione answered, 'of course not. I know it sounds weird, but...I think he knew what my dream was about...somehow...'  
'I'll ask him sometime, if you want,' Draco suggested, staring into the flames of the fire. 'Fire can be so captivating...' Harry rolled his eyes.  
'Yeah, that way you won't have to look at Hermione, because she's Muggle-born, right?' Harry said angrily. Draco snapped his head towards him.  
'No!' he shouted. 'I mean to say...I've grown out of that stuff...' he added in a would-be-calm voice.  
'Well, we're out-Ron and I are going for a walk outside, maybe see Hagrid; you know,' Harry said, 'stuff like that.' Hermione nodded.  
'Have fun, then. I suppose I'll catch you up later,' she said distractedly. 'That is, if you two decide not to go through with your silly little plan?'   
'Er...see you later!' was all Harry said, as himself and Ron slipped through the Fat Lady portrait, back into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat down in front of the fire with Draco, and he interrupted her thoughts:  
'What are they up to now?' he asked coolly. 'Hopefully not one of those ridiculous schemes that they usually come up with; they'll be caught for sure, that way.' Hermione sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
'They're planning to sneak into the Restricted section of the Library,' she said sternly, 'which I totally disagree with.'  
'I, too, have to admit that I would utmost disagree with that; do you have any idea how many times that Filch goes up and down the halls of the library at night these days? I swear the reason the old git looks so ugly is because he hasn't any sleep in years!' Draco said seriously. 'They won't stand a chance, what, getting through the library at night. Filch stays up all night guarding it; and if I didn't know any better, I'd say Mrs Norris could see through invisibility cloaks.' Hermione just nodded her head.  
'Well, they mustn't blame me if they're caught, that is one thing for sure,' she said. Hermione stared into the enveloping flames, mesmorised by their presence. 'I do hope they'll be sensible about this,' she added abruptly.  
  
*  
  
Midnight. Not a stroke below, nor after. Ron was pretending to be pulling an all-nighter for the O.W.L's (though little did he know they weren't 'til May, which made this oddly suspicious, and besides; studying wasn't his modus operandi).  
Harry interrupted his studying when he suddenly spoke out. Ron was pretending to be looking at his Unfogging the Future book, but really, he had stuffed a copy of the wizard comic Which Witch is Which? Inside.  
'Ron, d'you reckon everyone's gone up to bed now?' Harry asked. 'You know...so we can start the you-know-what.' Ron put down the book, and laid his head in his hands.  
'Well, I suppose so,' he said. 'I'm ready; are you?' Harry nodded, and took the invisibility cloak out from his pocket. He and Ron covered themselves up, and tip-toed through the portrait hole, and into the halls.   
Everything was very dark; the only light was from the end of Harry's wand, and even then, it was only a small beam of light, shining just in front of them.   
When they reached the Library, they made sure to open the door quickly; if you opened it too slowly, it would creak like heck, and that would put Filch on guard even more. The Restriced section of the Library was over at the other side, therefore, they had to walk quite a far distance, as the Library was rather on the large side.  
The Restricted section, students were only allowed into if they got a note signed by a Professor at Hogwarts. That is the reason why Harry and Ron had to sneak out so late at night, and in the invisibility cloak, for that matter.  
Harry silently took off the cloak, and headed down the aisle of old, darkened books beyond. He blew some dust off a book called Gems and Elements by Edgar Hemperton. He opened to page one, which had a list of various magical gems. Then he stopped down the long list; he saw it-the Gem of Earth.  
Harry quickly beckoned Ron over to the area he was in, and turned to page 165 (the page in which enlisted the role of this particular gem).  
The Gem of Earth  
Also known as the Gem of Eden, this is by far the most evil gem of all. It is said that whoever touches it will have whatever they desire. The reason this gem is so well-known is because of its ability to wipe out happiness throughout the world, leaving nothing but evil things on Earth. If it happens to fall into the wrong posession, nobody could tell what kind of fate the world would fall to.  
'That sounds dangerous,' Harry whispered abruptly, 'and I bet that's why Voldemort wanted the gem-to make everything in our day-to-day lives untolerable and evil.' 


	12. The Green Room

-Chapter Twelve-  
The Green Room  
  
Hermione awoke next morning, feeling refreshed, and she stretched in front of the now repaired window, where the sun was peering out from behind the dark sea of trees in the Forbidden Forest. The last Wednesday before the Yule Ball, Hermione was wondering if it were a good idea to take Draco as her date, as it might be conspicuous.  
'What do you think?' she asked, pacing around the room. 'I mean, I want to, but is it such a good idea?' Draco sat up from his bed.  
'What are we even talking about?' he inquired. 'If it's about ballet lessons, I say it's a terrible idea, and that you should have never thought of it.'  
'I'm talking about the Yule Ball!' Hermione said irritably. 'Honestly, don't you even care who you plan to take?' Draco scrunched up his forehead.  
'It's not such a big deal,' he said after a moment, 'I don't see why you're worrying yourself. It's a dance! And, for your information,' he added, 'I plan to take you.' Hermione unfolded her arms and stopped pacing for a moment, then started up again.  
'Don't you get it? How would it look if Harry and Ron saw you dancing with me at the Yule Ball?' Hermione replied hotly.   
'I don't care what they think; I've pretended long enough that I don't like you when I obviously do,' Draco said coolly. 'Oh, and by the way-you're late for Transfiguration.' Hermione's eyes widened, and she pulled on her hair so hard, it looked as though it'd come right out. She took out her wand and transfigured her pajamas into her school robes, and dashed out the door without even saying good-bye to Draco.  
Hermione skidded so quickly in front of the door to Transfiguration class, that she almost fell to the floor, but quickly regained her balance and ran through the door-everyone else was already there. She felt herslef flush pink, and Professor McGonagall looked up at her through her spectacles.  
'Well done, Miss Granger,' she said, 'you have managed to lose points from all of your fellow Gryffindors. 10 points will be taken for your awful consideration of time.' Hermione sat down next to Harry, who looked at her with a how-could-you-possible-be-late? look. Apparently, everyone was supposed to be transfiguring a button into a pinyatta.   
After class, Hermione hurried into Gryffindor common room, knowing Harry and Ron were there. Sure enough, they were sitting in chairs, almost half-expecting to see her any moment.  
'Hermione, you don't look well,' Harry said worriedly. 'Are you all right?' Hermione's breaths came in quick, shallow gasps rather than slow and deep. 'You're having trouble breathiing...let me help you...' He supported her onto the couch. Ron came and sat down next to her.  
'Hermione, you're sick, aren't you?' Ron asked hesitantly. 'You could have just told us, and we would have gone up to Madam Pomfrey or-'  
'Yes, Ron, I'm sick,' Hermione interrupted hastily. 'Very sick with a curse. It's not one that someone can exactly put on you; it just sort of happens. I'm not sure if you've heard of it? It's called the Rellemaro curse.' Ron looked perplexed.  
'No, I haven't,' he said, and looked to Harry. 'Have you?' Harry shook his head, and turned to Hermione.  
'What does it do?' Harry asked. 'Is it something serious? Should we get Dumbledore?' His questions came as quickly as rain would beat down on a cool spring day.  
'It causes shortness of breath, weakness, and fatigue,' Hermione replied quietly. 'It's not something serious, and no; you shouldn't get Dumbledore.' She took a deep breath. 'What you can do, however, is tell the Professors that I won't be in for the rest of the day. I'm going back to my dormitory to rest up for the day.' Harry nodded in agreement, and helped Hermione into her room, where she slept away the rest of the afternoon.  
  
*  
  
  
'Hmm, I wonder where Hermione is?' Draco thought. 'Not in the Head common room...maybe Potter or Weasley will know.' He headed East, down some dark dungeon passageways, when he came across a room he had never seen before.  
Intriguing him, Draco hesitantly opened the door-nothing was inside. He decided that maybe there was an invisible entrance, or something like that. He looked around everywhere, but still there were no doors, no signs of portraits; absolutely nothing, which left him dumbfounded. But then...a mirror. Yes, a mirror-a circular mirror. Draco went over to it, and looked at his reflection.  
'Gee, am I really that sexy-looking?' he smirked. 'Anyway, this mirror isn't just here by chance; it must have some magical incline to it...but what?' He reached out and touched it, and his hand went right through. 'AAGH!' He quickly pulled back. 'What the..?!' And then, all of a sudden...music. Piano music. No, not just any music-beautiful, heart-felt music. Draco, being that he had a reputation for being fearless, walked through the mirror, and into a green room.   
A piano lay at one end of it, with a girl playing in front of it, but he couldn't see who it was, for she had a dark cloak hanging around her, which covered her face. The music stopped, and she whirled around.  
'What are you doing here?' The voice sounded utterly appalled at Draco's presence. But, the voice was very familiar...Hermione Granger.  
'Hermione, what are you doing here?' Draco asked soothingly, 'and what is this place?' She removed her hood, and, as though very dizzy, staggered over to where he stood. 'You're having trouble walking...' he added.  
'It's nothing, just a curse. It'll be gone within a few days,' Hermione replied weakly. 'And this is my piano room. I come here when I need...time alone. To think. To clear my mind. Sort of like my therapy.' Draco stared around the room.  
'Why is everything green?' he inquired. Hermione merely shrugged, and went over to a bookshelf full of famous musicians' songs.  
'Have a request?' she asked. 'I know many songs. Tragic ones, happy ones, you name it.' Draco folded his arms across his chest.  
'You've been holding back on me about this room, you know,' he said. 'Why didn't you tell me before? I have you know that I play the piano, too.'  
'I don't know, really,' Hermione said. 'I guess I didn't want anyone else to know about it, at the time...and then it slipped my mind, when I finally decided to tell you...' She looked very faint, and leant up against the wall.  
'You should really go rest, you know, Herm,' Draco said concernedly. He placed an arm around her. 'Why don't I take you back up to your common room to be with your friends? Harry and Ron are probably wondering where you are.' Hermione nodded vaguely, and the went up the stone steps, and into Gryffindor common room.   
No one was there at the moment, so Draco merely rested her down on the couch in the common room. 'Where is everyone?' he inquired finally. 'Shouldn't they be here?' Hermione checked the large clock on the wall.  
'Dinner hasn't quite finished yet,' she replied simply, 'so no one will be back for about twenty minutes or so.'  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron were at the end of the Gryffindor table, discussing the events of last night in excited tones.   
'Can you believe how important that gem is?' Ron said sardonically. 'I can't believe no one told us about it!'  
'Yeah, I know,' Harry said, grabbing another bun and a bowl of mashed potatoes. 'Hey, d'you reckon Herm's OK?' he added. Ron shrugged.  
'We could always go back there early to see,' he replied. So they finished up dinner, and insisted to Seamus and Dean that they should go back early. They reached the Fat Lady, hardly even noticing that they were there already.  
'Well? Password!' she said placidly. 'Haven't got all day! Oh, and by the way, a blonde-haired boy just went in with your little brown-haired friend, Hermione.' Harry and Ron exchanged quizzical looks, before giving the Fat Lady the password, and rushing into the common room.  
'What the?!!' was all either of them said. Draco and Hermione were kissing softly, but suddenly opened their eyes wide with shock at Harry and Ron's shouts.  
'Just what do you think you are doing?!' Harry yelled dangerously. Before he knew what he was doing, he was grabbing Draco from off the couch, and slammed him against the wall.   
'Stop it!' Hermione shrieked. 'You'll hurt him!'  
'Good!' Harry bellowed. Hermione jumped from the couch, and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, trying to release Draco from his grip. She finally had to blast him out of the way; Harry toppled backwards, and Draco fell to the floor in pain, nursing his neck and arm.  
'What did you do that for?!' Hermione yelled furiously. 'He didn't do anything wrong!'   
'And just what does that mean?!' Harry shouted. 'He was forcing you to kiss him!' Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, and she grabbed Draco from off the floor, and laid him on the couch.  
'Thanks to you, he'll probably have broken his spine!' she said shrilly. She raised her hand, and slapped Harry across the face, much harder than she had intended to.  
Ron was gaping, open-mouthed, in a corner, apparently too shocked to move. He finally rolled his eyes back into their sockets and fainted with a loud THUD!  
'Hang on, I'll go get you an ice pack...' Hermione whispered sympathetically to Draco. 'And you,' she shot a glare at Harry, 'you had bloody well better apologize! Honestly, you think he was forcing me? I did it of my own free will!' Harry put his fingers in his ears, and took them out again, thinking he had heard wrong.  
'You mean you two...Draco and you...what!?' he spluttered. 'You two can't possibly be in love!'  
'Ohhh, but we are,' Draco said coolly. 'Don't look so surprised about it. There's a very fine line between love and hate.' Harry just stood there, appalled, and Draco rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, hadn't you wondered why I was being so nice to Hermione? Put two and two together, and you'd have found out that we've been in love all this time.'  
'Hermione...is he lying, or is this true?' Harry asked quizzically, looking at thw two of them. Hermione looked up at the emerald green eyes.  
'It's true,' she said quietly. 'I didn't know how you would react, so I waited to tell you.' Harry looked up at the ceiling, then down to the ground.  
'What does he have that I don't?' he finally asked. She hung her head low, and pursed her lips.  
'Lots of things, Harry,' Hermione said. 'He's there when I need him, whenever I need him. With you, you're always so busy fighting evil that you wouldn't have time for me, you know? Besides, Draco has changed, Harry. He's not the stupid S.O.B. that he used to be-no offence,' she added to Draco.   
'None taken,' he remarked. 'Well...I'm guessing I should leave.' Draco got up, though rather stiffly, and walked out of the room slowly, Hermione following him, with a hand around his back.  
Once they were in the Head common room, Hermione made an ice pack appear with a spell, and she placed it near Draco's neck and shoulder region.  
'Does it still hurt?' she asked a few minutes later.  
'Yes,' he said, 'but I'm fine, thanks.' He closed his eyes, and a silent tear trickled down his cheek, and Hermione brushed it away.  
'Don't cry,' she said soothingly, placing a comforting hand on his forehead. 'The pain will go away soon. He really slammed you hard, didn't he?' Draco merely nodded.  
'I can't believe I'm crying over something like this,' he moaned. 'This is embarrassing.' Hermione giggled quietly.  
'Even the bravest people cry,' she said. 'If the pain gets any worse, I'll get Madam Pomfrey.' He shook his head, and put a hand through his hair.  
'It's usually the guy who takes care of the girl, you know,' Draco said with a slight smile. 'You shouldn't have to take care of me. Just imagine what Crabbe and Goyle would think if they heard Hermione Granger took care of a Malfoy...'  
'They don't have to know,' Hermione said calmly. 'You know, now that Harry and Ron know about us, we can go to the Yule Ball together.' He smiled lightly.  
'I think I'll go read a bit,' Draco said slowly, 'exams are coming up fast.' He slowly sat up, and headed into the halls. Hermione supposed he must have been going to the library.   
'Library! That reminds me...I wonder what Harry and Ron found out?' she said. 'No, I won't ask them...not after our fight today...but I have to go into Gryffindor common room to fetch my Arithmancy book, anyway.' So she solemnly walked into the common room, and hoped Harry and Ron weren't there-but they were, both of them chatting vigorously.  
'Oh, well if it isn't the Malfoy-Lover,' Harry said dully. 'We were just talking about you.'   
'Oh, were you? Well, I'm just here to get my book, and then I'll be off to let you talk about me behind my back, thanks,' Hermione said incredulously, heading up the stairs to the dormitory. She came back down, and Ron looked very uncomfortable.  
'Harry, don't you think you're being a tad mellow-dramatic?' he said hesitantly. 'You two should make up...I mean, personally, I don't think it's such a big deal that Malfoy and Hermione are in love.'  
'Thank you for your support, Ron,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'I'll be leaving you now, Harry, Ron. Try to have a good evening without me. Though, I'm sure that won't be too hard, will it, Harry?'  
She walked out, with a disgruntled look on her face. Exams were starting next Tuesday and Wednesday, so Hermione had to get cramming. After all, imagine the horror if she only got 99.9% on a paper!  
'What subject shall I study for first...?' she muttered to herself. Hermione sprawled out all of her books, some quills, and a leaf of parchment out on the birch-wood coffee table. 'I suppose I should study on Arithmancy...let's see...' The topic that she had to do an essay on, was in the advanced class (no one expected less, of course). The topic was: Hob-Goblins and House-Elves; Similarities, and How They Were Dealt With in the Past. Hermione had never done any studies on Hob-Goblins before. 'I think I'll go to the library to get some books on those particular creatures...oh, but of course, I could always ask Hagrid! No...it's snowing too heavily out. I'm in knee-deep out there!' This, actually, wasn't saying much, since Hermione was rather short, being 5'2", compared to Harry and Ron's 6'3", and Draco's 6'5". Next to Ginny Weasley, she was the shortest girl in school.  
It was rather quiet in the halls, when Hermione decided to head to the library. Strange, she had thought, because it was only 7 o'clock, and there were usually loads of students and a few Professors wandering the corridors busily.   
She stepped in the library; Pansy Parkinson was latched on to Draco's arm, like a mosquito biting someone, and he was, without a doubt, trying to deattach her.  
'Get off me, you slimy prat!' he kept saying. 'You know I have a girlfriend, and I love her very much, so get your grimy hands off me, Parkinson!' Hermione's heart melted; he had said that he had a girlfriend, and loved her very much. That meant a lot to her. She wandered over to the table, and sat down.  
'Couldn't help but notice you were having some trouble with a bug, Draco,' Hermione grinned. 'Shall we call the Pesk-Control Unit?'  
'Sounds like a dandy idea to me,' he grumbled. 'Parkinson, bug off, will you? Or shall I put a hex on you? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't mind re-attaching your limbs. She has lots of spare time.'  
'Oh, come on, Dracie-poo, I know you don't mean that the slightest,' Pansy replied. 'And get that stupid Mudblood out of my face! Her germs are spreading onto me!' Hermione closed her eyes, and looked the other way, unable to stare at Pansy for any longer period of time.  
'You call her Mudblood one more time, and you'll be receiving a kiss from the Dementors, got it?!' Draco roared angrily. Pansy frightenedly let go of his arm, and walked-rather, galloped-away in an orderly fashion.  
'She is such a fool,' Hermione said briskly, 'she'll never give up.' Draco merely 'hmf'd' about Pansy, rolled his eyes, and opened his book again. 'Say, do you know much about Hob-Goblins?'  
'I know a little. Why?' he asked, flipping through the pages of his book.  
'Well, I need to finish an essay for Arithmancy on them, and frankly, I don't know much about them...' Hermione said. 'So that's why I asked you.' He closed the book, folded his arms, and looked across at her.  
'What is it you need to know?' Draco asked. 'I'm not expert on Hob-Goblins, but I'll give you as much information as possible.'  
'I need to know similarities between the Hob-Goblin and the House-Elf. So basicallly, just a little background information on how they act,' Hermione replied. She yawned, and ran a few fingers through her hair. 'I'm so tired...and it's still early. Oh, how's your back, by the way?'  
'Don't worry about me, I'm fine,' he assured her. 'You look exhausted. Why don't you pack it in early, and you can study tomorrow?'  
'I'll have to agree with that idea,' she remarked. 'Be sure to wake me up before seven o'clock in the morning, though. I need some major study time, or else I'll get a low percent!'  
'Oh yes, hell would crust over if Hermione Granger got ninety-nine percent,' he said sarcastically. 'Just stop being so hard on yourself. It's no wonder you're tired; you push yourself up to goals your mind can't always reach.'  
'Nonsense,' Hermione said firmly. 'My mind can definitely achieve my high self-expectations.'  
'Well, just get up to the dormitory. I won't be back for a few hours, mind. I still have a bit of reading to do,' Draco replied softly. 'Want me to walk you back?'  
'I'm fine by myself,' Hermione insisted, 'but thank you for your consideration. I'll see you in the morning. 'Night.'  
'Yeah, good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the Chizpurfles bite!' he teased. 'No, actually, I'm serious; they like to chew at wands and what have you.'  
'Oh, shut up,' she giggled. 'Buh-bye. Don't stay up too late, now.' She picked up her books, and walked slowly back to the Head dormitory. 


	13. Unexpected Allies

-Chapter Thirteen-  
Unexpected Allies  
  
'D'you reckon we should tell Herm what we found out in the library about the gem?' Ron asked the next morning.  
'Not after she went behind our backs, snogging Malfoy!' Harry said shrilly. 'She's a brat...'  
'No she isn't!' Ron said defensively. 'She's...just a bit mixed up at the moment, you know?'  
'Likely story...' Harry answered. 'Anyway, we'd better get to Potions, or Snape's going to have our heads!'  
  
*  
  
'What is a potion?' Snape said. 'What is in a potion? How do you define a potion? The answer to those is close. But frankly, I'd rather not know what's in a potion...it might just make me lose my breakfast.' He smiled-not a twisted smirk-a real, genuine smile.  
'I wonder what's up with him?' Ginny Weasley said. Hermione sat next to her for the lesson, not having wanted to sit next to Ron or Harry at the time.  
'Dunno, but I like it,' Hermione whispered.  
'Today, we will be making eye-colour potions,' Snape continued curtly, 'which is much more difficult than it may seem. What you will do, is take a vile, pour in your ingredients, and drink a small portion. If it works, whatever colour you have on your mind will become reality in your eyes. If it doesn't work...well, then nothing will happen. Easy enough, no?  
'Two lacewings, a bat's eye, and a hair of banshee should do the trick,' he added. 'Now, mix carefully; if you don't mix the ingredients well enough, it will unfortunately taste awful...if the potion is mixed well, however, it should taste like pumpkin juice, though I must admit, I've never had the stuff...'  
'Something weird's going on,' Hermione whispered to Ginny, and she nodded in agreement. 'Either he's up to something, or he's actually turned over a new leaf.'  
The most astonishing thing throughout the whole lesson, was the fact that Snape didn't give detention to Neville Longbottom. Draco got up during class, and dropped a note on Hermione's desk.  
Hermione,  
Something weird going on, or what?  
Tell me your opinion on what you think's happening.  
Draco  
'What was that about?' Ginny asked, trying to get a peek at the note, but Hermione folded it up, and stuffed it into her breast pocket.  
'Nothing,' she retorted. 'Nothing at all.'  
  
*  
  
'Hermione?' a voice called. 'Hermione, can I talk to you?' The voice sounded fearful, caring, and had a bit of discomfort in it. She turned around, and was face to face with Ron.  
'As long as it's not to bad mouth me or Draco,' she said, 'then it's a free country. Come on, my dormitory's empty at the moment.' She led the way to the portrait, murmed 'Faeries,' and went inside. The portrait tried to close on Ron, causing it to knock him in the nose, which made Hermione giggle.  
'It's not funny!' he pouted. 'That really hurt! That stupid unicorn...' Hermione motioned for him to sit down next to her.  
'So, what is it that's so important?' she asked. Ron scrunched up his face, searching for the right words.  
'Well, Harry's still mad at you-which I'm sure you already know,' he began, 'another thing-I received a letter from Percy. He's getting married to his girlfriend. You remember Penelope Clearwater, right? Anyway, moving on....' He took a deep breath in. 'We found out some information about the Gem of Earth.'  
'Oh...' Hermione responded uncomfortably. 'That's....good, I think...' She leaned back into a pillow, and stared at Ron. 'I have to tell you something...'  
'OK, what is it?' Ron asked softly.  
'I...I was there...when it was stolen,' she confessed. 'And I saw...I saw...him.' Ron searched her eyes for expression, but she just looked distant, that was all.  
'You mean...He Who Must Not Be Named?' he said defiantly. 'Did he...well, know you were there...?' Hermione closed her eyes, and nodded.  
'He told me that...he would kill me where no one would be able to help me,' Hermione said quietly. 'He said he'd kill me...in my dreams!'  
Ron was at a loss of words, so all he did was stand there, the colour fading from his face.  
  
*  
  
'Yeesh! I wonder where Ron could be?' Harry wondered. He wandered the corridors, looking everywhere for a trace of him. He had caught a glance of someone with red hair, but it was only Fred. 'I hope he hasn't borrowed my invisibility cloak...' Harry was in such a hurry, that he bumped into someone.  
'Easy there, Potter,' the guy said.   
'What do you want, Malfoy?' Harry spat. 'If it's to snog Hermione, she's not here at the moment. You'll have to look elsewhere.'  
'I wasn't looking for her...' he trailed off. 'I was actually looking for you.' Harry stared at him, perplexed.  
'And why would you want to see me?' he said. 'Is it because you want to insult me some more?'  
'Hm, funny; that's not the reason,' Draco snarled. 'I heard that you knew about the...' He dropped his voice, 'the Gem of Earth.'  
'How do you know about that?' Harry asked, slightly taken aback.  
'Please, I know a lot of things...mainly because of...of...Lucius, the slimy git,' he said. 'Anyway, I just wanted to...to let you know that I know loads about the thing. So, don't waste your energy on it. I'll help you out, if I have to.'  
'What? Are you sure you aren't just gonna curse me?' Harry said. 'Because, if you are, I'm not a fool! I...I know how to fight off the Imperius curse!'  
'Please! Why would I lie about this?' Draco sneered. 'As much as it does cause me displeasure, I will help you as much I can.'  
'After much thought, I do have to admit that I need help...but you have to promise this is no trick!' Harry said sternly. Draco sighed, took one hand and placed it over his heart.  
'I solemnly swear that this is no trick,' he said deftly. 'Now then, who are you looking for?'  
'Ron...' Harry said dryly, 'like it matters to you anyway.' They both paused for a moment, Harry looking up at the taller boy in disgust. 'I bet you don't truly love Hermione, and that you are just using her.' Draco's expression changed durastically; his eyes didn't look angry. Instead, Harry thought, he looked like he were very hurt at the words he spoke of.  
'I can't believe you think that,' was all Draco was capable of saying. 'I love her with all my heart. And if you were a true friend to her, you would understand that it doesn't matter who she's in love with, as long as it's real. Which it is.' He drew a breath in, and said calmly, 'I trust you will find who you're looking for. I have things to do. Good evening.' With a sweep of his robes, he turned and left, leaving Harry dumbstruck and alone.  
'He really does love her....I can't believe it,' was the thought that coarsed through his mind.  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Ron were in ceaseless conversation about the Voldemort situation, and didn't even notice when Draco came in the room.  
'-maybe a spell-'  
'-the invisibility cloak, maybe-'  
'Are you talking about something non-important, or is this something I can help with?' Draco bellowed over the noice. Two heads swivelled in his direction.  
'Oh, hello,' Ron said. Hermione, on the other hand, smiled brightly, yet mischieviously.  
'Dracie, you're just in time to help us with something,' she said, grabbing him tightly arouund the arm, and sitting him forcefully on the couch.  
'I was actually just stopping by to-' He stopped mid-sentence, on account of the pleading look in Hermione's eyes. 'Oh, OK. What's up?'  
'You-Know-Who is trying to kill me in my dreams, and-'  
'WHOA! He's WHAT?!' Draco stood up abruptly, started pacing the floor, and tugging at his hair.  
'Dracie, Dracie; calm down!' Hermione said, laying a hand on his shoulder blade. 'That's not going to happen, all right?'  
'Yes, well...you can't predict the future, can you?' he said worriedly. 'Then again, neither can Professor Trelawny, but she's teaching Divination...but that's besides the point!'   
'I promise it will never happen. Do you hear me?' she repeated. 'It. Will. Never. Happen.' She kissed his cheek, and sat back down beside Ron.  
'C'mon, don't get mushy on me,' Ron said incredulously. 'What we need is...'  
'A spell that will prevent Hermione from having dreams,' Draco filled in, 'but I don't know any; that's the problem.'  
'Why don't you ask Snape for a potion?' Hermione suggested. 'I reckon he has just the thing.' Draco nodded his agreement.  
'Yes...well, I'll go pay the man a visit,' he said. 'I'll leave you two alone. Oh, er-' he glanced at Ron, 'don't try anything funny.' He left the room as quickly as he had come in.  
'What's he mean, "don't try anything funny?"' Ron asked quietly. Hermione sighed, and folded her arms.  
'Ever since I passed out in your arms, he's been convinced you love me,' she said, letting out a chuckle. Ron laughed, too.  
'You know, ol' Percy admitted to me awhile ago that for awhile, he was in love with you,' he said, still laughing, his face now beet red. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from laughing even more.  
  
*  
  
Draco knocked on the door to Snape's office. He heard rustling of some papers, then footsteps. The door opened soon after.  
'May I come in, Professor?' he asked.  
'I surmise as much, yes,' Snape replied, opening the door to allow Draco in. 'Have a seat then, Mr Malfoy,' he added, cocking his head in the direction of a chair. He eased himself down, and Snape sat the opposite of Draco. 'Well then, what can I do for you today?'  
'Well, Prof-'  
'I told you before that you may call me Severus while on friendly, out-of-class terms.' He nodded, and continued.  
'Right, well anyway-' he broke off a moment, staring at Snape's hair. 'Did you...I don't mean to sound rude, but...did you actually wash your hair?!' Snape's face contorted into a grim smile.  
'Yes, well...I realized that I needed a new image to accompany my new personality,' he replied. 'Anyway, continue.'  
'Er...right. I need, ah....well, I need a potion,' Draco admitted rather seriously. Snape's eyebrows rose a bit in surprise.  
'And what kind of potion would that be, Draco?' he asked, apparently perplexed by this sudden notion of plea.  
'I need a...a potion that prevents dreams from going into the drinker's mind at night, and at all times,' Draco answered, trying to sound calm about everything.  
'Hmm...now, why would we be needing something so advanced as that?' Snape asked coolly, listening intently. Draco quickly explained the situation. 'Hmm, yes...yes, I see...'  
'Do you know a potion of the sort, then?' he asked, almost pleadingly, 'because I'd much rather not witness my girlfriend's death, if you get what I mean.'  
'Yes, I believe I have just the thing,' Snape replied. 'I'll be right back...do stay here, please.' Snape got up, and walked into a door that was barely visible, because it blended in with the wall. He came out shortly after, carrying some ingredients. 'It will take about a week to brew. For the meantime, use a simple desorious charm.'  
'Oh, OK, thanks,' Draco said. 'I guess I'll get going back...I left Hermione with old Weasley...can't trust the guy....' He got up, and started turning the doorknob, when someone came through it. Draco much recognised the guy, but not enough to recall his name.  
'Oh, Mr Weasley. Right on time...' Snape said softly. It was Percy. But what was Percy doing at Hogwarts? He had a job at the Ministry to tend to...  
'Hello, Professor. Sorry I'm late,' Percy said, bowing slightly. 'Do you have the robes? I can start tomorrow.'  
'Excuse me...erm, Mr Malfoy? I believe you should be leaving now...' Snape said calmly.  
'Oh...yes, right.' Draco quickly left the room, and headed back to the Head dormitory, where Ron and Hermione both kept staring at the ceiling, then the floor, then each other, and back again.  
'Hello...' they both sighed.   
'Draco, um...a letter from your Father arrived...' Hermione said, unpocketing the scrunched up envelope.   
'I...I...I think I want you to leave, Ron,' Draco said, going rather pale. 'I'd much like to read this alone with Hermione...'  
'Oh...OK then,' Ron said, puzzled. 'See you tomorrow, Herm. Remember; you said you'd help me out for my Charms exam. Don't be late!' He quickly left the room.  
Draco opened the letter. It was long-very, very long. Hermione interrupted his thoughts.  
'Draco? Is it...well, bad?' she asked, placing a hand on his arm. 'You can tell me.'  
'Oh, right...' He quickly pocketed the letter again, and put on a forced smile. 'It's nothing. Why don't we go for a walk outside?'  
'Don't avoid the situation,' Hermione replied sternly. 'What did he say?'  
'He...well, at the end of this year, he's transferring me over to Durmstrang...' Draco said, going even more pale still. 'That, and...he said...my Mother, Narcissa, died in a car accident the other night...no doubt she was drunk again...oh, not to mention all of the insults he put in the letter, too. That took up one whole side of the page...' Hermione draped an arm around his shoulders.  
'It'll be all right,' she said. 'I'm sure Dumbledore can do something to make you stay here.' He leaned back against the couch, let out a puff of air, and looked over at her.  
'Maybe...but if he can't do anything, I'll be shipped approximately three thousand seven hundred miles away from here, and probably never see you again!' He kissed her hand, and touched it to his heart. 'I need some fresh air. Care to join me?'  
'Yes, it is rather stuffy in here,' Hermione cajoled.  
  
*  
  
'This is so boring without Hermione here to insult us...' Harry commented, as he and Ron played Wizard Chess.   
'Well, if you just apologized to her, she could be insulting us right now,' Ron said, taking Harry's bishop with his knight. 'I don't see what the big deal is-check.' Ron's queen was in line with Harry's king.   
'They seem really happy together...' Harry said slowly. 'Maybe I should apologize.'  
'Best idea you've had all day,' Ron said. 'Why don't we go find her? I've been meaning to ask her-WHOA! Percy?! What are you doing here?' The tall red-headed boy, unmistakably Ron's older brother Percy, had just walked in.  
'I'm...er...your replacement Professor for History of Magic,' he chided. 'Something-I can't tell you what-happened to Professor Binns.' His voice quavered a bit.  
'Perc, please tell us what happened!' Harry and Ron said anxiously.  
'I told you, I can't!' Percy scolded. 'By the way, where is Miss Granger? She hasn't finished her homework for the last three days...'  
'She was sick for awhile,' Ron explained, 'so she got a day or two off. It doesn't matter, really.'  
'How is she doing? I haven't seen her in ages...she must have grown to be quite...well, beautiful, to say the least.' Percy blushed slightly. 'Anyhow, do tell her I said "hi." I'm going out for a walk, and-' He stepped closer to the window, and saw Draco and Hermione walking together, fingers laced between each others'. 'Are they dating?!'  
'Yes,' Harry said bitterly. 'I don't know what she sees in that slimy git...I'd rather have her date Neville than Malfoy...'  
'Hmm...he seemed to be really nice when I bumped into him earlier,' Percy said coolly. 'Seems to have buffed up a lot from playing Quidditch. Babe-magnet, really, he is...' His eyes stayed glued to the two walking figures of the students outside. 'He doesn't deserve her...she needs someone more along the lines of, oh, say...'  
'You?' Ron piped in. 'Drop it, Perc! You're engaged to Penelope Clearwater, so get over it.' Percy's head snapped towards his younger brother.  
'What?! I'm not engaged to anybody!' he yelled. 'Penelope and I broke up during the summer. Don't you remember?' Harry looked at Percy, then to Ron.  
'Something fishy's going on,' Harry said slowly. 'Ron got a letter from you this morning, saying that you and Penelope were going to get married. I don't get it...'  
'Well obviously, whoever wrote it was an imposter. Harry, you remember me telling you that I broke up with Penelope, don't you?' Percy said, desperation in his voice.  
'Yeah,' he replied. 'But who would pose as you for something like that?'  
'I just don't know...'  
  
*  
  
'Doesn't the sunset look so beautiful?' Hermione said cheerily. Draco and her were sitting up against a tree, staring at the sunset from over the lake (the giant squid seemed to be fairly quiet at the moment).  
'Yes, it is beautiful,' he answered. 'All of the bluish-green, the reddish-pink, it's all gorgeous; especially when reflected off the icy water of which we are in front of at the moment.' He sighed deeply, and smiled. 'It's nice and warm, considering the month.' It was December the fifteenth, and soon they would be going to the Yule Ball-Tuesday, to be exact.  
'I wonder what it would be like to fly without a broomstick...?' she said abruptly. 'It must be very neat.'  
'Don't know; never tried it, myself,' Draco replied slowly, draping an arm around Hermione to pull her closer. She let her head lay on his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead. 'So...Snape said he'd have a potion ready for you in about a week. In the meantime, he told me the name of a spell that will prevent you from dreams.'  
'Good to know I won't be killed anytime soon,' she said with a small smile. 'I want to stay outside, and never go back inside ever again.' Just as she said that, the giant squid leapt out of the water, making a huge splash; and suddenly, Hermione laughed and took back the words she said. 


	14. Get Ready; Get Set...Go!

-Chapter Fourteen-  
Get Ready; Get Set...Go!  
  
'Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?' Ron asked Lavender Brown. Lavender just giggled, but clapped a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing harder.  
'Ahem...sorry, Ron, but I have a date,' she said, still grinning.   
'Oh...' Ron said disappointedly. 'Who're you going with? Just out of curiosity, of course.'  
'I'm going with Ernie Macmillan,' Lavender said. 'It should be very lovely. I do hope you find someone to go with. I'm sure Professor Sprout is available!' She left quickly, her cheeks glowing as she giggled furiously.  
  
*  
  
'Hello, Percy,' Hermione said thoughtfully. She had walked into the library, and the only other person there was him, poring over some History of Magic book. He quickly looked up through his spectacles.  
'Hello, Herm-I mean, Miss Granger,' he corrected himself. 'What are you doing up this late?' She sat down beside him, and puffed out a sigh.  
'To tell you the truth,' she said, 'I came here to distract myself from the nervous feeling I have in my stomach. The one about the Yule Ball, which is tomorrow.'  
'I'm the one who should be nervous,' Percy said slowly, 'for I have no date. Though I'm sure you've had the entire population of boys at school ask you.' He blushed as he said this. 'I...um...will you go to the Yule Ball with me?' Hermione's eyes widened a bit.  
'I'm....I'm so sorry, but I'm already going with someone,' she said. 'You know, I've had a boyfriend for almost a year now....so I'm going with him.' Percy removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and set them down on the table.  
'Yes...Draco Malfoy...I'm quite aware of that,' he said bitterly. 'I suppose I could ask Millicent Bulstrode! I daresay, she doesn't have a date yet...'  
'Percy, is something bothering you? You haven't been your..."normal self,"' Hermione said sympathetically. 'Maybe you're coming down with the flu.'  
'I'm fine, Hermione,' he replied with a heavy sigh. 'Things have been getting worse at the Ministry, and Professor Binns has...well, as long as you can keep a secret...' He lowered his voice just enough for Hermione to hear. 'Professor Binns was abducted. We suspect another one of the teachers will be next, so we have been on very close guard.' He cleared his throat, and straightened up again. 'Now then, you should be getting back to your dormitory, Miss Granger.' He lowered his voice again and said, 'have a good evening. You look...absolutely beautiful...'  
Hermione shifted awkwardly, and quickly got to her feet. 'Good evening, Professor. I shall see you at the ball tomorrow.' She bowed politely, and left.  
  
*  
  
'So, Harry, who're you going to the Yule Ball with?' Ginny Weasley asked abruptly; according to her, this was a subtle way to find out if he was available or not, but Fred and George found it absolutely hysterical.  
'Oh, uh...no one yet,' Harry replied. 'What about you?'  
'Well, I haven't decided who to go with yet...' Ginny replied squeakily. 'Of course, that isn't to say I haven't been asked yet! Loads of times!'  
'I'm sure you have,' Harry smiled calmly. 'Ginny, if you want to ask me to the Yule Ball, just do it.' She blushed furiously.  
'I.....ohh....will....w-will you g-go t-t-to the Yule Ball with me, H-Harry?' Ginny stuttered. 'I...I understand if-if you don't want t-t-to!'  
'Sure. I'll go,' he replied coolly. 'I'll pick you up tomorrow at four thirty. Be ready.' Ginny looked shocked, and nearly fainted.  
  
*  
  
'I'm worried...' Hermione said. She was pacing the floor of her bedroom, and Draco heaved a huge sigh, as he sat down on the bed.  
'What is it this time?' he asked. 'If it's about the giant squid, I'm sure he's sorry for splashing you.' He stifled down a laugh.  
'No, silly!' Hermione scolded. 'I'm worried about what to wear to the Yule Ball!'  
'Oh, that? I have that under control.' He leant down, and took a gift box out from under the bed. 'I was planning to give it to you for our eight month anniversary, but I decided it would look even nicer if you wore it to the ball.'  
Hermione stared at the gown inside. It was so beautiful, words couldn't describe. She was rather tongue-tied, so she just summed it up in three words: 'I love it.' Purple velvet, with a white stripe down each side, making it the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.  
'Good,' Draco said, rather relieved. 'I had it altered and everything, just to fit you. You wouldn't believe how much it cost...but, it was well worth it for you.' He flashed her a gentle smile.  
'Thank-you very much,' Hermione beamed. She gave him a huge hug. 'I hope in all that time you spent picking out my outfit, you bought yourself one, too.'  
'Oh, don't worry; I did,' he answered.   
  
*  
  
'Will you please go to the Yule Ball with me??' Ron pleaded. He was asking the one person he would least go with. Pansy Parkinson.  
'Ewwwwww! Of course I will not!' Pansy shrieked, utterly disgusted. 'Now, get away from me, worthless slime!' Ron grimaced. Don't hit a girl, he kept telling himself. Sure-he didn't have brand new robes, nor did he have the best looks in school, but that gave Pansy no more right to call him slime than Snape does to curse someone.  
He sauntered off, back into Gryffindor common room, where, to his surprise, sat Hermione.  
'Have a date for the Yule Ball yet?' she asked with a smile. Ron puffed out a huge sigh, and plopped down beside her.  
'Of course not.' He closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Not that anyone would ever want to anyway...'  
'Oh, please. I bet there's someone out there who would go with you,' Hermione replied. 'I wonder if we'll have any special guests this year? Last year, Dumbledore got that band....oh, what's their name? Oh, well. Not important.'  
'Don't you have any femanine company who would go to the Yule Ball with me? I am absolutely desperate!' Ron pleaded.  
'Well...have you asked Parvati?'  
'Going with Ernie Macmillan.'  
'Lavender?'  
'Seamus.'  
'Hmm...I suppose you could go with Neville,' she giggled. 'I'm sure he'd gladly go with you.' Ron folded his arms.  
'What's that supposed to mean? I'm not gay!' Ron said testily. 'Sheesh...I'd rather go with Professor Trelawny then with a guy.'  
'Hmm, well, you could go with Ginny. I know she's your sister and all, but I reckon she'd be willing to go,' Hermione offered. Ron shook his head.  
'Her and Harry are going together,' he sighed warily. 'D'you reckon Moaning Myrtle goes to the Yule Ball?'  
'Oh, Ron! You can't honestly go with her, she's a ghost,' Hermione responded flatly.   
'Oh, by the way, d'you know where Harry is?' Ron asked.  
'Yeah, he went up to bed early,' she said shortly, 'but not after apologizing to me. He seemed really tired...what did you two do, stay up until dawn?'  
'Oh, yes, Hermione! We were up all night talking about girls, love letters we plan to send, and who to send them to!' Ron babbled sarcastically. 'Of course we weren't up all night. He just had a...rough day, I suppose.'   
'Oh, I see....well, when you get the chance, tell him we have double potions tomorrow. But tell him...that...' Hermione lowered her voice to barely more than a whisper, 'we're doing Polyjuice Potions tomorrow...so tell him not to seem like he knows how to brew one too well, all right? Then Snape'll know that we were the ones in his private storage a few years ago. Not that he seems to care about anything, right now...maybe he got put on drugs.'  
'Dunno...either way, I'm heading up to bed now. G'night, Herm,' Ron said with a yawn.  
'Yeah, good night...'  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke from his sleep in the middle of the night. He didn't know why, but he had the strange urge to sneak into the kitchens and steal some food. 'Just get a glass of water, you bozo,' he kept saying to himself.  
Harry crept out of his four-poster, and into the washrooms, where he got himself a glass of water, and drank it down. He looked into the mirror. 'Just an ugly boy with a disgusting scar on his forehead. Why me? I never wanted to be famous...'  
'Ah, but you are...' said a voice. His scar began hurting so immensly, he bumped into the wall and fell down. 'Harry Potter....you were destined to have that mark on your forehead...do you know why?' Harry couldn't speak; he was in too much pain. 'It is because of your rueful Father...' The voice seemed to be echoing throughout the washroom, never staying in the same place. 'You see, James Potter grew up in a far-away land....  
'Its name...was Lious Tri-light. I believe it to be somewhere in space, though no one knows for sure...  
'Your Father was born and raised by none other than a man who was pure evil...Albus Dumbledore's brother. Now, why, do you ask, was he raised by someone other than his own Father?   
'His own Father had died. He was a Muggle, and died one day in the Navy...but he didn't die without a fight; just like his son had done for you. Now, Flenn Dumbledore, which was his name at the time, had been put under the Cruciatus Curse since the young age of five...  
'He learned to fight it off at about age twelve, I believe...but not before inheriting his own immense strength. He was not a wizard. He was not human. He was nothing but an element...' Harry shook uncontrollably on the ground. He heard footsteps. Thank God, he thought. Ron swung open the door, and arched an eyebrow.  
'Er...what are you doing on the ground, Harry?' he asked quizzically. Harry pointed to his scar, and Ron immediately knelt down beside the shaking figure that was Harry Potter. 'Did you...you know, have a dream again?' Harry shook his head, and tried to talk, but the words just wouldn't come out. 'Come on. I'm taking you to Dumbledore.'  
Ten minutes later, Ron was knocking on the huge oak doors of Dumbledore's office. Silence. He knocked again. They heard a huge snore, but then footsteps. Dumbledore opened the door.  
'Good heavens. What have we here?' he said softly, waving them in. Harry was pressed into the side of Ron's body, unable to walk without help. Ron sat him down in the chair, and sat beside him in a different chair.  
'Harry's scar hurt,' Ron said hesitantly. 'I've been trying-'  
'Yes, he seems quite shaken, indeed...' Dumbledore replied calmly. He let out a deep breath before asking, 'was it a voice, Harry?' Harry nodded, but didn't speak. 'Voldemort's voice?' Another nod. 'I see...' He pressed his fingertips together, and let out a low whistle. 'I presumed as much, yes...'  
'What d'you mean, sir?' Ron asked seriously. 'How could you know that he heard a voice?' Dumbledore stared at him with his piercing blue eyes.  
'I am afraid that is information which I cannot tell you, Mr Weasley,' he said calmly. 'It is for Harry's ears only, and apparently, he is quite unwilling to speak; which he'll have to do.' Harry still shook violently, his body numb with cold. Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
'It's OK, Harry, really it is,' Ron said comfortingly. 'Dumbledore'll help us.' He turned towards Dumbledore, 'won't you?' Dumbledore nodded slowly.  
'I shall try my best, of course,' he said softly, 'mind, that you don't come rushing to me in the middle of the night next time this happens! Joking, joking,' he chuckled. 'Have you heard any good jokes lately? There's one about a boggart and a duck, they-'  
'Professor! No offence, but this is not the time,' Ron said urgently. They stood, staring at each other with rapt attention, before Dumbledore broke the silence.  
'Mr Weasley, please leave Mr Potter and I alone.' Ron could tell by the tone in Dumbledore's voice, that he had no choice but to leave. He couldn't help but wonder, though, what they were going to talk about...  
  
*  
  
It was the day of the Yule Ball. The events of the night before still made Harry shiver, though he didn't show his fear from it. Instead, he decided to pretend he knew nothing of last night, and just bottled up all of his feelings.  
Ron was worried about him, sure; but he wasn't going to force Harry to tell him anything that he wasn't ready for.   
Everybody in the school had a date (yes, even Crabbe and Goyle), except Ron. It was double Potions, and there was a surprise waiting for everyone...  
'Class, before we begin this lesson, I would like to announce something,' Snape said coolly. A girl with dark brown hair (though it looked black) spiked out at her shoulders, came up to the front of the class. She had bright blue eyes, a palor tone of skin, and lips cherry red. She wasn't the best looking girl Harry or Ron had ever seen, but still...there was something about her. 'This is our new student. Her name is Elyptis. Please, make her feel welcome. She has just transferred over from a Wizarding Academy in New Zealand.' She walked over to the Slytherin side of the room, and sat down next to Pansy Parkinson. 'I will pair you up now.  
'Potter, Malfoy. Weasley, and Miss Elyptis.' Harry found it strange that he didn't call out her last name. 'Granger, Parkinson-oh, I'm sorry...that is wrong.' He gave a wry smile. 'Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy will be working with Miss Granger instead. My deepest apologies. Now, moving on...  
'We will be doing a hair-colour potion. This will enable you to have any hair colour you wish. It will go away, of course, in one to three hours. Now, take your seats, and begin.' Elyptis walked over to Ron and sat down.  
'Er, hi. Welcome to the school,' he said nervously. She merely got out her things and began to work. 'Um...nice hair?' Elyptis blinked at him a few times.  
'You don't have to talk to me. You obviously don't want to,' she said coldly, and turned back to the ingredients. 'So, just shut up and let me do all the work.' Nice girl, Ron thought airily.  
'Hey, what's your last name, Elyptis?' he asked abruptly, before even noticing he was talking at all.  
'Excuse me? Why should I tell you?' Elyptis sneered. 'Are you a spy? Where's your wire?' Right on cue, Hermione piped in.  
'Pardon me, Elyptis? But, given that you're a new student here and all, you obviously haven't read Hogwarts: A History,' she said softly with a smile. 'Bugs and wires don't work inside the Hogwarts grounds, nor can you Apparate or Disapparate inside the grounds.'  
'Lemme guess; she's the brain of the school?' Elyptis shot wryly at Draco, who was sitting beside Hermione. Hermione blushed.  
'Um...I guess so...but try not to think of it that way,' he said calmly. 'Oh, and by the way....' he whispered, 'I know who your Father is. Try anything funny, and I'll tell everyone.' Elyptis' eyes widened with shock.  
'You wouldn't?!' she said shrilly. 'How dare you?' Draco merely turned back to Hermione, as she passed him some herbs and lacewings.  
  
*  
  
It was four o'clock in the afternoon. Hermione had been in the Head bathroom for ages now, cleansing her supple skin, fixing her silky hair, and masking her beauty with make-up (what female Muggles use; different colours and powders to cover their faces).  
'Aren't you ready yet?' Draco asked. 'Did you fall in the toilet or something?'  
'Of course not!' Hermione said shrilly. 'Just sit down or go do something else; it'll take awhile! So stop scolding me, Drac!' He shrugged and threw up his hands in the classic "I give up" wave.  
She put on light red lipstick, glittery gold eye-shadow, and put just enough blush to give her a healthy glow. She put her hair in to two big braids, and wrapped them around each other, giving her a sort of 17th century goddess touch.  
And now, it was time for dinner; and then the infamous Yule Ball. 


End file.
